Leyenda de miedo para vampiros
by nikimini
Summary: Las criaturas más extrañas se juntan en Forks, nada es lo que parece... No es una historia con una idea nueva o quizá si, todo depende de tu punto de vista.
1. Sed de sangre

****Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia, los personajes son de S.M. y la idea de mi inspiración rompe sueños. Disfrutarla o tirarme tomates.

**Prefacio**

Un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis nervios estaban de punta, no podía hacerlo... Es más no sabía como hacerlo. Él quería una mentira y ya era hora de decirle la verdad. Toda la debilidad fingida debía desaparecer... Pero ahora era cuando se presentaba de verdad...

Respire varias veces para relajarme, abrí la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a Charlie y me encamine al bosque. Para un humano quizá aquella era una distancia demasiado larga para realizarla corriendo, pero no para mí.

Llego la hora, pensé antes de echar a correr bajo la lluvia...

**Sed de Sangre**

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche me repetía una y otra vez que no me equivocaba al venir a Forks, que era necesario, que era lo mejor para mi. Pero todo estaba tan vació sin mamá.

Cuando Renee y Phil me avisaron de la mudanza a la costa mi mundo se vino abajo, ya era muy difícil encontrar mi sustento energético en la desierta Phoenix como para viajar a un lugar en el que ni siquiera hay cactus. Al ver mi cara de disgusto Renee me propuso pasar una temporada con Charlie, lo que, en ese momento, me pareció una idea horrible. Solo hizo falta recordar la gran vegetación que hay aquí, para acabar en Forks.  
Así es como los hechos me trajeron a un pequeño pueblo y sin mamá...

Hizo falta media hora de viaje incomodo para llegar a la casa de Charlie. Todo era igual que cuando yo era niña, nada había , también conocido como mi progenitor, me acompañó a la habitación. Allí esperaban todas mis pertenencias metidas en unas pocas cajas.

Recuerdo que me senté en la cama y él se fue, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, algo que no era precisamente buena idea. Miré de nuevo las cajas, llenas con ropa que no valía o no era adecuada para el clima de Forks, el único consuelo que tenía era mi moto, eso sí, no podría darle mucho uso si seguía lloviendo.

-Bella, la cena esta lista- llamó Charlie.  
-Ya bajo- le contesté sin mucho entusiasmo, sin ninguna duda el menú no sería de mi agrado.

Cuando llegué a la cocina Charlie había preparada patatas y bacon. Perfecto pensé... Comí con rapidez mi plato, intentando no centrarme demasiado en los sabores, no hubo conversación alguna, ambos éramos personas de pocas palabras, con un escueto buenas noches, subí a mi cuarto.

[***]

Si hay algo que odio con todas mis fuerzas es el sonido chirriante del despertador por las mañanas, te obliga a abrir los ojos, estirarte perezosamente con el molesto ruido, alargar el brazo y pararlo de un manotazo, deseando la muerte instantánea de quien lo invento. Aquel día no tenía ganas de ir al instituto pero, aun así, me levanté, no sin un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Me dí una ducha rápida y quité un poco la humedad de mi pelo, sabiendo que sería inutil hacer algo más con él. Bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina, Charlie no estaba pero el casco para la moto estaba sobre la mesa, lo que solo significaba una cosa, había parado de llover.

Desayune a toda prisa y saqué la moto del cuartito del jardín, aún era pronto pero no quería permanecer allí, en una casa estancada en el pasado. Me puse el casco con un suspiro, subí a la moto y comencé el camino al instituto sin fijarme demasiado en lo que me rodeaba.

El parking estaba vació, la gente no era demasiado madrugadora. Dejé la moto cerca de la entrada y fui a secretaría a por mi horario. Al entrar, una mujer bajita y morena se me quedó mirando fijamente, entró en un despacho y salió cinco minutos después con una sonrisa demasiado grande.

-Eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?- dijo de forma cariñosa.  
-Si- dije algo avergonzada.  
-Toma cariño, este es tu horario-dijo tendiéndome un papel- Que pases un buen día.

Sin duda todo el mundo sabría de mi llegada, la hija del jefe de policía volvía a su pueblo natal, menuda panda de marujas. Salí de nuevo al aparcamiento hasta el comienzo de las clases, observando todo con disimulo, estaba lleno de estudiantes con coches antiguos, excepto mi Honda roja y un Volvo plateado, aparcado en la otra punta.

Me encontraba vigilando el grupo de chicos que estaban alrededor de mi moto cuando me llegó un olor conocido. Me puse alerta al instante, ¿había un vampiro cerca?, no más bien eran un grupo, era muy extraño... Observe a todos los estudiantes, pero ninguno tenia los ojos escarlata... Debía de estar delirando por los nervios... La campana sonó y me dirigí a la primera clase del día: Matemáticas.

Me senté en un asiento vació en la parte de atrás del aula, confiando en que no reparasen demasiado en mi, craso error, todos se giraron y me miraron. El chico rubio que se sentaba delante de mi acerco su cara paliducha a mi pupitre.

-Hola, soy Mike Newton- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras intentaba alejar de su mente una conversación que había tenido anteriormente sobre mi y cierta parte de su anatomía.  
-Hola, soy Bella Swan- le contesté con desgana.- Encantada de conocerte.

Gracias al cielo entró el profesor y todos giraron la cabeza hacia delante. La clase paso rápida al igual que las siguientes. Conocí a otros dos chicos que me hicieron un sitio en su mesa a la hora del almuerzo. Una de las chicas, creo que se llamaba Jessica no dejaba de hablar y señalar a los que estaban allí, no le prestaba demasiada atención, hasta que volví a percibir ese olor...  
Provenía de unos estudiantes que acababan de entrar.

-¿Quines son esos?- le pregunté a la chica charlatana.  
-Son los Cullen, los hijos de acogida del doctor Cullen y su esposa, son muy raros, no se relacionan con los demás- Claro pensé yo, tu no hablas con el pollo que te vas a comer- La rubia de los tacones es Rosalie y el moreno es Emmet, la chica morena bajita es Alice y el rubio que va a su lado es Jasper, son pareja- hizo una pausa y señalo al último chico- Ese es Edward, es guapísimo, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él, ninguna de nosotras le parece adecuada.

Los observe durante unos segundos, tenían algo raro, el rubio, Jasper tenia muchísima sed pero no atacaba y los demás no paraban de pensar en salir a cazar... ¿animales?

Sin duda Forks es el pueblo de los monstruos extraños.

El recreo acabó obligándome a ir al resto de mis clases, todas pasaron muy rápido, por mi gran capacidad de evasión, hasta que llegué a Biología.  
Allí estaba él, al lado del único sitio libre... Me encaminé hacia allí, cuando una ráfaga de aire que entraba por la puerta abierta, revolvió mi pelo y tiró mi horario al suelo, lo recogí y me senté junto a él.

Lo mire a la cara tras oír varias veces en su cabeza lo bien que olía y como deseaba beber mi sangre. Trague con fuerza ante sus ideas. Me senté lo más alejada que pude de él y estuve en tensión toda la hora, mientras su mente creaba mil formas de matar a los presentes para, más tarde, beber mi sangre... Mi piel se volvía poco a poco más dura, hasta alcanzar el nivel del diamante.

Así pasó la primera hora que estuve con Edward Cullen, pensando que de un momento a otro se lanzaría sobre mi, pero resistió y salio corriendo nada mas sonar el timbre.

No recuerdo muy bien el camino que hice hasta el aparcamiento, solo se que volví a casa a toda velocidad y me encerré dentro, como una niña asustada. Podía vencer a un vampiro pero no a cinco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, aclaro que esta publicada en otro foro por mi, no es plagio. :)

Y ya saben reviews con su opinión y yo soy feliz


	2. Descanso

Aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo.

Descanso

Durante la noche me plante las opciones que tenia, mi reacción al volver a casa había sido estúpida, necesitaba un plan.

Miré el oscuro techo de mi habitación, podría salir esa noche, seguir su olor y plantarles cara... No, eso era demasiado peligroso...Ummm quizá debía irme de allí, volver con mamá... No esa tampoco era una buena opción...

Entonces se me ocurrió, al día siguiente los enfrentaría en el instituto, allí no podrían hacerme nada y nadie tendría porque darse cuenta... Pero, si la cosa se ponía fea, yo estaba débil, necesitaba energías urgentemente.

Me incorporé en la cama y abrí la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Charlie soltó un buen ronquido, parecía como un aviso de mi conciencia. Lo ignoré, me encaramé a la ventana y salté.

Las hojas secas del jardín crujieron levemente ante mi roce.

Eché una rápida mirada a la casa y cogí el camino al bosque, por el pequeño sendero. Unos veinte metros más allá dejé la senda y me adentré en el interior del bosque, vislumbré un pino de más o menos diez metros, me acerqué y posé mi mano sobre él. Sentía una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, paré justo a tiempo de dejar algo de vida en aquel árbol, era extraño que un ser que no sentía me diese tanta pena...

Volvía a casa por el mismo camino cuando lo vi, el joven vampiro, unos metros más abajo... ¿Que demonios iba a hacer ahora?, ¿enfrentarle?, ¿dejar que me matara?...

Opté por correr rápidamente a acostarme... Puse todos mis sentidos en percibir su entrada, pero nunca lo hizo...

[***]

A las siete sonó el maldito despertador, lo apagué y me dí la vuelta con intención de seguir durmiendo pero, un rayo de sol me ilumino la cara... Espera, pensé... Un rayo de sol, eso solo podía significar... Abrí los ojos y corrí a la ventana, apenas unas pequeñas nubes ocupaban el cielo, eso quería decir que: ¡Nada de vampiros!

Desayuné a toda velocidad tras darme una ducha y salí pitando al jardín. Sol, ¡no me lo podía creer!

Saqué la moto de la caseta y me dirigí al instituto, sin duda hoy seria un día maravilloso.

No se si fue por el buen tiempo o por la falta de preocupaciones pero la semana pasó rápidamente. El viernes en la última hora de clase me di cuenta de la velocidad a la que transcurría mi vida. Aunque mi alegría pronto se fue, coincidiendo con la llegada de nuevas nubes, lo que mi retorcida mente asociaba a la tormenta que me esperaba.

Cuando llegué a casa, Charlie todavía no había llegado, para mi, eso era bueno, me permitía realizar una pequeña escapada al bosque y me sobraba tiempo para hacerle algo de comer. Aun no había averiguado como era posible que hubiese sobrevivido durante dieciséis años a base de huevos, patatas y bacon.

Corrí a paso humano al bosque, buscando algo decente con la mirada, absorbí algo de la energía de unos árboles y volví a casa a prepararle unos macarrones a la boloñesa a Charlie, nadie quiere enfrentarse a un hombre con el estomago vacío.

[***]

El fin de semana transcurrió sin muchos incidentes, exceptuando el hecho de que la lavadora se estropeó, grandísima faena, si me preguntáis.

El sábado me dedique a tareas de la casa, una pequeña limpieza no le venia nada mal, Charlie no era el rey de la casa, si me entendéis.

El domingo hice los deberes y comencé a leer mi libro favorito de nuevo, Cumbres Borrascosas, lo se, es un clásico y a las chicas normales no les gustan esas cosas, pero hay esta la cuestión. Por la noche Charlie y yo mantuvimos una pequeña conversación, era difícil hablar con él, algo hereditario, supongo.

-Bella, si sigue lloviendo no podrás ir en moto a clase- mierda, pensé, ¿que pretendía?, ¿llevarme en el coche patrulla?

-No tengo otra cosa en la que ir Char... papá.- recé para que no sugiriese llevarme.

-Tal vez podrías ir en mi viejo coche, todavía funciona.

Pensé en ello durante unos minutos, no me gustaba la idea de ir en el viejo coche que compraron mis padres tras su boda, pero que otra opción tenía...

-Me parce genial- dije poniendo algo de entusiasmo en mi voz.

-Vale- dijo Charlie algo avergonzado- las llaves están en la mesa de la salita.

-Gracias- dije.

Recoger los platos y fregarlos era ya algo habitual para mi, simplemente lo hice mientras escuchaba como Charlie se iba a la salita a ver la televisión, algún partido probablemente.

Mañana seria un día duro, me dije a mi misma mientras me acostaba.

[***]

Levantarse por las mañanas no era más que continuar con, la que ya era, mi rutina. La única diferencia fue que en esa ocasión el viaje al instituto lo hice en el viejo coche de mis padres.

Decidí entrar antes al aula de matemáticas para ahorrarme miradas y pensamientos que no quería escuchar. No lograba acostumbrarme, por mucho que yo hubiese cambiado, las matemáticas me parecían la peor asignatura del mundo. Lengua transcurrió rápida con Eriq y Jessica, al igual que educación física, en esta última tuve que controlar mi fuerza, no era cuestión de hacerse notar.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me sentí extrañamente ansiosa, no sabía porque hasta que los Cullen volvieron a aparecer, algo comenzó a encajar en mi cerebro, era hora de llevar a cabo mi plan, hoy en biología me enteraría de todo, mi vida dependía de ello.

[***]

Las horas posteriores al almuerzo fueron demasiado lentas y tortuosas, hasta que llegó la deseada, ya conocéis el dicho, cuanto más rápido quieres que pase el tiempo, más despacio van las manecillas del reloj. Lo vi nada más entrar en clase, allí sentado, totalmente tranquilo y con la intención de llevarse bien conmigo... Me sentí tontamente alagada y esto fue a peor cuando sus ojos dorados se clavaron en mi...

Me temblaban las piernas mientras me acercaba a mi lugar.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen- dijo con su dulce voz- tu debes de ser Bella Swan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que os guste mucho este nuevo capitulo.

Bienvenidas Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Nessie Cullen Jazz y isa-21 y gracias por vuestros comentarios.

Y también a las que habéis agregado la historia a favoritos.


	3. Casi, pero no

Aqui llego con un capitulo nuevo que os dejará unas cuantas dudas más muajajaja, disfrutarlo. Abajo os dejo una pequeña nota, ¡leerla!

* * *

**Casi, pero no.**

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen- dijo con su dulce voz- tu debes de ser Bella Swan.

Mi corazón palpitó más fuerte al escucharle pronunciar mi nombre, él lo notó, claramente, lo que causó que se pusiera un poco tenso.

-Si- contesté sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

Sentí el odio de Mike por él en ese momento, pero que se había creído ese estúpido, ¿que yo era suya?. Me centré en los pensamientos de Edward, parecía estar esforzándose al máximo para saber lo que yo pensaba. Menos mal que no lo podía hacer, no seria para nada bueno en ese momento. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de saber lo que pensaba en ese instante. El profesor se acerco a nosotros con varias placas de vidrio.

-Tenéis que etiquetarlas en células animales o vegetales.

Mire por encima las placas, no me hacia falta el microscopio para saberlo, pero bueno, tampoco a él, todo sea por aparentar.

-Las damas primero-dijo tendiéndome el microscopio.

-Claro- susurre, ¿por que demonios no era capaz de articular más de una palabra seguida?- Animal-dije mirándola de refilón.

-¿Me dejas comprobarlo?- preguntó con su dulce voz.

Uy me estaba mareando... ¡Quizá si volvía a respirar, dejaría de marearme!

-Claro- dije tendiéndole el microscopio.

-Es animal-dijo echando un rápido vistazo.

Seguimos así con las demás, a sus preguntas yo respondía con una sola palabra, sin querer dar demasiada información, y el me miraba de reojo constantemente, eran miradas demasiado rápidas para un humano, pero no para mi.

Cuando acabamos no sabía que hacer, había un silencio tenso entre nosotros, decidí usar alguna de mis habilidades, me puse a hurgar en su mente... Para mi sorpresa estaba nervioso, deseaba comenzar una conversación conmigo pero no se le ocurría nada de su gusto, asíque yo tomé la iniciativa. Respiré hondo.

-No te habia visto antes en Forks, ¿lle- en ese momento me miro- lle..lle ..vas mu.. mu cho tiempo aquí?- por fin había terminado.

Me miro curioso, su mente me contesto que no era la primera vez que estaba allí, sus recuerdos eran extraños, rápidos y sin un orden fijo en el tiempo.

-No, hace dos años que nos mudamos aquí-dijo evaluándome para su pregunta, que por otro lado no me parecía muy buena- ¿Por que has venido a Forks?

Umm ¡mierda! y ahora ¿que le iba a decir?

-Emm vine para pasar un tiempo con Charlie y dejarle espacio a mamá y a su marido- mentí con rapidez.

-Pero a ti parece gustarte más el sol y esto no es muy soleado- dijo como deducción.

Pensé durante unos segundos mi respuesta.

-Charlie se esta haciendo mayor y no quiere reconocer que necesita a alguien a su lado, por eso vine, pero si alguna vez te pregunta es para lo que te he dicho antes- dije guiñándole un ojo y soltando una risita.

Por su mente pasaron a toda velocidad toda clase de pensamientos, desde que yo era interesante, hasta que a su padre no habría que cuidarlo nunca. Por fortuna sonó el timbre y salimos de allí, Edward se mantenía a mi lado, aunque sin decir nada.

-Adiós- le dije al llegar a mi destino.

-Adiós- contesto él en un susurro, que sino fuera por mi desarrollado oído no hubiera escuchado.

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto oír los pensamientos de los demás asíque me puse mi mp4 a todo volumen. Breaking Benjamin, me relajaba. Cuando di la vuelta para subirme al coche me fije en varias cosas, Edward hablaba con sus hermanos, la gente gritaba a mi alrededor y un autobús me iba a hacer papilla de un momento a otro. ¿Que hacer? Si salía corriendo todo el mundo se daría cuenta y si me quedaba allí mi piel haría un buen agujero en la carrocería de la maquina. Aún seguía pensando cuando algo frío me metió debajo del coche de un solo tirón, protegiéndome, al mismo tiempo, con su cuerpo.

Oía a la gente chillar y oí el golpe pero no podía moverme, estaba paralizada por la impresión, había arriesgado su fachada para salvarme. Cuando nos sacaron de allí su mirada era de arrepentimiento y de preocupación.

Los médicos de la ambulancia se empeñaron en ponerme un collarín, obviamente no podía culparles, no sabían nada sobre mi. En el hospital me hicieron radiografías de todo el cuerpo, pero no había ningún daño. Durante mi estancia allí Edward entró a verme. No preguntó nada, simplemente estuvo a mi lado en silencio. Quería que me contase su secreto por si mismo, que me lo confesase sin tener que decirle que ya lo sabia.

-¿Como lo has hecho?, ¿como has llegado a mi tan rápido y me has apartado de esa manera?- dije en voz baja, pues sabia que me escucharía a la perfección.

-Simplemente ha sido un subidón de adrenalina- dijo con voz ensayada mirando a otra parte.

-¿Sabes?, siempre me han dicho que distingo fácilmente la verdad de la mentira- dije mirándole a los ojos.

Mala idea, una chispa feroz los recorrió, no me asusto, pero me avisó de su enfado.

-Si crees que te he mentido cuenta por ahí tu versión, nadie te creerá.

El tono de voz que utilizó era tan distante e hiriente, que me causó escalofríos, me había dañado al no confiar en mi. El doctor Cullen, "padre" de Edward, revisó toda la información y me mandó de vuelta a casa. Charlie me recogió a la salida de urgencias, fue difícil encontrarle, pues todos mis compañeros estaban allí, no todos los días pasaba algo interesante y morboso en ese pueblo. Me escabullí como pude de todos ellos y me subí al coche patrulla de Charlie. A mitad del caminó su teléfono sonó.

-Deberías cogerlo- dijo mirándome de reojo- tu madre está muy preocupada.

Lo miré bastante mal durante todo el camino, llegamos a casa y yo todavía no había conseguido tranquilizar a Reneé, cené y aun continuaba hablando con ella, pero después de dos horas de conversación, se calmó y me permitió darme una ducha relajante. Cuando entré a mi habitación un cierto olor a vampiro abundaba en ella...

Tenia visita.

* * *

Y hasta aquí puedo escribir jajajaja. Bien, os aviso de que actualizo dos veces a la semana, sin horario fijo, ya que como pone en mi perfil mi internet deja muuuuuuuucho que desear y estoy en época de exámenes.

Bienvenidas patrinix y SeresLinda y gracias por sus comentarios. Espero no decepcionarlas.

Pronto, o tarde, descubrirán que es Bella, hasta entonces acepto teorías.

Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Sinceridad

****Buenos días, espero que este pequeño fragmento cumpla con su objetivo y os deje más dudas.

* * *

** Sinceridad en la noche.**

Cuando entré a mi habitación un cierto olor a vampiro abundaba en ella...

Tenia visita. No sabía cual era la mejor forma de actuar, su mente me decía que estaba allí para averiguar más de mi, sin embargo, el nerviosismo de tenerme cerca y la tristeza que lo abrumaba daban miedo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi, sabia que no serviría de mucho pero quería retenerlo allí, así la emoción que aceleraba mi corazón no desaparecería.

Pase por delante de él, pero no di signos de haberlo visto. Me acerqué a la ventana y también la cerré.

Vigilé su presencia mentalmente, iba a salir por la puerta en cuanto le diera la espalda, suerte que él estaba delante de mi siguiente objetivo.

Me encaminé hacía él. Su nerviosismo estaba aumentando, si eso podía ser posible, iba a salir corriendo de un momento a otro. No podía permitirlo, no teniéndolo tan cerca...

-¿Que haces aquí, Edward?-le dije mientras agarraba su brazo para impedir su huida.

Se quedó paralizado, la confusión era palpable en su rostro. Por su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de salir corriendo.

No quería que desapareciese, pero al parecer era lo que deseaba. Pasé una mano por detrás de él y encendí la luz.

Sus ojos me miraban desesperados, su mente creaba una escusa a toda velocidad, era un buen mentiroso y lo sabía.

Me aparté de él y me senté en la cama.

-¿Y bien?, ¿que mentira me vas a contar esta vez?- dije sonriéndole.

Su mente se desconcentró, se fijó en mi sonrisa y no en el latido de mi corazón desbocado.

-Por una vez, estaría bien que me dijeses la verdad- dije con un matiz de pena en mi voz- ambos sabemos que no estas aquí por preocupación.

-¿Y entonces, según tu, que es lo que hago aquí?- dijo con su suave voz.

-Ummm... Creo que estas aquí porque temes que descubran tu secreto- dije estudiando su reacción.

Su rostro no demostró reacción alguna, pero su mente, deseaba que no fuese por ese camino, no quería matarme...

Bueno si se abalanzaba sobre mí ambos descubriremos nuestros secretos, pondríamos las cartas sobre la mesa y esas cosas.

Se puso de cuclillas delante de mí, como alguien que intenta explicar algo a un niño.

-No te gustaría descubrir mi secreto- dijo con voz apenada.

-¿Y si ya lo supiese?-dije sin pensar.

-Si lo supieses ya habrías salido corriendo- dijo.

Por su mente pasaban ideas enfrentadas, por un lado quería contármelo pero, por el otro, temía mi reacción y lo que pudiese suceder a causa de ello.

Decidí ponérselo fácil.

-¿Y por eso crees que no lo sé?, es una suposición estúpida.

Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, su mente gritaba desesperada porque solo me estuviese tirando un farol, no deseaba perder su secreto.

Me estiré en la cama hasta coger un compás que había en el escritorio. Me miró con cara de pocos amigos, el enfado surcando sus facciones.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó con un matiz furioso en su voz.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que pasaría si en este mismo instante mi sangre fuese derramada?- dije mirándole a los ojos mientras acercaba la punta afilada a mi dedo.

-Creo que no- dijo mientras interponía su mano entre mi dedo y el compás.

-Con lo fácil que te sería ser sincero en este momento...-dije mientras la pena que intentaba controlar se apoderaba de mi voz- y sigues buscando una mentira.

Se apartó de mí, no estaba dispuesto a decirme la verdad.

Una lágrima escapó a mi control, seguida de un verdadero torrente, me dí la vuelta para que pudiese irse sin ver lo que sus mentiras y secretos habían provocado. Pero todo era culpa mía por enamorarme de él, un vampiro, mi enemigo por naturaleza.

Bloqueé mi mente, no quería saber el momento de su marcha.

Entonces simplemente apareció delante de mí. Había resolución en su rostro y en su mente, me lo iba a confesar.

-Pareces tener muy claro lo que soy pero, si así fuera, no estarías aquí, así que si sales corriendo lo entenderé.

Cuanto dolor reflejaba, su voz, su mente, incluso sus movimientos…

-No voy a salir corriendo- dije con resolución.

-Eso todavía no lo sabes- dijo mirando mis ojos plateados.- Yo... soy... un... vampiro.

Lo dijo en voz baja, pausada y triste.

-Lo sé- le contesté bajando la cabeza- pero no me importa.

¿Como explicarle lo que sentía por él? ¿y lo que yo era?. No, eso lo haría en otro momento.

-¿Como que no te importa?, ¿acaso no te importa que sea un monstruo?, ¿Que tu sangre me llame?- dijo enfadado.

Vale, eso no me lo esperaba, pero daba igual yo seguía pensando lo mismo.

-No, no me importa ninguna de esas cosas- dije mirando ese rostro de belleza abrumadora- No me harás daño.

Y eso era cierto, confiaba en él pero, aunque quisiera matarme no podría, yo era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte.

-No tienes forma de saber eso- me dijo desesperado.

-Confío en ti.- y en mi.

-No deberías-dijo arrimando su cara a la mía.- No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-No me importa lo que seas, ni lo que me puedas hacer, ni lo que hayas hecho- hice una pausa para infundirme valor.- Yo... te...

-No lo digas- dijo más enfurecido.- No puedes...

Mi mundo se vino abajo, yo creía que Edward... Es más yo lo había sentido. Cerré los ojos, no quería ponerme a llorar como una niña tonta. Me levanté de la cama sin mirarlo y me senté en el suelo. El frío ayudó un poco contra el vértigo repentino que sufría pero, nada pudo hacer con mis lágrimas, tenía la impresión de que últimamente ocupaban mi vida.

Se desbordaron silenciosamente, necesitaba salir de allí, alejarme de esas cuatro paredes que me encerraban.

Iba a levantarme cuando noté que algo frío me abrazaba. Los brazos de Edward eran reconfortantes, aunque su culpabilidad flotaba a mí alrededor.

-Yo, lo siento, no quería que te sintieras así, no me gusta verte de esta forma, yo te quiero y no quiero hacerte daño, soy un monstruo...- susurró a toda velocidad.

Abrí los ojos y me quedé mirándolo, ¿había dicho lo que yo había oído?

-Perdóname, no quiero hacerte daño- volvió a susurrar.

-No me lo harás- dije arrimándome más a él.

Ese contacto le resultaba difícil de aguantar, lo notaba pero aun así no pude evitarlo. Nuestros rostros se acercaron hasta que mis labios rozaron a los suyos. Notaba como su sed por mi sangre aumentaba, pero él no podía hacer nada. Mis labios recorrieron los suyos y cuando su sed empezó a ser incomoda hasta para mí, me aparté. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó la mandíbula. Se estaba relajando, no quería hacerme daño.

-Lo siento- murmuré.

-No pasa nada, solo me ha pillado desprevenido- dijo suavemente, estaba enamorado de mi, lo notaba en cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Lo que dije a continuación me dolió profundamente pero, era necesario.

-Quizá deberías irte...

Abrió los ojos, una profunda oscuridad los dominaba, sin embargo su cara reflejaba dulzura y su mente pensaba en nuestro beso.

-Si tienes razón-dijo con tristeza, no quería irse- hasta mañana.

Abrió la ventana y saltó por ella. Me levanté y me asomé tras su salto, ya no había rastro de él.

Me acosté en la cama y a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormida.

[***]

Debería haber pedido un día nublado la noche anterior pero, en su lugar, hizo un perfecto día soleado. Que mal, yo prefería las nubes. Me vestí con desgana y cogí mi moto. Ese sería un día tremendamente triste para mí. Ojala se nublara a lo largo de la mañana.

Llegué al instituto un poco más tarde de lo normal y no me dio tiempo a llegar a la hora de entrada de la primera clase. Esperé tomando el sol a que sonara la campana.

Las clases pasaron lentas pero, gracias a Dios, cuando salí de clase, a última hora estaba lloviendo. Iba a mojarme un poco hasta llegar a casa pero en aquel momento me daba igual.

* * *

Lo primero miles de gracias a todas por leerlo y comentar, un simple me gusta o un no sigas escribiendo y tírate de un puente, puede ser muy útil a veces.

Conste que pensaba colgar el capitulo ayer pero, como mencioné en mi perfil, mi Internet deja mucho que desear...

El proximo capitulo será como un retroceso/aclaración de la historia.

Nos leemos!


	5. El fin da un comienzo

****Buenas tardes pequeños habitantes de detrás de la pantalla, en este capitulo tenemos un pequeño salto en el tiempo... Es importante que sepáis que en él, Bella todavía vivía con su madre, sin embargo os desvelará muchas cosas sobre como llegó a ser quien es... Quizá hasta podáis saber que es, quien sabe...

* * *

**El fin da un comienzo**

Era tarde y ya debería haber llegado a casa, seguramente mamá estaría histérica pero mi móvil no tenia batería, no había forma de avisarla de que ya iba de camino, ni de que llegaba tan tarde por culpa del proyecto de ciencias...

Cogí un atajo hacia mi casa. La calle no tenia luz, posiblemente se hubiese fundido.

Sentí algo extraño... Como si alguien estuviera muy cerca de mi, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido por allí.

-Tranquilízate- me dije en voz alta- Eres una tonta asustadiza.

Seguí caminando, aunque aceleré el paso un poco, solo me quedaban cinco minutos y estaría en casa.

Algo frío rozo mi brazo derecho, como una suave caricia de aire... Me quedé totalmente quieta... ¿Que había sido eso?

Algo me agarró por detrás, intenté defenderme, huir, pero solo conseguía hacerme daño.

-Estate quieta- dijo alguien con una voz demasiado dulce.

-NO- chillé desesperada.

Pataleé, arañé y grité, pero no sirvió de nada. Con un escalofrío noté como apartaba mi pelo, sus dientes acariciando la sensible piel, perforándola, arrebatando la vida de mi interior. Aquel ser estaba mordiendo mi cuello, desgarrándolo... El dolor me paralizó, unido a la sensación de que mi vida se escapaba un poco más con cada succión de aquel ser, pronto noté algo horrible en mi cuerpo, un dolor que podría compararse a que me quemasen viva.

Lo que sucedió después está muy borroso, tenía la vista inundada de una bruma de dolor, la oscuridad cerrándose a mí alrededor.

Recuerdo que alguien me saco de allí, caí al suelo como un peso muerto, al borde de la inconsciencia...

Entre la bruma de puntos negros distinguí dos figuras muy borrosas, parecían estar peleando o bailando... Una era una mujer, bastante fuerte y ágil, el otro parecía ser un hombre demasiado seguro de si mismo. La mujer lo redujo, obligándolo a arrodillarse...

Notaba como poco a poco me arrastraba la negrura, pensé horrorizada que moriría allí y nadie lo sabría, reuní todas las fuerzas que pude para suplicar por mi vida, para pedir ayuda.

-Ayúdame- susurre a la mujer desconocida.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en una cama que no era la mía. Una mujer joven y muy bella se acercó a mi.

-¿Que ha pasado?, ¿donde estoy? Y ¿quien eres tu?- dijo con lo que pretendía ser una voz potente y sin miedo, pero que apenas pareció un susurro. Aún así ella pareció oírme.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo- dijo con voz cansada- Mi nombre es Beatriz y tengo mucho que contarte.

Puso una mano sobre mi y, a pesar de ser una completa desconocida, me sentí tranquila. Ella me contó lo que éramos y nuestra leyenda, también me contó quienes eran los vampiros y que, a pesar de todo, no todos eran malos. Me mostró mi imagen en un espejo, mi piel, prácticamente translucida, había adquirido un tono blanquecino muy parecido al de la luna, mis facciones eran más finas, mis ojos eran plateados y una marca en forma de media luna ocupaba un lado de mi cuello.

Intenté saber más de ella, pero no me contestó a mucho. Solo me dijo que estaba muy cansada de vivir sola. En ese momento me acordé de mi madre, estaría como loca, preocupada y sin duda habría movilizado a todo el vecindario para buscarme...

Me despedí de Beatriz y le di las gracias por todo, aquella mujer me había salvado la vida, entregándome una segunda oportunidad.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me sorprendió que solo hubiesen pasado dos horas desde el incidente. Renee puso cara rara al verme, me costó varios días convencerla de que era yo y de que estaba bien. Una madre lo nota todo. Me llevó a un médico que le dijo que los cambios sufridos podían ser causa de la exposición a sustancias extrañas en el laboratorio. Luego obligó a mi madre a salir para hacerme algunas preguntas.

-Recuerdos de Beatriz, Bella- dijo el hombre.

Me quedé realmente sorprendida, claramente era un hombre humano, pero no sería yo quien cuestionase las decisiones y las compañías de mi salvadora... Luego me entregó una bolsita.

-Ábrela cuando llegues a casa y ahora hagamos entrar a tu madre- dijo mientras abría la puerta y la llamaba, impidiéndome hacer alguna pregunta.

Reneé se mostró más tranquila a partir de entonces, aunque siempre hacia comentarios sobre mi cuando creía que no la podía oír. Un día la escuche hablando con Phil sobre mis cambios.

-…y ¿has visto ese colgante en forma de luna tan raro? No me gusta, tiene el mismo brillo que sus ojos...

-Estas empezando a parecer una paranoica Reneé- le dijo Phil.

Y los días continuaron así...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, así da gusto escribir, aunque lógicamente no puedo desvelarles que es Bella... Tendrán que esperar a que ella se lo cuente. XD

También muchas gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos :)

Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.


	6. Control

¡Buenas tardes chicas! Aqui está este nuevo capitulo con la bipolaridad de Bella. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Control**

Debería haber pedido un día nublado el día anterior pero, en su lugar hizo un perfecto día soleado. Que triste, yo prefería las nubes. Me vestí con desgana y cogí mi moto. Iba ha ser un día tremendamente triste para mi. Ojala se nublara a lo largo de la mañana.  
Llegué al instituto un poco más tarde de lo normal y no me dió tiempo a llegar a la primera clase a tiempo. Esperé tomando el sol a que sonara la campana.  
Las clases pasaron lentas, pero, gracias a Dios cuando salí de clase a última hora estaba lloviendo. Iba a mojarme un poco hasta llegar a casa pero en aquel momento me daba igual.

Cuando llegué Charlie todavía estaba en el trabajo, asíque planeé mi tarde de soledad.

Lo primero que pensaba hacer era ir al bosque, aun me quedaban energías suficientes para tres días, pero por si acaso...

Después arreglaría un poco la casa, me daría una ducha, haría el trabajo de literatura y prepararía algo rico para la cena de Charlie.

Salí de casa y me encaminé al bosque, realicé el mismo recorrido de la última vez.

Una vez me hube separado del sendero, tomé la dirección contraria a la habitual. A unos veinte metros de allí encontré un grupo de viejas coníferas, posé la mano sobre una de ellas y absorbí casi toda su energía. Me senté en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el viejo pino, recordé cada segundo de la noche anterior... Allí bajo la suave lluvia todo parecía tan sencillo... Abrí de nuevo los ojos, Edward se acercaba caminando hacía mi.

Me introduje rápidamente en su cabeza para saber si había visto algo, pero no, solo estaba un pelín enojado porque me pusiera en peligro de esa forma... Hay que ver que protector era.

-Hola Edward, ¿Que tal ha ido tu día?.

Estaba feliz de verle y no podía ocultarlo, a pesar de su enfado.

-¿Que haces tu sola en mitad del bosque y bajo la lluvia?- dijo moderando su enfado.

-Salgo a menudo a pasear, me hace sentirme mejor el estar en medio de la naturaleza.-Contesté sonriendo.

Eso pareció relajarle.

-¿Y que tal si disfrutas de un paseo por el bosque, de vuelta a tu casa, conmigo?-dijo mientras me tendía una mano.

La agarré y me levanté. La subida de energía junto con el hecho de que me levante demasiado rápido hizo que me mareara un poco. El suelo se me iba y tuve que agarrarme a lo que tenía más cerca. Me agarré a Edward.

-Creo que me estoy mareando- dije en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Unos brazos fríos pero a la vez cálidos me cogieron y me alzaron en brazos.

-Tranquila, te llevaré a casa- susurro mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

Todo se volvió oscuro en ese instante, perdí la consciencia sin motivo alguno.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi cama.

-Edward-llamé sabiendo que se encontraba allí.

-Estoy aquí-dijo mientras posaba una mano en mi frente.

Entonces caí en Charlie.

-¿Ha llegado ya Charlie?

-Si llegó a las siete, pero no ha subido a molestarte porque encontró tu nota- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Genial, había falsificado mi letra. Miré el reloj de mi escritorio, la una de la madrugada.

-¿Cuantas horas llevo así?- pregunte un poco alterada.

-Ejem... ocho horas.- dijo con una risita- te iba a despertar pero parecías dormida en lugar de inconsciente.

-Supongo que me pudo el cansancio- reflexione en voz baja.

-Si estas cansada mejor vuélvete a dormir, yo me voy ya- dijo alejándose hacia la ventana.

-NO- grite.- Quédate un poco más, de todas formas yo no voy a dormir más...

Por su mente paso un no rotundo, pero su corazón, ese que no latía, decía SI.

-Esta bien, me quedare un poco más a cambio de...-hizo una pausa, pero yo ya sabía lo que quería- que te portes bien.

Puse cara de inocente y él se rió suavemente.

-Lo pensare- dije con una gran sonrisa picara.

Se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado. Pasamos la noche hablando de él y de mi, de su familia y de la mía así como de nuestras vidas en general. Fui bastante sincera en todo al igual que él.

Edward me contó que Carlisle lo había convertido cuando estaba a punto de morir, yo tomé nota de ello para agradecérselo en un futuro. También me contó que él podía leer la mente de todo el mundo menos la mía.

Ambos nos relajamos mucho, pero, ninguno del todo. Yo seguía controlando lo que decía y Edward controlaba su sed.

Hubo un momento de sinceridad completa en el que nos acercamos demasiado... No lo pude evitar, sus labios me atraían de forma imposible. Lo bese con pasión hasta que de un salto se separó de mi. Su expresión era de angustia, por un momento pensé que mis poderes se habían descontrolado y que le había hecho daño. Pero sus sentidos estaban dominados por la sed era prácticamente lo único que sentía. Quería ayudarlo por eso me levanté y me puse justo delante de él, uní sus manos con las mías y le mire a la cara.

-Abre los ojos Edward- dije con un susurro tierno.

Un bajo gruñido escapaba de su garganta.

-No eres un animal, deja de gruñir y abre los ojos.

No se como, pero funcionó, su sed se calmó bastante y el gruñido desapareció. Abrió los ojos y en ellos solo había amor y preocupación.

-No deberías haber hecho eso, podría haberte herido- dijo sumamente apenado.

-No me ibas a hacer ningún daño- le repliqué y volví a besarlo. Recorrí sus labios de nuevo, los bese pausadamente y el no se retiró. Me aparté un poco de su boca y no pareció gustarle nada.

-No eres un animal y yo confío en ti.- y volví a besarlo.

Notaba como me deseaba y como se controlaba para no hacerme daño. Su sed aumentaba pero lo hacía poco a poco, asíque disfrute ese beso hasta que consideré que debía darle un tiempo para serenarse. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas en los costados.

-No juegues conmigo- dijo con voz lastimosa- no tengo tanto control como tu te crees.

El tono de su voz y sus palabras me hirieron profundamente. Puede que mi piel se endureciera como el diamante, pero mi corazón era tan frágil.

Solté sus manos y le dí la espalda, no quería que viera lo que dolía. Por mi pequeño don, o quizá fuera mejor llamarlo suplicio, supe que se sentía desconcertado, no lo había hecho para herirme, quería protegerme. En aquel momento me sentí tan estúpida, aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso, mis lágrimas volvieron a derramarse de nuevo. Él cada vez se sentía mas confundido, pero yo no podía girarme, le dolería mucho más si me viera llorando de nuevo.

-Edward... yo lo siento...- susurré.

Parecía una disculpa tan simple, tan incompleta, pero el siempre era dulce y comprensivo.

Me abrazó y me besó en el pelo.

-No se como lo hago que siempre acabas llorando por mi culpa-susurro demasiado bajo para que un humano lo captase.

Miré el reloj, las cuatro de la madrugada... que rápido había pasado el tiempo mientras lo besaba.

-Creo que debería acostarme o mañana no podré levantarme.

-Quizá...- dijo suavemente acercándose a mi por delante.

Mi respiración se aceleró, me iba a besar, él a mi. Sus brazos me acercaron lentamente hacía él. Mientras me sujetaba mi corazón se aceleraba. Sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos. Fue cogiendo cachitos de mi labio con los suyos. Me estaba poniendo a mil. Y paró.

-Deberías dormir algo- dijo mientras me empujaba hacía la cama y me obligaba a acostarme.

-Quédate- le pedí.

Se lo pensó unos segundos y luego cedió. Se tumbó a mi lado y comenzó a tararear una nana. No me pude resistir y me quedé dormida.

[***]

Me desperté por la mañana temprano, al despertador le faltaban cinco minutos para sonar, sentía que la noche pasada había pasado algo.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé rápidamente y allí estaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo.

-Los mejores- le contesté también sonriendo.-Necesito unos minutos humanos.

-Concedidos- contestó.

Me levanté y corrí hacía la ducha. Aunque técnicamente no era humana, mis necesidades básicas eran las mismas.

Me lavé el pelo con mi champú de fresa y el cuerpo con el gel de miel y té. Sequé mi pelo en forma rizada para ahorrar más tiempo y recogí los lados con una pequeña pinza atrás.

Cuando entré de nuevo a mi habitación Edward seguía allí, aunque se había cambiado de ropa.

-Te has ido- le acuse.

-Solo durante tus minutos humanos- me replico.- ¿Iras conmigo hoy al instituto?

Me asomé por la ventana, era un día nublado pero no tenía pinta de que fuera a llover.

-¿Que tal si vienes tu conmigo?- le dije girándome y sonriendo traviesa.

-En tu moto...- reflexionó.- Esta bien.

Le presté uno de mis viejos cascos, a ninguno nos hacían falta, pero era mejor guardar los formalismos.

Aparqué mi moto en el mismo lugar de siempre, a la entrada del edificio. Cuando nos bajamos y nos quitamos el casco todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando.

-Mejor entramos- le dije tras poner el candado a la moto.

Esperamos dentro hasta que tocó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Después Edward me acompaño a clase de matemáticas donde ya me esperaba una curiosa Jessica.

-Quiere que se lo cuentes todo- me susurro Edward.

-¿Que tal una ayudita?- le pedí.

-No- dijo él- No sería ético.

-Genial- le respondí- ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Por supuesto- me respondió- Ah, y por cierto, estaré a la escucha.

Genial, pensé, ahora tendría que tener mucho más cuidado. Me adentré en el aula dispuesta a enfrentarme a Jessica y sus preguntas.

-Hola Bella- saludó.

-Hola Jessica.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, este Martes comienzo los finales, como consecuencia estoy un poquito mas ocupada de lo normal, aun así tendréis actualizaciones cada semana!

En cuanto al capitulo de hoy... Bella es muy diferente a lo normal, con una bipolaridad increíble y las hormonas bastante revolucionadas.

Alguna suposición sobre lo que es? Imagináis a Ed, de paquete en la moto? xD


	7. Un pequeño cuento

Bien queridas mías aquí desvelo parte del misterio de Bella... Tener en cuenta que no es un capitulo... Es más bien como un cuento significativo. Muy cortito y que espero que os encante. Aun queda para el final de la historia pero como son tan buenas decidí haceros este regalo :)

* * *

**Leyenda del comienzo**

_ Cuando la humanidad aun era joven, los hijos de la noche gobernaban la tierra. Eran seres de gran belleza y dulce aroma. Dioses para los humanos, sin embargo tenían un secreto, no podían alimentarse como los demás, necesitaban la sangre de los humanos para mantenerse fuertes. Por temor a su ira, los humanos les ofrecían a personas como sacrificio._

_ Una noche un joven vampiro se resistió a dejar morir a una bella joven, para salvarla, decidió transformarla en una de ellos._

_ Sin embargo la joven no lo veía como un favor, el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su anatomía parecía arder. No dejaba de chillar. La Luna compadeciéndose de la joven y cansada de las masacres provocadas por los vampiros, decidió ayudarla. Intervino en su transformación, mezclando la ponzoña que corría por sus venas con la vida del vampiro que la había transformado._

_ La joven dejó de gritar y sintió como su cuerpo absorbía la energía del vampiro. A los pocos minutos abrió los ojos y junto a ella solo había polvo. La Luna con su inmensa compasión le explicó todo._

_-Tu eres desde ahora mi hermana, tus ojos serán plateados en mi honor, serás capaz de saber que sienten y que piensan los demás, tu piel será dura como el diamante y clara como yo-le dijo la Luna- Sin embargo a cambio tu te encargaras de castigar a mis hijos por sus pecados- le encomendó._

_ Al principio la joven hizo lo que la Luna le pidió, tomo la vida de aquellos vampiros crueles que hacían sufrir a los humanos antes de matarlos y dejo vivos a aquellos que eran más compasivos._

_ Pero llego un momento en que se sintió sola. Recordaba como la Luna la había salvado y decidió intentarlo ella._

_ Tras una de sus cacerías la joven encontró a un humano en plena transformación, cogió al vampiro que le había hecho aquello y paso su vida al chico. Todo salió bien, pero la Luna la castigó pues se sentía ofendida._

_ Hizo que su poder fuese difícil de controlar de forma que no pudiese estar cerca de ningún vampiro, tornó su piel de la dureza habitual de modo que solo en peligro esta volviera a su estado anterior y mato al chico como advertencia._

_ Pasaron los años y por su buen comportamiento la Luna le permitió hacer ocho hermanos de la Luna, al igual que el número de planetas._

_ Poco a poco, se fueron convirtiendo en una leyenda... Una leyenda de miedo para vampiros._

* * *

_Tatatatachaaaaaan, espero sus comentarios ansiosa perdida. _


	8. Risas

Si lo se, soy mala y llevo mucho sin pasar por aquí, pero he tenido que mudarme de nuevo a casa debido a las vacaciones de verano y aun sigo de exámenes en otra ciudad asíque voy un poquito estresada, solo un poquito :D Además ya os he desvelado que es nuestra protagonista...

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Risas**

-¿Asíque estáis juntos, no?- preguntó tanteando el terreno.  
-Si, creo que sí- le contesté dudosa, Edward y yo nunca nos lo habíamos confirmado pero, era eso lo que parecía.  
-¿Y como fue, como empezasteis, te gusta de verdad?- interrogó a toda velocidad, por su mente pasaban otras mil preguntas más.

Aquello iba a ser un suplicio como no ocurriera un milagro.

-Pues no sé como empezó exactamente, estábamos enfadados el uno con el otro y luego empezamos a sincerarnos, ya sabes, una cosa lleva a otra.-Mierda pensé, eso no debería haberlo dicho, continué rápidamente para acabar antes-Y si me gusta de verdad...  
-¿En serio?- dijo pensativa.  
-Si pero creo que a mi me importa más esto que a él, no sé, en ocasiones noto que piensa en otras cosas cuando está conmigo.  
-¿Os habéis besado?- preguntó entusiasmada- Mike y yo casi llegamos al primer beso en nuestra primera cita.

Ahí estaba el milagro, me escabullí de su pregunta interrogándola sobre su cita con Mike. Su mente se distrajo por completo en cuando sintió un mínimo de interés por ella. Se pasó las siguientes tres horas pensando y hablando sobre su cita.  
Después de Educación Física nos dirigimos a la cafetería, allí me separé de ellos y me senté con Edward.  
Estaba un poco ofuscado cuando me acerqué a él, al parecer no le había gustado algo de lo que le había dicho a Jess.

-¿Por qué has cogido tanta comida?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba.  
-Hola a ti también- dijo con una sonrisa- Es para ti.

Mire la comida de reojo, aunque su sabor no había cambiado mucho tras mi transformación, no solía comer, cuando no me veía obligada.

-Yo no como tanto, de hecho apenas almuerzo- le dije sonriendo.

Cogí un zumo de manzana, lo abrí y comencé a beberlo a pequeños tragos.

-¿Que es lo que no te ha gustado de mi conversación con Jess?- le dije mirando sus ojos de un marrón muy oscuro.

Me miro sorprendido, no había mencionado nada.

-Aunque creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, soy capaz de unir dos hechos y obtener una conclusión- dije sacándole la lengua.  
-Eres muy perceptiva-dijo- pero me parece que te equivocas en algo, tu me importas mucho mas a mi de lo que yo te importo a ti.  
-Asíque era eso-le dije- ¿crees que no tengo razón?, ¿acaso tu mente cuando estas conmigo no piensa en otras cosas- dije recorriendo mis venas con la yema de un dedo.  
-Eso solo me da la razón, yo me preocupo de que no te pase nada por mi culpa- dijo en un susurro rápido.

Tenía que reconocerlo, él tenía razón en eso. Se centraba en controlar su sed en todo momento, incluso ahora.  
Estaba pensando en que debía ir a cazar, pero no sabía como decírmelo.

-Tus ojos están muy oscuros-le mencioné- pronto tendrás que ir de caza- susurré con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la mano.  
-Si.  
-Hoy tendrás que volver con tu familia, yo me iré cuando acabe el recreo- murmuré.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó curioso.

Por lo mismo que tú pensé, no me apetece romper millones de agujas.

-Tengo pánico a las agujas- le respondí poniéndome colorada- Y hoy toca prueba del RH en Biología.

Río con gusto durante un rato.

-Eres de lo que no hay- dijo entre risitas- no te importa dormir con un vampiro al lado y te aterra una prueba de RH.

Lo dejé que riera con gusto, mejor eso que la verdad, ¿no? Pensé.  
Sonó la campana y me levanté.

-¿Te veré esta noche?- le pregunté.  
-No, yo también me voy ahora- pues claro pensé mientras lo decía- Me voy de caza con Alice.  
-¿Crees que le molestará que te secuestre un poco antes de irte?  
-Me espera ya en casa, pero no creó que le importe que tarde un poco más- dijo pensando en que se me habría ocurrido esta vez.  
-No te asustes- bromeé. Le cogí la mano y nos dirigimos a mi casa en mi moto.

Estaba un poco nerviosa y aceleré un poco más de lo habitual en mi. Noté que Edward se ponía tenso, eso me gustó y aceleré más aun.  
Cuando llegamos a mi calle disminuí la velocidad hasta parar la moto dentro de la caseta. Edward se bajo de un salto y se me quedó mirando con cara de enfado.

-No era necesario que hicieses eso- gruño mientras me quitaba el casco.  
-No ha pasado nada y no es la primera vez que lo hago-le dije fingiendo un pequeño enfado.  
-¿Era necesario que pusieses tu vida en peligro a lo tonto?- preguntó con enfado.  
-Tu corres mucho más con tu coche, aunque yo esté dentro- le reproche.  
-Mis reflejos son mucho mejores que los tuyos.- dijo moderando su tono.  
-Eso no quita el hecho de que corro el mismo peligro- dije quitando el casco de su mano.  
-Me has traído para darme una lección- preguntó riéndose.

Guardé los dos cascos y saqué otro de color fucsia, lo dejé sobre la mesa que había allí y saqué un mono negro y unas botas a juego con el casco.

-Te he traído porque necesito que me ayudes a ponérmelo-dije señalando el mono- tengo que hacer un viaje a Port Ángeles.  
-¿Como?- dijo preocupado.  
-Tranquilo- dije acercándome a la moto y poniéndole el tope- no correré mucho.

Me quité la chaqueta y la camiseta de manga larga hasta quedarme con una fina blusa de tirantes.  
Edward se quedó mirándome, era la primera vez que sentía ese deseo por mi. Me quité las deportivas y abrí el mono.

-¿Me ayudas?- dije sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Se acercó tan rápido que me caí al suelo con la mitad del mono puesto. Se arrodilló en el suelo delante de mi, preocupado porque me hubiese hecho daño. De repente me dio la risa. Acabé tumbada en el suelo riéndome a carcajadas mientras Edward me miraba sin saber si reírse o no. Un par de minutos más tarde los dos estábamos sentados en el suelo sin parar de reír. Nos quedamos mirándonos. Sus labios parecían llamarme, pero me aguanté, tenía demasiada sed. Desvié la vista para poder resistirme. Me sorprendió sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacía él.

-Edward, yo...- susurré antes de que sus besos me distrajeran.

Recorrió mi labio con pequeños besos, bajo por mi barbilla y llegó a mi cuello. Esto era demasiado, ¿como iba a controlarme si seguía haciendo aquello?.

-Edward-dije atrayéndole hacía mi.  
-Bella, para- dijo abriendo los ojos y apartándome.

Se levantó del suelo y me tendió la mano, la cogí y me levanté. Pasó las manos por detrás de mi y me ayudó a ponerme la parte de arriba del mono. Me abrochó la cremallera, me separé de él y me puse las botas.

-¿Me pasas los guantes que hay detrás de ti?- le pregunté.

Los cogió entre risas y me los pasó.

-¿De que te ríes?- le increpé- ¿Tienes algo en contra del rosa?  
-No, no, no- dijo aguantando la risa.

Me acerqué a él y le bese.

-¿Quieres que te acerque?- le pregunté mientras me ponía el casco- me pilla de camino, creó...  
-Mientras no corras mucho...

Me guío con la presión de sus brazos, su casa se encontraba fuera de los límites del pueblo. Cogí el camino a Port Ángeles y después tomé un desvío casi imperceptible. Cuando llegué los jóvenes Cullen estaban en la puerta de la casa. Frené al llegar a la entrada, Edward bajo y yo me quité el casco momentáneamente para darle un fugaz beso.

-Adiós Edward.  
-Adiós Bella.

Me coloqué el casco y eche una mirada rápida a la mente de los presentes.  
Alice pensaba que la combinación del rosa y el negro me sentaba bien.  
Jasper aguantaba su sed.  
Rosalie pensaba en si misma y en que no sabía como Edward había podido enamorarse de mi y no de ella.  
Emmett pensaba que mi moto era muy chula.  
Edward solo pensaba en que debía hablar con Alice y en lo preocupante de que yo fuese sola en moto.

Aceleré y les di la espalda a todos. Si las mentes humanas eran extrañas, las de los vampiros lo eran mucho más.  
En realidad no me dirigía a Port Ángeles, si no a una zona boscosa en la que sabía de la existencia de osos. Muy nutritivos y bastante peligrosos para los humanos. Necesitaba energía urgente y esa era una forma bastante buena de conseguirla. Aparqué la moto al borde de la carretera, dejé el casco y los guantes encima y me introduje en el bosque, sintiendo el susurro de la naturaleza a mi alrededor.

* * *

Hasta aquí podeis leer hoy, más y mejor el próximo día, espero mis tomatazos pronto xD


	9. Pasión y velocidad

Buenas tardes pequeños habitantes de detrás de la pantalla aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, un poco más subido de tono que lo habitual, pero no mucho. Disfrutarlo. :)

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : Pasión y velocidad.**

Un árbol, no sería suficiente esta vez, necesitaba algo mas vivo, por eso había venido aquí.  
Me concentré hasta que encontré el olor del oso. Lo seguí hasta una cueva y allí lo encontré. La mayoría de las personas no se enfrentarían a un oso, ni siquiera bien armados, pero yo no era como los demás. Me acerqué despacio y puse una mano en su cabeza.

-No te dolerá.

Siempre había sido compasiva y no pensaba cambiar ahora. Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví ha abrir vi la pequeña montaña de polvo. Recordé una frase que solía decir mi abuela cuando yo era niña: "Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás".  
Olfateé el aire un poco, ya no había ni rastro de mi olor, tan solo se percibía un aroma como a carne asada.  
Volví a mi moto y me puse de nuevo los guantes, estaba concentrada intentando cerrar una de las cremalleras cuando los percibí. Vampiros, entre ellos Edward.  
Se me quedaron mirando un momento y luego él se acercó.

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó con un fugaz beso.  
-Una pequeña parada.  
-Así no llegaras nunca a Port Ángeles.  
-He cambiado de opinión, me vuelvo a casa- dije aparentando cansancio- ¿Tu ya has terminado?  
-No, hemos perdido a nuestras presas y volveremos a salir mañana.

Sonreí ante la idea que pasaba por su cabeza y se la propuse.

-¿Te llevo?- pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Ummm- dijo acercándose a mi- creo que podré protegerte mejor si voy contigo.

Me dieron ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero sus pensamientos y sus sensaciones decían que se preocupaba realmente por mi.  
Se dio la vuelta para despedirse de sus hermanos y yo revisé sus mentes.  
A Jasper y Alice les daba igual que Edward volviera conmigo, Emmett por otro lado estaba feliz de que Edward se fuese, así tengo menos competencia pensaba constantemente, Rosalie por otro lado era el contrapunto de su pareja, se sentía indignada por el hecho de que Edward me prefiriese a mi.

-Vamos- dijo Edward.

Me puse el casco, me subí a la moto y arranqué.  
Intenté alargar el trayecto hasta Forks para poder pasar más tiempo con Edward pegado a mi, pero me gustaba demasiado la velocidad.  
Cuando llegamos al cobertizo Edward bajo rápidamente de la moto, su precioso rostro estaba crispado por el enfado.

-Sigues corriendo demasiado- dijo mirándome de manera acusadora.

Decidí ignorar su comentario por completo. El traje pesaba demasiado y comencé a quitármelo, primero el casco, después los guantes y las botas. Sin embargo el mono fue más fuerte que yo, intenté quitármelo normal, pero, como no lo conseguía empecé a dar saltitos y vueltas, mientras Edward se desternillaba de mi.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto entre risas.  
-Depende- le contesté parándome- ¿Voy a volver a acabar en el suelo?- dije guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.  
-No sé- dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me inclinaba hacía atrás.- No deberías tentarme.

Valoré su sed, prácticamente nula en aquel momento, y acerqué sus labios a los míos. Nos besamos con pasión durante unos minutos, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada, asíque aproveche y metí una de mis piernas entre las suyas con tan "mala" suerte que nos caímos al suelo. Edward intentó separarse de mi, pues le preocupaba haberme hecho daño, pero yo no se lo permití, al contrario me pegué más a él.

-Estoy bien- le susurré al oído en uno de los pocos instantes en los que no le estaba besando.

Pareció relajarse ante ese hecho. Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos y entrelazados, al igual que nuestros labios. Una de sus manos recorría con suavidad mi costado por debajo del mono, mientras que la otra soportaba su peso para no hacerme daño. Mis manos aprovecharon que las suyas estaban ocupadas para introducirse bajo su ajustado suéter, notaba cada uno de sus perfectos músculos y mi pulso acelerado. Estábamos disfrutando el uno del otro.

-Espera- susurró con voz ronca.

Al principio me asusté creyendo que se alejaría de mi, pero al escrutar su mente no pude evitar sonreír, el mono era un estorbo.  
Me lo quitó con manos veloces y sin ningún esfuerzo. Una risita avergonzada salió de mi boca, yo había hecho el ridículo de lo lindo sin conseguir quitarme ni una manga.  
Volvió a tumbarse junto a mi y ambos retornamos a lo que segundos atrás hacíamos. Me cansé de la barrera que suponía su camiseta y se la quité. Me miró algo sorprendido cuando lo hice y yo me ruboricé ante sus pensamientos.

-Esto no está bien- dijo consumido por la pasión.

Me disponía a volver a besarle cuando oímos un ruido en el jardín.

-Charlie-susurramos a la vez.  
-¿Debería verme?- preguntó mientras se ponía la camiseta a toda prisa.  
-No sé...

Edward se dio la vuelta con intención de marcharse pero lo agarré de la mano y lo situé junto a mi.

-Es hora de que conozcas a mi padre formalmente- susurré todavía con la respiración alterada.

Charlie abrió la puerta y entró.

-Hola papá- dije alegremente.  
-Bella, cariño estaba preocupado, hoy tu moto llegar y pensé que te había pasado algo al entrar.-dijo Charlie preocupado, mientras miraba de forma acusadora a Edward.  
-Papá, este es Edward Cullen- dije presentándoselo, mientras Edward le tendía una mano.

Charlie se la estrecho a regañadientes.

-Nos vemos ahora Bella- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del cobertizo.

Esperamos unos minutos todavía cogidos de la mano.

-Sigue ahí- me susurró Edward al oído.  
-Lo sé- le contesté.- ¿Querías algo más papá?- dije alzando la voz.  
-No- se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta- Se me ha caído el reloj.

Ante esta contestación ni Edward ni yo pudimos aguantar la risa, asíque intentamos que no nos oyera. Una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente no nos reprimimos por más tiempo. Mi padre nunca llevaba reloj, pues decía que el tiempo se medía por el trabajo realizado y por las experiencias vividas.

Miré el techo de mi habitación, los acontecimientos de aquel día se juntaban en mi mente como un aviso.  
La presentación improvisada de Edward a mi padre hacía más formal lo que teníamos, sin embargo, para mi todo era más difícil. Ocultarle a mi padre lo que yo era no resultaba muy difícil, pero, ahora con Edward tan cerca de mi, me iba a costar un gran esfuerzo. Pensé en el encuentro del bosque de ese día, casi me habían descubierto. No podía seguir así, tendría que contárselo pronto, por mucho miedo que me diese que él, mi dios griego, mi rostro perfecto, mi dulce protector, dejara de quererme.  
Me imaginé su cara, su reacción, al principio no lo creería al igual que un humano no creería estar delante de un vampiro, luego vendría el reproche por no habérselo contado, seguido de la confusión, para continuar con el terror...

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos. Me di la vuelta y me abracé a la almohada. Aquello era tan duro, cuando por fin encontraba a una persona que le gustaba como era...

Acaricié suavemente la media luna que pendía de mi cuello. Empezaba a comprender como se debía sentir Beatriz, sola...  
Mis parpados se fueron cerrando con aquellas cuatro letras en mi mente, me quedaría sola.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, los sentía hinchados y veía borroso, el llanto de la noche me había pasado factura.  
Era sábado y no tenía ninguna prisa por levantarme, asíque me dí la vuelta con la intención de seguir durmiendo, pero me dí con algo frío en la cabeza.

No podía verle pero su mente y sus sentimientos le delataban. En aquel momento se preguntaba que me había pasado para tener los ojos así. Me vi reflejada en sus pensamientos, realmente estaba horrible.

-Buenos días-dije intentando ser dulce, aunque la voz de camionera no ayudo mucho.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada mientras me daba un beso en la frente.  
-La verdad es que no- dije poniéndome una mano sobre los ojos.

Notaba como su preocupación aumentaba, estaba a punto de ofrecerme ir al médico cuando se me ocurrió algo.

-¿No deberías estar de caza?- dije mientras me tapaba con las mantas.  
-Iré esta tarde- dijo todavía algo preocupado-Quizá sería mejor que me apartase.  
-Mejor abrázame, necesito descansar y contigo cerca me siento protegida- susurré.

Al principio pareció un poco reticente pero después simplemente se dejó llevar. Me quedé dormida enseguida, lo que le había dicho era totalmente cierto, yo podría ser muy fuerte pero con Edward cerca me sentía mejor.  
La nana llegó a mis oídos mientras me sumergía en el mundo de lo irreal...

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos hoy señoritas, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y bienvenidas a las nuevas. Son mi motivación para seguir subiendo esta pequeña historia, bueno... Quizá no tan pequeña :)


	10. Paseo nocturno

Buenas noches señoritas aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo, no penséis que es de los últimos porque estamos casi en la mitad de la historia :) Abajo os dejo una pequeña nota.

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: Paseo nocturno**

La nana llegó a mis oídos mientras me sumergía en el mundo de lo irreal...  
Dormí plácidamente mientras los brazos de Edward me envolvían. Mis sueños giraban entorno a él, soñaba que me besaba y que compartíamos una vida juntos... Era feliz, pero vivía una mentira, de la que intentaba librarme constantemente. El sueño se tornó pesadilla cuando él, mi vida, me dejó asustado de lo que yo era.

Me desperté gritando su nombre. Sus brazos ya no me envolvían. Me asusté... ¿Había dicho algo en sueños?. Me concentré buscando su mente. Estaba en el piso de abajo hablando por el móvil, no quería despertarme. Estaba tan concentrado que no me había oído gritar. Agucé el oído para escuchar su conversación.

-Si Alice has visto bien, ¿podemos verdad?- preguntó nervioso.  
-Claro Ed, pero asegúrate de que Bella se pone bien.  
-Gracias, duendecillo- dijo Edward.

Colgó el teléfono y subió las escaleras corriendo.  
Me incorporé, abrí la ventana y subí un poco la persiana antes de que Edward pasara por la puerta.  
Estaba recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta cuando entró. Me giré y le sonreí.

-Veo que ya estas mejor-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.  
-Si-dije sonriendo- muchas gracias por quedarte todo el día conmigo- dije señalando el reloj que marcaba las siete de la tarde.  
-Un placer- dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la frente- aunque pronto tendré que irme.

Puse mala cara y el soltó una suave risita, dejando su olor en mi pelo.

-Es por tu bien-dijo poniéndose serio- no te gustaría tener un vampiro sediento en tu habitación.

Me sentí muy mal, se iba para no hacerme daño...

-Entonces- dije con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿no aguantarías un beso?-dije mientras me pegaba a él.

Un calambre recorrió mis manos cuando las uní detrás de él. Sonrió traviesamente y se inclinó para unir sus labios a los míos.  
Fue demasiado fugaz, mis labios ardían y tuve que morderlos para poder resistirme, no permitiría que le besase mientras estuviese tan sediento.

-Hasta mañana- dijo en mi oído mientras desaparecía.

Me quedé mirando el reloj hasta que oí el coche patrulla de Charlie. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y llegué a la cocina en el momento que la puerta de la entrada se abría.  
Saqué unos pescados del frigorífico y los hice con salsa de limón mientras Charlie subía a ducharse.

-Huele muy bien-dijo Charlie acercándose a la mesa que ya estaba puesta.

Cenamos en silenció y yo subí a mi habitación al terminar de fregar. Charlie, por su parte, subió pronto a acostarse.  
Los ronquidos de Charlie me impedían dormir, la cabeza me daba vueltas, por fin había tomado una decisión...  
Me vestí con rapidez y baje las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido, los ronquidos de mi padre seguía siendo profundos cuando llegué a la puerta.

Un temblor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis nervios estaban de punta, no podía hacerlo... Es más no sabía como hacerlo.  
El quería una mentira y ya era hora de decirle la verdad. Toda la debilidad fingida debía desaparecer... Pero ahora era cuando aparecía de verdad...

Respire varias veces para relajarme, abrí la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a Charlie y me encamine al bosque. Para un humano quizá aquella era una distancia demasiado larga para realizarla corriendo, pero no para mi.  
Llego la hora, pensé antes de echar a correr bajo la lluvia...

Cuando llegué al porche de la casa mi ropa chorreaba, al igual que mi pelo. Había tenido mucho cuidado durante el camino de no hacer ningún ruido, asíque me sorprendí al ver allí a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Los reconocí como los "padres" de Edward, pues los había vislumbrado en su mente en varias ocasiones, además de en el incidente del hospital.

Me metí en sus mentes para averiguar que hacían allí fuera. Estaban sorprendidos de verme pero, aun así pude saber la razón de que se encontrasen en ese lugar, estaban esperando la llegada del resto de su familia.

-Esme, Carlisle- dije a modo de saludo- Tengo que hablar con Edward.

Esme se acercó a mi.

-Estás empapada- dijo observándome con cuidado.-Entremos dentro.

Al entrar, me arrepentí de no haber cogido el viejo coche. Me quedé en la puerta parada.

-Lo siento, no pensé en lo limpio que esto estaría-dije disculpándome.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba helada hasta el tuétano.

-No tardaran mucho en llegar-dijo tendiéndome una toalla y guiándome al comedor.  
-¿Como has llegado aquí?-preguntó Carlisle.  
-Corriendo- ambos me miraron incrédulos- es una larga historia.  
-Creo que has venido a contárnosla- conjeturó Carlisle.  
-Edward os va a necesitar-dije tristemente.  
-Quizá deberías contárnoslo a nosotros primero- sugirieron.

Indagué en sus pensamientos y en sus emociones, estaban preocupados por Edward, como lo estarían unos padres más normales.

-No creo que fuese justo-susurré con voz ronca.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, no estaba cansada pero en aquel momento necesitaba un lugar en el que sentarme. Dirigí una mirada a mi ropa empapada y después al gran sofá blanco.

-Puedes sentarte- dijo Esme intentando disimular su tono nervioso.  
-¿Puedo?-dije señalando una silla que se encontraba enfrente de mi.

Ambos asintieron y se miraron con una oculta preocupación. Yo bajé la vista y oculte mi cara al agarrarme la cabeza con ambas manos, disminuyendo mi ángulo de visión.

Sus mentes protectoras no dejaban de hacerse preguntas sobre mi... Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza cuando sentí que se acercaban.

-Ya vienen-susurré.

Carlisle y Esme apartaron su mirada para posarla en mí, ni siquiera ellos notaban que se aproximaban por el bosque. Al llegar al límite aceleraron el paso, habían captado mi olor.  
Escuche como abrían la puerta y unos suaves pasos acercándose. Todos se quedaron en la entrada del comedor, mirándome. Desde su mente yo estaba horrible.

-Bella- susurró Edward acercándose a mi- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Saqué fuerzas de donde no existían y aparte las manos de mi cara. Sentía mis ojos humedecerse y aun así me atreví a mirar esas doradas profundidades, tan complicadas y tan sensibles, que en aquel momento me miraban preocupadas.

-Tenemos que hablar- dije muy bajito.  
-Mañana-dijo Edward abrazándome- Ahora te llevaré a casa, necesitas entrar en calor.  
-Tiene que ser ahora- dije levantándome y apartándome de su abrazo- Es importante.

Me miró sorprendido, sus brazos me aferraban con la suficiente fuerza como para que no me pudiera alejar de él, pero yo lo había hecho, me había zafado de sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo.  
Tan solo se notaba un pequeño destello en mis ojos plateados.

-No soy como tu crees-dije mientras el tenue brillo de mis ojos se diluía.

* * *

Llegamos a la parte de las confesiones de Bella, vas a ver una chica diferente, fuerte pero débil al mismo tiempo...

Por otra parte vivo en clase y estudiando últimamente pero seguiré actualizando, si comprobáis que paso toda una semana sin actualizar y no he avisado que alguien me llame la atención con total confianza.

Espero que os guste lo que leéis, ¡ser felices!


	11. Mi historia

Bueeeno aquí os dejo la CONFESIÓN, muajajaja. Como pequeña aclaración, lo que va entre * son pensamientos. Disfrutarlo y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capitulo nueve: mi historia.**

-No soy como tu crees-dije mientras el tenue brillo de mis ojos se diluía.

En varias ocasiones me había preguntado por qué no lo percibía. Pero solo llegaba a la conclusión de que no quería verlo.

-¿Que estas diciendo Bella?- preguntó sin comprender.

De nuevo no lo había percibido. Pensé en como explicárselo, en como ser sutil pero clara.

-Una vez me dijiste que tu eras una leyenda para los humanos y que os habían olvidado para protegerse- dije a gran velocidad en un susurro.

Su mirada seguía siendo de incomprensión, tomé aire y solté el resto.

-Podría decirse que yo soy lo mismo para vosotros.  
-No te entiendo- dijo con una mirada turbada.

Me concentré un poco para conseguir mi objetivo, poco a poco mi piel fue tornándose de una dureza mayor hasta que se asemejó a la del diamante. Como consecuencia mis ojos desprendieron un pequeño destello plateado, en esta ocasión todos se dieron cuenta.

-Soy una hermana de la Luna, Edward- hice una pequeña pausa y continué- soy una leyenda de miedo para vampiros.

Edward me miro confuso, él ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba, sin embargo Carlisle me miro con una profunda concentración pintada en el rostro.

-Si, es posible, no nos extinguimos- dije contestando a las preguntas de su mente.

Edward me miró extrañado, no se explicaba como había conseguido hacer eso.

-¿Como sabias lo que estaba pensando?- preguntó con gran interés.  
-De la misma manera que tu, escucho su mente- contesté y tuve que añadir- No, no soy un vampiro.  
-¿Como...?- empezó a preguntar.  
-También puedo leer tu mente- sabía que si hubiese podido se habría sonrojado- y saber lo que sientes.

Un pequeño silenció se formo en la estancia.

-¡Lo que faltaba!-soltó Emmet- Una cotilla más...

Todos lo miraron de reojo, a ninguno le parecía bien que hubiese soltado aquella broma, a mi por el contrario me pareció un gran gesto, por lo que le dirigí una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Estaba concentrada en el rostro de Edward cuando una de las preguntas que rondaban la mente de Carlisle me llamó la atención.

-También yo podría considerarme vegetariana- dije con una sonrisa triste- Vosotros os alimentáis de la sangre de los animales, mientras que yo lo hago de la energía de las cosas.

Desbloquee mi mente lo justo para que uno de mis pensamientos llegase hasta Edward.

*Entenderé que no quieras estar nunca más a mi lado*

Sus dorados ojos se clavaron en los míos, la profunda presión que tenían sobre mi me obligó a cerrarlos. No quería que las lagrimas brotasen de mis ojos, pero de lo que deseamos a lo que ocurre siempre hay una gran diferencia. Una lágrima se derramó, me sentí fuera de lugar y muy débil, pensaba en salir corriendo cuando unos brazos fríos y protectores me envolvieron. Mi dios griego me abrazaba con todo el cariño del mundo.

-¿Como no voy a querer estar a tu lado?-susurró en mi oído suavemente.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho perfecto, deseaba quedarme allí para siempre.  
Fui notando como uno a uno, los miembros de la familia d Edward, iban desapareciendo. Nos dejaban intimidad o algo por muy parecido.

-Siento no habértelo contado antes- dije hipando.  
-Lo entiendo, no querías perderme-dijo- creo que sabes que a mi me pasaba lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Asentí.

-Siempre he sabido lo que pensabas- hice una pausa acordándome de algo- Una vez te dije que distingo fácilmente la verdad de la mentira, creo que ya sabes la razón.

Bajo la mirada avergonzado y yo solté una buena carcajada. Se estaba arrepintiendo de cada una de las mentiras que había dicho.  
Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y besé sus labios. Sabía que me deseaba pero seguía teniendo mucho cuidado.

-No soy tan débil como tu te crees- susurré mientras mis labios rozaban el lóbulo de su oreja.  
-Eso es trampa- dijo en un susurro rápido- sabes exactamente lo que quiero.  
-Tu también sabes lo que yo quiero- dije sensualmente.

Una risita se escucho en el piso de arriba.

*Eso en un hotel, no queremos que destrocéis la casa* pensó Emmet.

Ambos sonreímos.

-Debería volver a casa.  
-Vamos te llevo- dijo dirigiéndose a su coche.

Yo le paré en seco y le dirigí una mirada juguetona.

-Dime Eddi- dije usando un pequeño diminutivo que le hizo sonreír- ¿Eres muy rápido corriendo?- pregunté mientras le soltaba y echaba a correr.

Pronto le sacaba la distancia suficiente como para llevar a cabo mi plan... Había dejado de llover asíque debía aprovechar.  
Me pare y trepé un árbol, segura que él notaría que lo había hecho, me senté en una de las ramas bajas y esperé.  
Edward pasó por debajo de donde yo estaba a toda velocidad por lo que supe que no le gustaba perder. Diez metros más allá se paró en seco con cara de confusión. No pude evitarlo, era tan cómico verlo así que me eche a reír, lo que descubrió mi posición. En un par de segundos lo tenía debajo.

-¿Que haces ahí?- preguntó sonriente.  
-Esperarte- dije apoyándome en el tronco y dibujando en mi cara una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

Vi sus intenciones en su mente y salté rápidamente a la rama superior.

-Cuidado Eddi, se lo que vas a hacer antes de que te decidas- le advertí sacándole la lengua.  
-Eres una tramposa- dijo simulando un puchero.  
-¿Por qué no subes aquí conmigo?- le pregunté mientras me apartaba un poco del tronco para dejarle sitio.

Con una sonrisita trepó con facilidad hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó en el hueco que le había dejado.

-Quiero contarte algo- murmuré- ¿sabrás escucharme?

Asintió intrigado.

-Te voy a contar mi historia- dije en susurros- Hace más o menos un año me convertí en lo que ahora soy- hice una pausa mientras un temblor recorría mi cuerpo- Tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en el instituto y cuando volvía a casa ya era de noche, estaba cansada y cogí un atajo por unas calles oscuras. Recuerdo que me sentía como si alguien me siguiese- reflexioné mientras Edward clavaba sus ojos en mi, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo- Aceleré el paso para llegar antes a la zona iluminada, esa sensación de que me estuviesen vigilando no desaparecía, algo frío me rozó y yo me paré en mitad de la calle, unos brazos me inmovilizaron, recuerdo que me dijo que me estuviese quieta y que yo chille- cogí su mano y la guié hasta la diminuta cicatriz que me quedaba en el cuello- me mordió, pero tuve suerte, ella apareció y me socorrió- Edward puso mala cara y fue a decir algo, pero yo puse mi dedo sobre sus labios y continué- Me salvó transformándome en lo que soy ahora, me explicó lo que éramos y cual era nuestra forma de vida, así como nuestro deber- hice una mueca ante eso-. Mi madre me miró de forma extraña durante un tiempo hasta que me llevó a un médico que le dijo que los cambios que yo había sufrido se debían a la exposición que había tenido mi cuerpo a diferentes sustancias químicas, el me entregó esto- dije cogiendo mi colgante y poniéndolo a la pequeña luz de la Luna que se filtraba entre las nubes- Es del color de mis ojos.- Dije sonriendo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silenció su mano seguía en mi cuello, realizando pequeños círculos alrededor de mi cicatriz. Me concentré en ese roce, era tan placentero que me hacía olvidar cualquier cosa.

-Si de verdad eres tan fuerte- dijo, realmente pensaba lo contrario- ¿Como es que enfermas?

Buena pregunta pensé.

-Mi cuerpo es más duro y más fuerte, pero mi corazón sigue latiendo- ante ese comentario él hizo una mueca- no me malinterpretes- me apresuré a decir- Temía perderte y no pude evitar pasarme la noche llorando, puedo evitar el daño ajeno pero no el que yo misma me infrinjo.

Su mano bajo y se posó en mi corazón con un suave roce.

-Es relajante- dijo concentrándose en mis latidos.

Me sorprendí de que su sed estuviese tan controlada como para poder hacer eso.

-Hay algo más- susurre mientras miraba al cielo- Nunca debes beber mi sangre, eso te mataría.

*¿Como puede ser que algo tan dulce pueda hacerme daño?* pensó.

-Mi sangre es venenosa para ti- dije acercándome a él- Pero mis labios no.

La reacción fue instantánea, a los pocos segundos estábamos besándonos con pasión, mientras recorríamos nuestros cuerpos con las manos. Noté algo que no me gustó, seguía controlándose.

-Relájate Edward- dije mientras mi ojos se volvían a iluminar.

Le costó un poco pero lo consiguió, sus besos eran tan apasionados que me quemaban pero, no por ello dejé que cesaran.

* * *

Y hasta aquí toca jajaja, bueno chicas espero que sigais teniendo muchas preguntas porque aun queda historia para rato.

La semana que viene no actualizaré porque me voy de vacaciones... Nos leeremos la siguiente, ser buenas y dejarme muchos comentarios. :)


	12. Familia

Hola chicas, siento el retraso pero aun estoy recuperándome de las vacaciones, he andado y fotografiado más sitios que en toda mi vida. Todo precioso, eso si. Jajaja. Bueno no os doy más la lata, nos leemos abajo y disfrutar del capitulo.

PD: HAY LEMMON cuidado.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: la familia**

Sus manos se movían sin miedo por mi cuerpo, aunque un pequeño temblor recorría sus dedos. Cada vez estábamos mas cerca y yo me estaba descontrolando...  
Le quité la camiseta harta de la barrera que suponía. Sus ojos se abrieron y se posaron en mi. Esos puntos dorados se habían oscurecido un poco, su mirada reflejaba mil cosas pero sobre todo deseo.

*Esto no esta bien* pensó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me deseas?- dije bajando la vista al suelo.  
-Sabes que sí- dijo y volvimos a besarnos.

No era muy consciente de lo que hacía, simplemente me concentraba en no hacerle daño. Quizá por eso no me dí cuenta de que estábamos en el suelo hasta que sus labios recorrieron mi pecho.  
Abrí unos instantes los ojos y me observé. Ya solo me quedaba una prenda, mientras que él todavía llevaba el pantalón. Mis manos bajaron, pero mi pulso era tembloroso, cada vez estábamos más cerca. Me desesperaba que aquella prenda siguiese por en medio asíque se la arranqué con un suave tirón.

*¿Y eso?* preguntaba su mente. Yo no podía articular palabra asíque quité la protección de mi mente.  
*Me molestaban* pensé. Una suave risa me recorrió el cuello.*Edward te necesito* pensaba constantemente.

Oí dos crujidos y supe que ya no había impedimentos.  
Sus labios dejaron de recorrer mi cuerpo y se posaron en mi boca, mientras sus manos me aupaban y me apoyaban contra él. Mis piernas se cerraron automáticamente entorno a su cintura.

-¿Estas segura?- susurro sobre mis labios.

*Si* pensé mientras me preparaba.

Edward nos tumbó a ambos en el suelo con mucho cuidado de no hacerme daño. Lo sentía encima de mi aunque no aguantaba ni una milésima de su peso. Busqué con la mirada y encontré una raíz externa, eso me ayudaría a canalizar mi energía. Edward empujó y yo me encogí un poco como acto reflejo.

*¿Necesitas que pare, estas bien?* preguntaba su mente.  
*Dame un minuto* pensé yo mientras intentaba relajar mi cuerpo.

-Ya- murmuré muy bajito.

Como respuesta sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, primero con cuidado y más tarde acompasando mis movimientos. Con cada nueva sacudida todo mi cuerpo se estremecía y mi boca emitía gemidos cada vez más altos. Edward no se quedaba atrás, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su boca también emitía pequeños gemidos. Llegamos al culmen acompasados y con su último movimiento yo cesé de estremecerme.  
Edward se tumbó a mi lado y ambos miramos hacía arriba. Una risita débil salió de sus labios al ver el estado en el que había quedado el árbol. Yo lo miré sorprendida, no sabía que podía pasar cuando mantuviese ese tipo de relación, pero sin duda eso no me lo esperaba… ¡El árbol había florecido!

-Te quiero- susurró Edward en mi oído mientras me abrazaba.  
-Te amo- le respondí sonriente, a la vez que volvía a cerrarle mi mente.

Puso mala cara y solté una risilla traviesa.

-¿Que te hace tan feliz?- preguntó.  
-Tu- le contesté sin pensármelo.

Un rallo de sol naciente se reflejó en su cara, iluminándola como si de millones de diamantes se tratase.

-Debo volver a casa antes de que Charlie se despierte.  
-Si creo que si...- dijo- no creo que deba verte así- dijo señalando mi cuerpo desnudo.

Me sonrojé, por completo y busqué mi ropa con la mirada. Mis pantalones estaban enteros, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de mi blusa y mis bragas.

-Te parecerá bonito- dijo fingiendo una cara de enfado- Voy a tener que volver a casa en sujetador y vaqueros...  
-Puedes usar mi camiseta- dijo tendiéndomela- Es lo único que me queda entero.

Ambos reímos y yo me levanté y comencé a vestirme con lo poco que me quedaba.

-Será mejor que yo vaya a por algo de ropa- dijo mientras se despedía de mi con un suave beso.  
-Hasta ahora- le dije y comencé a correr de camino a casa.

Llegué a tiempo de meterme en la cama, antes de que Charlie se despertase y fuese a verme.

-¿Papá?- pregunté con cara de sueño.  
-Lo siento, quería decirte que me voy a pescar.  
-Vale- dije y cerré los ojos.

Escuche atentamente hasta que oí que el coche patrulla se iba, entonces me levanté corriendo, cogí una camiseta larga y verde y un juego de ropa interior limpia y me fui a la ducha. Necesitaba un momento para mí.

Dejé que el agua me relajara, la noche de hoy había sido muy movida. Me tomé mi tiempo para lavarme el pelo, me sentía mejor al oler su suave aroma a fresas. Cuando salí me mire en el espejo, me sentía extraña, exhausta y me dolía todo el cuerpo.  
La noche me había pasado factura.

Busqué el secador detrás de las toallas, no solía usarlo desde que llegué a Forks. Me medio vestí y comencé a alisarme el pelo. Con el ruido del secador no iba a conseguir oír llegar a Edward asíque puse a mi mente alerta. El esfuerzo me hizo marear y tuve que sentarme en un taburete que había en el baño. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared fría hasta que se me paso. Pues si que había gastado energías.

Me levanté, terminé de vestirme y baje muy despacio las escaleras, crucé la calle sin mirar y me interné en el bosque. No me esforcé en ocultarme mucho, simplemente me aparté un poco de la vista.  
Pose mis manos sobre dos troncos, eso debía de servir, abrí los ojos con un pequeño chispazo y miré hacía delante Edward me miraba con clara preocupación en el rostro.

-El desayuno- bromeé.

Pareció aliviado y yo me alegré de que no pudiese leer mi mente.

-¿Me acompañas?- dije tendiéndole una mano cuando pasaba por su lado.  
-¿Llevas el pelo a medio secar?- preguntó mientras me evaluaba con la mirada.

No le contesté era demasiado obvio.  
Lo dejé en el comedor mientras yo subía a terminar de secarme el pelo.  
Escuché su mente evaluando las fotos que allí había, me moría de vergüenza, todas le parecían preciosas.  
Recogí el baño y bajé a la cocina a coger algo de comer, la fuerza de la costumbre.  
Edward me sonrió al verme entrar, desde su mente yo siempre estaba perfecta, incluso ahora con un vestido cortito de color azul y unas manoletinas le parecía un ángel. Me sonrojé con aquel pensamiento, lo que le hizo decirlo en voz alta.

-Pareces un ángel venido del cielo para salvarme- dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Un tomate en aquel momento estaría más claro que yo.

-No vale, sabías que me iba a poner colorada- dije dándole la espalda para disimular el tono de mi cara.

Me abrazó mientras reía, lo que me vino de perlas. Me giré y le planté un beso en sus dulces labios.

-Ay- dijo apartándose y llevándose los dedos a los labios.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, le había dado un calambrazo.

-Lo siento- me disculpé apartándome un poco de él- No ha sido queriendo.

Le había hecho daño, como tantas veces había temido...  
Mis ojos se inundaron, ¿pero que me pasaba?. Primero el mareo, luego el calambrazo y ahora aquello. Pues si me había afectado la noche anterior, estaba totalmente descontrolada.  
Edward se acercó a mi para abrazarme, pero yo me aparté.

-Espera un minuto, por favor-dije calmando mis lágrimas.

Esperó y cuando las lágrimas cesaron volvió a intentar acercarse a mi, pero yo me volví a apartar.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- dijo su voz preocupada.  
-No lo sé, estoy muy sensible a los cambios- observe la estancia buscando algo- Pásame ese cojín- dije señalándolo.

Lo hizo sin rechistar aunque las preguntas de su mente me daban dolor de cabeza. Observé como el cojín se acercaba lentamente, paso por debajo de la lámpara y yo extendí los brazos para cogerlo. La bombilla estalló nada más hacerlo.

-¿Pero que me pasa?- dije sentándome en el suelo.

Edward vino y me abrazó. Al principio tenía miedo de hacerle lo mismo que a la bombilla, pero luego algo hizo clic dentro de mi y yo sentí que volvía a ser la de antes.

-Será mejor que llamé a Alice y le diga que no vamos a ir- susurró Edward para sí.

Lo miré interrogante.

-Creí que sería buena idea que conocieras formalmente a mi familia- dijo con sus ojos fijos en el suelo.  
-No hace falta que lo canceles, ya estoy mejor, solo era un exceso de energía- le dije sonriendo mientras rezaba para que estoy último fuese cierto.  
-¿Estas segura?- preguntó, aunque ya estaba de pie tendiéndome una mano.

Yo asentí mientras la agarraba para poder levantarme.

-Pero conduzco yo- dije saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndome al pequeño cobertizo.

En esta ocasión Edward disfrutó del paseo sin preocuparse por la velocidad. Cuando visualicé el desvió de su casa aminoré la marcha, no quería cargarme mi preciosa moto.

Cuando llegamos al claro de delante de su casa me indicó mentalmente que metiese mi moto en el garaje. Nos quitamos los cascos y los dejamos en una estantería que allí había.

-¿Preparada?- preguntó con una sonrisita.

Puse cara de pena y le hice un puchero.

-Vamos- suspiré.

Ya conocía a su familia, para mi no tenían ningún secreto, aun así sabía que Edward quería presentármelos formalmente.  
Entramos a la casa cogidos de la mano. En el salón nos esperaban el resto de los Cullen, palpé un ambiente un poco tenso, sin lugar a dudas aquello tampoco era de su agrado. No pude resistirme y suavicé la situación.  
Como un acto reflejo los Cullen al completo dirigieron una rápida mirada, al que sabía que se llamaba Jasper.

-Yo no he sido- dijo él con desconfianza en su rostro inhumano.

Sonreí relajándome.

-Bella- dijo Edward separándose de mi- te presento a mi familia.

Con un gesto abarcó a todos.  
Alice se acercó a mi y me dio dos besos. *Pequeño duende* pensó Edward mientras la miraba.

-Esperó que seamos buenas amigas- dijo alejándose con una gran sonrisa.

Después se adelantaron Esme y Carlisle. *Mis padres* pensó con mucho cariño.

-Encantados de conocerte- dijeron después de estrecharme la mano.

Después se acercó Emmett, *El gran oso* pensó Edward mientras su hermano me daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Bienvenida cotilla- dijo Emmett.

Sabía que ni Jasper ni Rosalie se acercarían asíque intenté ser rápida con las presentaciones.

-Gracias a todos por recibirme- dije con una sonrisa tímida.

Todos contestaron a su manera.

-Vamos te enseño la casa- dijo Edward tirando de mi mano.

Desbloqueé un poco mi mente.

*Sabes perfectamente que conozco tu casa tan bien como tu* pensé.  
*Solo es una escusa para salir de allí, no soporto a Rosalie*, lo comprendía a la perfección la Barbie no me aguantaba y siempre se creía superior.

Entramos a la habitación de Edward, era enorme y muy espaciosa. Las paredes estaban forradas en algo parecido a terciopelo negro, ¿para que sería?, sobre la tela se habían acoplado numerosas estanterías de color claro repletas de discos y libros. La gran mayoría del suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra clara y sobre ella había un sofá negro de cuero, un estéreo de última generación y un piano de cola. La ventana ocupaba toda la pared exterior, era un lugar muy luminoso.

-¿Para que es?- dije acariciando la tela negra.  
-¿Asíque no lo sabes todo?- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Es para mejorar la acústica.

Como para demostrarlo conectó el equipo de música. Me quedé embobada escuchando la música.

-¿Claro de Luna?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Si -dijo mientras me sentaba en el sofá junto a él.

Nos pasamos la tarde hablando sobre su vida, me contó que Carlisle lo convirtió primero a él, más tarde a Esme y luego a Rosalie, con la esperanza de que ella fuera su compañera, pero poco después esta encontró a Emmett. Jasper y Alice por otro lado habían aparecido un día y no se habían ido nunca más. Supe que de sus "hermanos" Alice era su preferida, pero también que era una fanática de la moda y que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-Es realmente un duendecillo diabólico- dijo Edward riendo.

Por su complexión Alice se asemejaba bastante a la imagen mental de un duendecillo, pero sus movimientos eran los de una perfecta bailarina, ágiles, suaves y con mucha gracia.  
Escuche como comenzaba a llover, había oscurecido y yo había perdido la noción del tiempo, todo lo que Edward me contaba era increíble, pero no tanto como lo que podía leer en su mente.

-¿Que hora es?- pregunté mirando al exterior.  
-Las nueve- contestó Edward apenado- será mejor que te llevé a casa o el Jefe Swan aparecerá por aquí y me arrestará.

Me imaginé la imagen y no se por que pero me pareció demasiado posible.

-Vamos- dije levantándome.

Me despedí de su familia con un "hasta pronto" y nos montamos en el Volvo plateado de Edward, estaba más que claro que no íbamos a volver con mi moto con la que estaba cayendo.  
De camino pensé en los acontecimientos vividos, por suerte ya me encontraba bien y no había habido más accidentes, ni descargas.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno espero que me contéis que os ha parecido :)

Estamos llegando a la mitad de esta historia... Y las cosas se van a poner turbulentas... Muajajajaja.

Nos leemos, besitos!


	13. Subidas y bajadas

Hola pequeñ s habitantes de detrás de la pantalla, siento mucho que este capitulo tardase tanto en ser subido... He tenido algunos problemillas que espero se solucionen pronto. Mientras, disfrutar de unos momentos calentitos entre nuestra pareja... Hacer muchas suposiciones sobre lo que pasa y... sobre la "sinceridad" de Bella. Besines.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: subidas y bajadas**

Llegamos a mi casa a las diez, no hubo problemas con Charlie, vendito baseball.  
Subí a mi habitación y me empecé a quitar la ropa mojada, a pesar del esfuerzo de Edward estaba completamente empapada.  
Busqué con la mirada mi pijama, no lo veía asíque me volví para coger uno del armario. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, Edward estaba detrás de mi con el pequeño pijama negro en su mano.  
Me puse colorada ante sus pensamientos, su mirada recorría todo mi cuerpo. Me acerqué y le bese, su fría piel ardía bajo mi roce, lo empuje contra la cama y caí encima suya. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a mis caderas. Necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía, le quité la camiseta y la tiré hacia atrás. El me quitó el sujetador y me acarició suavemente los pechos. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, había oído un ruido en las escaleras.

-Viene Charlie- murmuramos a la vez un poco cabreados.

Me aparté rápidamente y me puse la parte superior de mi mini pijama.

*Al armario* le dije a Edward desesperada, en tan solo un pestañeo había desaparecido.

Me alise un poco el pelo con los dedos y esperé mirando la puerta, Charlie entró y se quedó mirándome.

*Mira que es oportuno* pensó Edward.

Se me escapo una risita que tuve que disimular con una tos.

-¿Querías algo papá?- o solo vienes a hacer tu ronda habitual pensé. Esta vez pude sentir como se reía Edward dentro del armario.  
-No, es que...- hizo una pausa echando una mirada rápida por la habitación, escondí la camiseta de Edward detrás de mi espalda.- Bueno, buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta y al siguiente segundo tenía a Edward delante de mi. Fui a besarle pero me puso un dedo en los labios y me quito su camiseta con la otra mano. Puse carita de pena, esa noche no iba a pasar nada...  
Me dio un beso en la frente, mientras acariciaba mi cuello con la yema de sus dedos.

-Si no va a pasar nada, mejor que no hagas eso- dije estremeciéndome.

Me metí entre las mantas y él se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Ha sido un fin de semana muy largo... y muy bueno- susurré.

Edward asintió a mi lado y comenzó a tararear aquella extraña nana. Sabía que pronto me dormiría.

-Te quiero-murmuré medio dormida.  
-Ahora tu eres mi vida- contestó con suavidad y cariño.

.-.-.-.

La luz me deslumbró, aun a pesar de estar nublado el día era muy luminoso.

-Buenos días- susurro una voz melodiosa a mi lado.

Me levanté y miré en dirección al balancín que había enfrente de mi cama.  
Un resplandor iluminó la habitación, era un rayo, ahora comprendía la luminosidad de aquel día.

-Sigues aquí- dije a un sorprendido Edward.  
-¿Que ha sido eso?- dijo mirando a mis ojos.  
-Digamos que mis ojos responden a la llamada del cielo- hice una pequeña pausa- Hoy no podré ir a clase...

Edward se levantó del balancín y se sentó a mi lado.

-Entonces tendremos un bonito día juntos- dijo cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas.

*Antes me voy a la ducha* pensé de forma abierta mientras me desperezaba.

-¿Te puedo preparar el desayuno?- preguntó entusiasmado.

Intenté hurgar en su mente para sacarle lo que pretendía, pero se estaba concentrando al máximo en pasar "Carmen" al ingles.  
Asentí sonriendo, no me gustaban las sorpresas, pero le dí una oportunidad.  
Me desnudé y me metí bajo el chorro caliente, me concentré en lo que pensaba Edward, pero su mente estaba traduciendo mi libro favorito, "Cumbres borrascosas" al italiano.

Cuando salí de la ducha mi cuerpo emanaba un cierto olor a fresas.  
Me quedé mirando la ropa que me había preparado, un vestido azul marino que me llegaba a la rodilla junto con unos leggins negros y un conjunto de ropa llamativo.  
Pensé en lo ocurrido la noche anterior... y en lo no ocurrido. Sin duda iba a aprovechar al máximo aquel día.

Me sequé el pelo y lo dejé suelto, a excepción de un mechón bastante molesto que aparte de mi cara con una horquilla.

Me puse un poco de crema en la cara y recogí el baño.  
Baje las escaleras y entré a la cocina, Edward se me quedo mirando mientras pasaba de largo y echaba la ropa a lavar, la cocina se llenó con un ruido un tanto molesto.  
Miré hacia la mesa y luego a la cara sonriente de mi novio, menos mal que tenía un metabolismo rápido...

-Todo tiene muy buena pinta- dije sonriendo y besando su mejilla.  
-Gracias- dijo, aunque sus pensamientos no estaban precisamente en eso.

Me puse colorada, al instante, su mente me imaginaba de mil y una maneras, eso si todas tenían algo en común: Yo iba más bien ligerita de ropa...

-¿Me haces compañía?- dije un tanto avergonzada.

Se sentó a mi lado mientras yo me hinchaba a comer. Todo estaba riquísimo, las tostadas, los crepes, las tortas de canela y el beicon, las salchichas y el zumo recién exprimido.

-Estaba todo buenísimo- dije tras acabarme los siete platos.  
-¿Tienes mucho apetito, no?- dijo claramente impresionado.  
-Es que... - no se me ocurrió nada, asíque le sonreí mientras quitaba mesa- ¿Sabias que cumbres borrascosas es mi libro favorito?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

Puso una mueca rara y comprendí que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Vemos una peli?- pregunté cogiendo su mano y llevándolo hasta el sofá.

Empecé a reír por lo bajo, no dejaba de intentar distraerse con cualquier cosa que no fuera mi cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que soy muy cruel?- dije sentándome encima suya, con una pierna a cada lado de él.  
-Me lo imaginaba...- susurro justo antes de que nuestros labios se uniesen.

A pesar de su creciente excitación, que ya empezaba a notar debajo de mi, estaba un pelin reticente. No quería que nuestros labios se separasen asíque tuve que preguntarle mentalmente.

*¿Que pasa?* pensé.

Su mente se distrajo en otras cosas, pero encontré mi respuesta.

*No me va a pasar nada, confía en mi*

-¿Y lo que pasó aquel día?- pregunto separándome un poco de él.  
-Simplemente me alteré un poco y por eso me descontrolé.

Volví a besarle con suavidad y bajé por su cuello, lo estaba volviendo loco en todos los sentidos y se olvidó por completo de lo que pudiese pasar después, disfruto de mi cuerpo como yo del suyo.

*Por favor, te necesito* pensé mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Como la vez anterior puse mis manos lejos de él, agarrándome al respaldo del sofá. Nuestras caderas comenzaron a moverse.  
Era increíble como me sentía en aquel momento, sus gemidos se acompasaban con los míos y el ritmo de mis caderas era guiado por sus manos. Llegamos al éxtasis perfecto y nuestros cuerpos temblaron suavemente.

Fuera cayó un rayo y la habitación se ilumino igual que mis ojos.  
Un momento, la luz ¿no estaba encendida?, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y escuche atentamente, por lo visto había habido una subida de tensión, por eso no se oía la lavadora y por esa misma razón se había apagado la luz.

-¿Eso has sido tu?- pregunto Edward con un murmullo entrecortado.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré a sus dulces ojos caramelo. ¿Que debía contestarle?

Como si me hubiese oído pensó con claridad *La verdad*.

-No lo sé- dije apartándome de él.

Evalué mi estado, físicamente estaba bien y mentalmente también, no podía deducir si había sido yo...  
Oí como un coche se acercaba.

-Charlie- dijimos a la vez.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y nos sentamos en el sofá. Mi cara reflejaba agotamiento asíque eso ayudaría en mi cuartada.

*¿Que le vas a decir?* preguntó Edward.

-Que no me encuentro bien- murmuré muy bajito mientras me tumbaba apoyándome en su fría piel. Edward siempre tenía un efecto relajante en mi, pero en aquel momento fue más bien narcótico, antes de que Charlie entrara por la puerta yo ya estaba dormida en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté la luz había vuelto y Charlie ya había cenado, según pude observar en la mente de Edward.

*Buenos días* pensó él con un resentimiento muy dulce. Le gustaba verme dormir.

-¿Me he dormido?- pregunté escuchando los sonidos que allí habían. Charlie no estaba.

-Si- dijo con su suave voz- Charlie se quejó un poco cuando nos vio aquí- dijo recordándolo- pero fue decirle que te sentías mal y no protestar.

-¿Donde esta?- pregunté incorporándome despacio, un leve mareo me embargo, pero lo disimule para no preocuparle.

-Se fue a la Push- hizo una mueca al decir el nombre de la reserva.

Me pregunté por qué pero el distrajo su mente en mi cuerpo.

-Por lo visto ha habido una subida de tensión y por eso se ha ido la luz- dijo perspicaz mientras me miraba.  
-Yo no he sido- dije un poco alterada.

Me levanté e hice ademán de alejarme de él, pero solo conseguí hacerme un arañazo con la esquina de la mesa. Una fina hilera de sangre comenzó a brotar y yo me quedé mirándola asustada. Mi piel dura normalmente, se había convertido en algo blando y humano por culpa del cansancio.  
Escuche el monstruo interior de Edward intentando salir, pero él solo mostraba clara preocupación.

Me tapé la herida con la mano, no quería ver la sangre.  
Todo me costaba grandes esfuerzos, como si mi energía saliese por aquella pequeña herida.

-Edward-murmuré mientras mis rodillas se doblaban, el me cogió en brazos olvidándose de la profunda quemazón de su garganta- llévame al bosque- dije en un susurro inaudible mientras apartaba mis manos de él.

Llegamos al interior del bosque en unos minutos. Edward me dejó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un grueso tronco. Puse las manos sobre el viejo árbol y cerré los ojos. La energía recorrió mi cuerpo con un cosquilleo, en apenas diez segundos solo había un montón de cenizas detrás de mi y mi olor había desaparecido.

No estaba saciada ni mucho menos pero al menos podría caminar por mi propio pie.  
Edward me miraba fijamente cuando yo abrí los ojos, estaba recordando algo.

-Así que fuiste tu la que hizo desaparecer aquel oso- afirmó.

Asentí sin ganas y al momento comenzó a reír.  
Quería saber a que venían aquellas risas y el me lo mostró en su mente.  
Emmett su hermano mayor "el gran oso" había cogido un berrinche tras la desaparición del animal, no estaba acostumbrado a que se le escapase lo que quería.  
Yo también comencé a reírme, pero salió demasiado ronco.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó algo asustado por mi estado.

Asentí, así no notaría mi mentira.

-Quizá no deberíamos hacerlo...-dijo refiriéndose al sexo- siempre te pones mal después...  
-No tiene nada que ver con eso- dije haciendo una pausa- solo me deja algo débil, eso es todo.

Sonreí mientras me levantaba.

¿Como decirle que él me estaba prohibido?, ¿que lo que estaba haciendo podría causar mi muerte? y ¿como decirle lo que le ocultaba?. Debía sincerarme con él al máximo.

-Creo que tengo que contarte algo- dije mientras con un salto me sentaba en una rama que había sobre él.

Edward trepó hasta llegar a mi lado y después me dio la mano. Sin que se diese mucha cuenta puse la otra sobre el tronco, no debía descuidarme.

-Hay cosas que no sabes, cosas importantes- dije mirando al suelo- ¿Te gustan las leyendas Edward?

El asintió y yo comencé a contarle la leyenda de mi especie, aquello era fundamental y tendría que explicárselo después.

-Hace mucho tiempo cuando la humanidad aun era joven, los hijos de la noche gobernaban la tierra. Eran seres de gran belleza y dulce aroma. Dioses para los humanos, sin embargo tenían un secreto, no podían alimentarse como los demás, necesitaban la sangre de los humanos para mantenerse fuertes. Por temor a su ira los humanos les ofrecían a personas como sacrificio.  
Una noche un joven vampiro se resistió a dejar morir a una bella joven, para salvarla decidió transformarla en una de ellos.  
Sin embargo la joven no lo veía como una favor, el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, cada milímetro de su anatomía parecía arder. No dejaba de chillar. La Luna compadeciéndose de la joven y cansada de las masacres provocadas por los vampiros, decidió ayudarla. Intervino en su transformación mezclando la ponzoña que corría por sus venas con la vida del vampiro que la había transformado.  
La joven dejó de gritar y sintió como su cuerpo absorbía la energía del vampiro. A los pocos minutos abrió los ojos y junto a ella solo había polvo. La Luna con su inmensa compasión le explicó todo.  
-Tu eres desde ahora mi hermana, tus ojos serán plateados en mi honor, serás capaz de saber que sienten y que piensan los demás, tu piel será dura como el diamante y clara como yo-le dijo la Luna-Sin embargo cambio tu te encargaras de castigar a los hijos de la noche por sus pecados- le encomendó.  
Al principio la joven hizo lo que la Luna le pidió, tomo la vida de aquellos vampiros crueles que hacia sufrir a los humanos antes de matarlos y dejo vivos a aquellos que eran más compasivos.  
Pero llego un momento en que se sintió sola. Recordaba como la Luna la había salvado y decidió intentarlo ella.  
Tras una de sus cacerías la joven encontró a un humano en plena transformación, cogió al vampiro que le había hecho aquello y paso su vida al chico. Todo salió bien, pero la Luna la castigó pues se sentía ofendida.  
Hizo que su poder fuese difícil de controlar de forma que no pudiese estar cerca de ningún vampiro, tornó su piel de la dureza habitual de modo que solo en peligro esta volviera a su estado anterior y mato al chico como advertencia.  
Pasaron los años y por su buen comportamiento la Luna le permitió hacer ocho hermanos de la Luna, al igual que el número de planetas.-finalicé mi relato con la vista fija en él.

* * *

Hasta aqui pueden leer, reviews en el cuadrito raro de abajo y suposicines varias por favor. Nos leemos pronto :)


	14. Observaciones y sorpresas

Hola a tod s en previsión de mi escasez futura de tiempo, os subo hoy otro capitulo. Nos leemos abajo. Disfrutar.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Observaciones y sorpresas.**

Su rostro me miraba con una pequeña chispa de entendimiento.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó comprendiendo que algo ocurría.

-A nosotros nos esta prohibido juntarnos con vampiros, no es solo una leyenda, se nos castiga por lo que se considera una traición.

-Entonces el estar a mi lado puede causarte daño...- reflexiono.

-No tanto como te puede afectar a ti- hice una pausa intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarme- Cuando estoy contigo, físicamente me refiero, me tengo que controlar mucho para no hacerte daño, tengo que canalizar mi energía hacia otras cosas.

En su mente aparecieron varias cosas, primero un árbol completamente florecido y luego Charlie diciéndole que había habido una subida de tensión en la línea.

Miré hacia abajo antes de continuar, eso era demasiado para mi.

-Al hacer eso, algo que va contra lo que sería natural, también me afecta a mi.- dije intentando controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Por eso eran los mareos y el malestar?- preguntó clavando sus ojos en mi.

Asentí despacio.

Edward pasó su mano entorno a mi cintura y me acercó a su pecho, mi mano a su vez apretó un poco más fuerte el tronco.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho, no quiero que te pase nada- no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Salté al suelo y me alejé de él. Desde mi punto de vista en aquel momento, él era un dios, un dios del bosque.

-¿No has entendido nada?- grité- Eres tu el que puede acabar hecho cenizas a mi lado, no te imaginas siquiera el peligro que corres cada vez que me tocas- las palabras se atrancaron en mi boca al final.

Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y se deslizaban por mi cuello hasta empapar mi ropa. Edward saltó del árbol y se acercó a mi.

-No te acerques, no puedo controlarme- dije de manera entrecortada.

Era tan extraño como se sentía en aquel momento, no había miedo en su cuerpo, solo tristeza y ganas de correr a mi lado a consolarme.

-Vete a casa y déjame sola Edward, no es buen momento para que estés a mi lado- vi la resolución en su mente- por favor- dije con un gemido lastimero.

-No me pidas que me aleje de ti- murmuro con tristeza.

-Sígueme si es lo que deseas- dije dándome la vuelta y echando a correr.

Aquello me despejaría. Corrí durante casi una hora, era una sensación increíble y salvaje que evitaba pensar. Durante todo ese tiempo no reparé en si Edward me seguía o no, pero en aquel momento me paré.

Estaba en mitad de un pequeño claro y no había ni rastro de él, me tumbé en el suelo y contemple la Luna con una mirada desconfiada. ¿Como podía ser que algo tan bello pudiese hacer tanto daño?.

Localicé la mente de Edward, se acercaba despacio y hablando por el móvil.

-Alice, ¿Estas segura?- pregunto asustado.

-Si, Edward, lo siento pero es cierto, os vais a encontrar con ellos en apenas un par de minutos.

-Gracias Alice.- dijo apesadumbrado.

¿Que es lo que pasaba?

-Edward no te interpongas, ella se defiende muy bien sola.

Sabia que hablaba de mi, ¿que es lo que iba ha hacer?, Edward entró en el claro mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Que es lo que va a pasar?- le pregunté.

El hizo una pequeña mueca y miro para otro lado.

Rebusqué en su mente los acontecimientos de toda la semana, especialmente lo que me había ocultado, puso cara de pocos amigos al darse cuenta de lo que yo hacía.

-¿No quieres contármelo?- pregunté clavando mi mirada en la suya a la vez que me levantaba.

*NO*, casi chillo su mente.

-Creo que es hora de enseñarte algo- dije cogiéndole la mano.

Me introduje en su mente y reviví cada recuerdo, intentó apartarse de mi pero no se lo permití, su mente iba a toda velocidad, la frené cuando llegamos al punto adolescente-vampírico de Edward, vi sus asesinatos pero también que siempre habían sido "justos".

La mano de Edward se retorcía dentro de la mía, volví a acelerar sus recuerdos hasta llegar a los tres días antes.

-Edward pronto tendremos visita- vi que le decía Alice.

-¿De que clase?- preguntó él algo susceptible.

-De la que da problemas- contestó ella con un suspiro.

Solté su mano y me alejé un poco mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por que lo has hecho?- preguntó dolido, no se refería a mi intrusión, sino al echo de que hubiese visto la parte negra de su pasado.

No me sentía capaz de contestarle, venían vampiros, vampiros sedientos de sangre. Mi sangre olería demasiado bien para ellos, no podrían resistirse y me atacarían.

Me acerqué a Edward y le dí la mano, los vampiros llegarían al claro en 50 segundos.

*No necesito que me defiendas, solo que te mantengas alejado* pensé intentando relajarlo.

*No vamos a luchar* pensó él.

-No desde luego, tu no- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

En ese momento los vampiros entraron en el claro. Sus pensamientos eran repugnantes, al igual que sus sensaciones, deseé con todas mis fuerzas no tener que notar todo aquello.

Eran dos hombres y una mujer, estaban sedientos. Se quedaron mirando a Edward, él solo suponía un inconveniente para ellos.

-Hola- saludó el primero de ellos.

Edward y yo nos miramos, aquel no era el verdadero jefe, solo interpretaba el papel.

-Estáis en mi territorio y el de mi familia- contestó él secamente.

Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por el rostro de todos ellos.

-Yo solo te veo a ti- dijo la chica con voz felina- Y a una dulce humana.

Apreté la mano de Edward para retenerlo a mi lado, los pensamientos de aquellos vampiros eran puramente sanguinarios.

*Déjame esto a mi Edward * pensé.

Él me miró con una clara negativa. *Hazme caso * le grite mentalmente *no podría perdonarme que salieses herido por mi culpa, ¿lo entiendes? *.

Los vampiros se iban acercando poco a poco. Apenas estaban a tres metros de nosotros. No paraban de pensar en la suerte que habían tenido de encontrarme.

Solté la mano de Edward mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi cara, aquello hizo que se pararan.

*Quieto * Volví a repetirle a Edward. Esta vez si lo convencí, mi voz sonaba ansiosa y mi cuerpo me pedía que liberase mis instintos, pero aun no.

Los vampiros volvieron a aproximarse y Edward se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí. Los cazadores lo miraron extrañados, pero felices, creían que les dejaba el camino libre, pobres ingenuos.

Un rayo comenzó a salir del cielo y yo extendí mi mano, mis ojos se iluminaron y toda su energía se introdujo en mi cuerpo, pero todavía no me sentía llena, aquello era muy extraño pero opte por ignorarlo. Comencé a sentir su miedo y una risa malvada salio de mi garganta.

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen- dije alto y claro, mientras me acercaba a paso lento a ellos.

Se pusieron a la defensiva aun sin comprender que aquello no les serviría de nada. El primero atacó, era el que había realizado el papel de portavoz.

Hoy un gruñido procedente de mi espalda.

*Quieto *pensé con rapidez.

Mi mano se extendió y cogió por el cuello a aquel monstruo, iba a cumplir con mi deber.

Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse mientras se ponía de rodillas.

Una voz suave, melodiosa y dulce se extendió por el claro.

-Volverás a mis entrañas en forma de polvo.

Sentí como se desvanecía y como su energía me alimentaba.

Los otros dos vampiros se quedaron mirándome aterrados.

Esta vez fui yo la que ataqué, salté hacia delante con las manos extendidas para no darles tiempo a reaccionar. Agarré sus cuellos y ambos se arrodillaron al instante.

-No hay piedad para aquellos que no la tienen con los demás- volvió a sonar la voz.

Al momento tan solo estábamos Edward y yo en el claro. Me giré y observé su expresión, me miraba con preocupación, pero no por él si no por mi. Le preocupaba mi estado.

-¿Y él?- pregunto la voz. Mi mundo se hizo pedazos momentáneamente.

-Siempre fue justo y ha cambiado- le contesté a la voz, no estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño a Edward.

-Se te permite- respondió la voz respondiendo a todas mis preguntas- pero deberías decirle lo que sospechas, pues es cierto.

La voz desapareció dejándome sumergida en un mar de dudas, era imposible que lo que sospechaba fuese cierto...

-¿Que...?- preguntó Edward desconcertado ni siquiera sabia que preguntar.

Me acerqué a él y apoye una mano en el árbol que había justo a su izquierda. Me mareé un poco y empecé a sentir ganas de vomitar. Me aparté el pelo y le dí la espalda a Edward, no quería que viese aquello.

Eché todo fuera. No podía ser, era totalmente imposible.

Cuando terminé me aparté de aquella zona y me volví a tumbar en el claro, era tarde y pronto un preocupado Charlie me llamaría.

Sentí como Edward se tumbaba a mi lado. Su mente creaba cientos de preguntas.

-Concéntrate en una sola- le pedí.

-¿Que era esa voz?.

-El poder supremo, aquello que rige lo que somos- no sabia como explicarlo exactamente- es la Luna- dije simplemente.

No se como, pero lo entendió.

-¿Que es lo que sospechabas?- preguntó intentando ser discreto.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar, escudriñe su mente intentando saber que era lo que sospechaba. No tenía ni idea.

-Esto... veras...- las palabras no me salían.

*No se como empezar, veras en realidad hay algo que sospechaba respecto a nosotros, bueno mas bien respecto a ti, veras a partir de ahora tendremos que cuidarnos un poco más*.

-No te sigo- respondió confuso.

-Ninguna vampira se ha quedado embarazada nunca, pero esto es debido a que su cuerpo no cambia, tú… podrías ser padre.

Me miro intensamente y yo me puse de costado para mirarlo a los ojos.  
Su mente daba vueltas y yo me estaba mareando.

-Tranquilízate- le dije poniéndole la mano sobre el pecho con cuidado.

-¿Tu...?- dijo sin terminar la frase.

-No- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Es que los vómitos y los mareos...- dijo él con cuidado.

Me puse colorada, aquello no tenía una explicación tan simple como un embarazo.  
Lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos.

-Te quiero- dije sin pensar.

-Te amo mi dulce estrella- dijo él.

Me sonó dulce y extraño.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo entre besos.

Asentí mientras me arrimaba a su pecho. Ser sincera en ocasiones es complicado.

-¿Que es lo que se te permite?- pregunto mientras besaba mi pelo.

-Varias cosas- Edward no pareció contento con mi respuesta asíque tuve que continuar- Se me permite estar a tu lado y... dejarte con vida.- Me estremecí ante eso y le oculté lo último.

* * *

Me alegro de que os esté gustando, ya os prevengo de que el débil es Edward... Bueno, habéis leído a Bella en acción, espero que os la hayáis imaginado en plan mujer fatal xD

En cuanto a mi, me esperan dos semanas intensivas de estudio y otras dos de exámenes, aunque confío en encontrar un ratito para actualizar. Nos leemos, besis.


	15. Piano

Hola a tod s os aclaro, por si no lo habéis leído en los comentarios, que Bella no está embarazada, de hecho el mismo Edward se lo pregunta y ella le dice que no, que ojalá los mareos y los vómitos tuviesen una explicación tan simple. Los próximos capítulos son un poco más cortos porque se consideran más bien de relleno. Os darán una visión de los personajes pero no abanzará mucho la historia. Con esto os dejo tranquilas. Recomendando que escuchéis las canciones entre paréntesis () que encontrareis en el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 13: Piano.

¿Como explicarle a lo que me habían autorizado? Era pedir demasiado y lo sabía.

Edward me miraba perspicaz.

-Odio no poder saber lo que piensas.- dijo a sabiendas de que algo le estaba ocultando- En ocasiones eres tan críptica...

Lo calle con un beso y me puse encima de él, mientras recorría su dura piel con mis labios.

-No... creo que sea buena idea- dijo concentrándose al máximo para ser coherente.

Puse cara de pato y me volví a tumbar a su lado.

-¿Asíque a partir de ahora voy a guardar castidad como una monja?- bromeé.

Su mente pensó a gran velocidad *mas o menos *, sin embargo el asintió y yo empecé a soltar grandes carcajadas.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi pecho, miré la pantallita antes de contestar.

-Dime, papa- dije secamente.

-Isabella Marie Swan, la próxima vez que vayas a quedarte a dormir en casa de una amiga avísame antes.

Yo me quedé pensativa y miré de reojo a Edward.

*Alice *pensamos a la vez.

-Lo siento tantoooo papi- dije guiñándole un ojo a Edward- pero te dejo que me reclaman, buenas noches.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé mirando a mi dios griego.

-Prefiero lo que piensas, antes de lo que dices- el puso mala cara.

-No quiero que padezcas por mi culpa- dijo apartando la vista.

Yo podía ser muy convincente cuando me lo proponía.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito?- le pregunté con mirada inocente.

-Lo sabes muy bien- puse carita de niña buena y el continuo- el azul marino.

Mi plan se iba cumpliendo a la perfección.

-¿Y tu figura favorita?

-El diablo-contesto pensativo.

-¿Que tipo de tela prefieres?.

-Seda- contestó veloz.

-¿Y tu olor favorito?

-Las fresas.

Me senté sobre él dándole la cara, su espalda se encontraba apoyada en una gran roca.

Le besé los labios con ternura mientras mi olor a fresas se introducía dulcemente en su nariz y luego me aparté un poco para enseñarle el tirante de mi sujetador azul marino de seda.

-Eres diabólica-susurró contra mis labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas horas después y con la ropa en buenas condiciones nos dirigimos a su casa. Mantuve un ritmo bajo para poder mantenerme a su lado.

Notaba algo raro en sus sentimientos, parecía algo mosqueado, como si alguna cosa le turbara profundamente. Lo dejé pasar hasta que llegamos a su casa.

Percibí a las personas de su interior, pero solo capté a Alice y a Jasper, el resto por alguna razón, que estaba segura pronto descubriría, se habían marchado.

Entramos a la casa, tímidamente, la mente de Alice no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo... *No me puedes hacer esto*. No lo comprendí pero ella pensaba en mi.

-No te puedes ir antes del baile de fin de curso- me gritó.

Yo la miré sin comprender.

-No entiendo...- dije con una sonrisa triste.

Alice me mandó una mirada asesina.

-Te iras a buscarla antes del baile y eso no puede ser- gritaba dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor.

Comprendí de lo que hablaba, por lo visto iba a realizar un viaje.

-Ya tenia preparado tu vestido- dijo con un puchero.  
*Ayuda* le dije a Edward, él miro hacia un lado aguantando la risa.  
*No, no, esta es mi venganza por aprovecharte de mis debilidades* pensó.  
-Esta bien, intentaré irme después del baile, ¿contenta?- le pregunté evaluando su cara.

Se concentró un segundo y yo pude ver como buscaba en el futuro, me quedaría.

-Sip- sonrío y se apartó dejándonos el camino libre.  
-Por cierto Alice, gracias por llamar a mi padre.  
-Tenia que asegurarme de que no te ibas-contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Subimos las escaleras dejando solos a la extraña pareja.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó con voz triste.  
-Tengo que buscar a alguien.

Me acercó a él, y me sentó en su regazo mientras besaba con dulzura mi cuello.

-¿A quien?- preguntó seductor.  
-Eres un tramposo...-dijo entrecortadamente- Tengo que encontrar a Beatriz...

Se paró y me miró intensamente.

-¡No!- le contesté a su pregunta mental.

La tristeza se adueño de su rostro, me sentí mal al verlo así y tuve que explicárselo.

-Ella no se presentará ante mi contigo cerca- le dije suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada- Recuerda que para mi especie vosotros solo sois unos enemigos.

No parecí convencerlo.

-Iré a lugares soleados y tu no podrías estar junto a mi.-le dí un suave beso en la frente- En realidad me gustaría que me acompañaras, pero Charlie sospecharía.

Un gran bostezo salió de mi boca.

-Será mejor que te acuestes- dijo tumbándome en la cama.

Volví a quedarme mirando el piano y me levanté despacio mientras me acercaba. Siempre me había gustado aquel instrumento.  
Edward me miraba pensativo.

-¿Puedo?- dije levantando la tapa.  
-Por supuesto- dijo sonriente y curioso.

Cerré los ojos y acaricié las teclas con suavidad. Comencé a tocar una de mis preferidas. (Fur Elise, Beethoven)

Una pequeña lagrima se escapó de mis ojos cerrados, no tocaba aquella canción desde hacia mucho, mis dedos se movían veloces mientras sentía como me miraban de forma penetrante desde mi espalda.

Cuando me giré siete pálidos rostros me miraban con clara sorpresa, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que habían vuelto...  
Edward se sentó a mi lado y me giró de cara al piano. Me olvide de lo que había detrás nuestro cuando comenzó a tocar.(Jueves- La Oreja de Van Gogh, versión piano.)

La melodía salía de una forma fluida, era un genio al piano y además le ponía todo el cariño y el amor que sentía.

Cuando terminó de tocar lo abracé y lo besé hasta que me quedé dormida en su regazo.

* * *

Tralará jajaja, espero sus reflexiones y opiniones :)


	16. El tiempo pasa

Espero me perdonéis por tanta espera pero entre exámenes y mudanzas voy loca, aun no tengo Internet fijo, estoy gorroneando al vecino. Os dejo aquí este capitulo más largo. Disfrutarlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: El tiempo pasa...**

Los días pasaban y poco a poco a todos dejó de extrañarles que estuviésemos saliendo.

Al cabo de un par de meses empecé a evaluar las amistades que creía tener y supe apreciar de verdad a aquellas personas que valían la pena, por lo que tan solo Eric, Ángela y Ben seguían siendo mis amigos. Los dos primeros habían comenzado una relación y parecían evadirse de las mentes perversas.

Mi padre poco a poco fue aceptando a Edward, de forma que este pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa... y en mi cama...Aunque de esto último Charlie no se enteraba. No había vuelto a tener aquellos mareos y Edward no me ponía ningún impedimento siempre que mi salud fuese aceptable.

Pasábamos juntos los días soleados, así como los de tormentas eléctricas, por lo que los profesores nos pedían trabajo extra, el cual siempre superaba sus expectativas al ser revisado.

La familia de Edward era cosa aparte. Cada miembro del aquelarre tenía una opinión de mi.  
Alice era mi mejor amiga, sin lugar a dudas, la quería como a mi hermana.  
Carlisle se portaba bien conmigo y me trataba como a su hija, al igual que Esme. Cada vez que iba a su casa tenía que pasarme por la cocina y comerme el enorme y buenísimo festín que me había preparado.  
Jasper solía mantenerse apartado de mi, pero por mi don pude saber que tan solo lo hacía por temor a causar problemas.  
Emmett... No sabría como describirlo, nos pasábamos el tiempo picándonos y gastándonos bromas.  
Rosalie, al principio era la más insoportable, pero después de un tiempo éramos como uña y carne. Incluso en alguna ocasión habíamos ido las dos juntas en mi moto hasta el instituto. Aún recuerdo las risas que nos pegamos las dos cuando llegamos al instituto con unos pantalones cortitos, unas botas hasta el muslo y un top a juego, y además en la moto... ¡Que pervertidos son los adolescentes!

Estábamos a 19 de Junio y el curso había llegado a su fin. Mañana sería el baile de despedida, por lo que pronto me iría. Decidí aprovechar aquella noche al máximo y para ello necesitaba pedirle un favor a Alice y a Rose.

-¡Chicas!- dije sorprendida al verlas a la salida del trabajo.

Ambas se bajaron del BMW descapotable de Rose y se dirigieron a hablar con mi encargado. Un chico granoso y delgaducho con pintas de no comerse una rosca.

-Sois muy malas- dije en un susurró cuando pasaron a mi lado, las dos me miraron con una gran sonrisa y yo las seguí de vuelta al supermercado.

-Hola, ¿tu eres Esteban, no?-le preguntó Rose con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso también puedo hacerlo yo- me queje muy bajito al descubrir sus intenciones en sus mentes...- Sois perversas.

-Ssss…iii... esto si...- dijo este mirando de arriba a abajo a mi hermanita.

-Cuidado le van más las bajitas...- le dije por lo bajini a Rose.

-Veras, guapo- dijo Alice sonriente y coqueta- mañana mi hermanita no va a poder venir a trabajar y me preguntaba si tu podrías- dijo rodeándolo con una mirada coqueta- excusarla de venir- terminó feliz de ver el efecto que había causado.

-Cla... cla... rrro- dijo y salió corriendo.

Las tres chocamos nuestras manos y comenzamos a reír de camino al cochazo rojo.

-¿Y Edward?- pregunté suspicaz indagando en sus cabecitas.

-Bueno, digamos que hoy te quiere dar una sorpresa- puse mala cara- así que hemos ido a tu casa y le hemos pedido permiso a Charlie para que hoy te vinieras con nosotras- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Sois increíbles- dije dándoles un buen beso a cada una en la mejilla.

-Y eso no es todo...-dijeron a la vez mientras Alice me pasaba mi bolsa de deporte.

Miré dentro, estaba mi neceser con todas mis cosas de baño y además, el conjunto nuevo de encaje negro y el camisoncito blanco de seda.

-Os quiero, pero me parece que Edward os querrá mucho más- les dije con una gran sonrisa.

Las tres empezamos a reírnos y cuando entramos a la casa tuvimos que coger aire varias veces para tranquilizarnos.  
Jasper y Emmett estaban esperando a las chicas, pero Edward había salido con sus padres de caza.

Subí a su habitación dejando a solas a las dulces parejas. Supuse que Edward tardaría un poco así que me metí a la ducha evadiéndome de todo lo que me rodeaba. Pasé dentro cerca de media hora y cuando salí una mano blanca me rodeó con una toalla.

-Has vuelto- le susurré al oído después de besarlo suavemente.

-Pasas aquí la noche- susurró apretándome contra él.

-Así es- dije apartándolo un poco de mi- y tendrás que darme de cenar.

Nos echamos a reír y el salió del baño en dirección a la cocina. *Hoy cenas en la cama*  
Volví a reír mientras secaba mi cuerpo y me ponía la ropa, que tan poco iba a durar. No me sequé el pelo, si no que, me lo recogí en una coleta alta.  
Recogí un poco el baño y metí mis cosas en la bolsa de deporte.  
Cuando salí Edward me esperaba en el sofá con una bandeja llena de pasta.

-Como Esme siga así voy a tener que hacer mucho ejercicio para quemar lo que coma- dije guiñándole un ojo y poniéndome la bandeja encima de las piernas.

A pesar de mis quejas en apenas diez minutos no quedaba nada en el plato. Me levanté con la bandeja en las manos con intención de llevarla a la cocina. Solo había dado unos pasos cuando Edward me la quitó y se fue a dejarla en su sitio. Aproveché y me lave los dientes.  
Poco después mi dios griego apareció en el baño y comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo, yo me giré y comencé a desnudarlo, en poco tiempo estábamos en la cama, mi ropa milagrosamente estaba intacta, a pesar de su pasión.

-Esa me gusta- dijo cuando yo lo mire interrogativa.

No me hice más preguntas simplemente disfrute de él y él de mi. Tan solo paramos al amanecer, cuando yo me quedé totalmente dormida en sus brazos.

[***]

Oía ruidos de fondo pero no podía abrir los ojos, la noche había sido una de las mejores de mi vida, lo que significaba que no tenía ni un mínimo de energía...

-Alice- oí que decía Edward- solo hace una hora que se ha dormido...

-Eso no es culpa mía- decía ella con un tono asesino en su voz.

-Déjala dormir un rato más- le reprendió su hermano.

-Está bien- dijo y salió dando un portazo.

*Edward* pensé con gran esfuerzo.

-Dime- susurró muy bajito en mi oreja.

*Llévame al bosque y no me toques las manos* pensé.

Noté como me vestía con delicadeza y luego su piel fría me rodeaba. Me sentía flotar en una nube con el aire dándome de cara.

-Aquí- dije en apenas un murmullo.

Sentía todo extraño, lejano, pero aun así noté cuando Edward me dejó delicadamente en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un grueso tronco y con las manos en sus raíces. Fue automático, en apenas unos segundos ya no había ni rastro de aquel árbol, solo un montón de cenizas rodeando mi pequeña figura.  
Abrí los ojos con un pequeño destello plateado mientras una sonrisa se incorporaba a mi cara.

-Buenos días- dije sonriente. Él se acercó a mí y me tendió una mano.

Yo la acepté cuidadosa, no estaba totalmente recuperada y no deseaba hacerle ningún mal. Me levanté con cuidado y en seguida estuve en sus brazos.

-Edward- dije antes de que un manto negro lo envolviese todo.

-Carlisle, entonces ¿Que es lo que le ocurre?- oí decir a un preocupadísimo Edward.

-No lo se, a pesar de estar inconsciente sus sentidos estaban alerta-dijo este- Ha roto tres agujas...

-Edward- dije abriendo los ojos- tranquilízate solo ha sido el esfuerzo...

-Bella, ¿como quieres que me tranquilice?- dijo mirándome a los ojos- No te pasaba desde hacía meses y ahora...

-Estoy bien- dije convincente mientras me sentaba, de nuevo en la cama de Edward- Ve a avisar a Alice, o pronto dejaré de estarlo.

Puso mala cara pero se fue.

-Carlisle, espero que seas capaz de cuidar bien lo que piensas- dije secamente- No es el momento.

Este asintió y salió de allí pensando en las posibilidades de crear una nueva obra.  
Quería darme una ducha antes de que Alice llegara pero no me quedaba ropa limpia.

-Aquí esta tu salvación- dijo Alice entrando por la puerta y lanzándome algo.- Date prisa.

Le hice caso y me metí a la ducha sin mirar siquiera lo que me había dado.  
Cuando salí me acordé de ella, me había dado unos mini pantalones con un top enano y unos tacones de aguja. La ropa interior ni mencionarla, era prácticamente inexistente.  
Me vestí y salí con el enfado pintado en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, pero allí no estaba Alice, sino mi dios griego, tumbado sobre la cama, con apenas unos pantalones.

-¿Que es lo que me ocultas?- dijo girándose hacia mi.

-Nada- dije mirando el techo.

-Se que mientes.- Dijo tranquilamente- También se que Carlisle lo sabe y que pronto se le escapará.

-De momento no puedo decírtelo, confía en mi.

Le besé con suavidad en los labios y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, siempre era demasiado perspicaz, lo que normalmente me alegraría, pero no ahora, no cuando tenía que ocultarle algo así. Demasiado importante.  
Estaba a medio camino de la habitación de Alice cuando se escuchó un grito. En apenas un parpadeo todos estábamos junto a ella.

Su cara reflejaba horror, espanto y sobretodo preocupación. Me abrí paso entre todos ellos hasta llegar donde estaba.

Fue verme y correr a abrazarme, todos se quedaron mirándonos sumamente extrañados.

-Salir de aquí- dijo Alice sin soltarme, aun con su cara escondida en mi pecho.

La bloqueé mentalmente para protegerla.

Les costó un poco reaccionar pero salieron, los últimos que quedaron a parte de nosotras eran Jasper y Edward. Se olían algo y no querían irse.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando?- pregunto Edward cogiendo a su hermano cuando este iba a salir.

-No es el momento- le repetí- No vas a poder ver nada, así que deja de indagar en su mente eso solo te dará dolor de cabeza.

Jasper me miró con odio, pero Alice empezó a estremecerse como si llorase y ellos se apresuraron a salir.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Déjame ver- dije extendiéndole una mano.

Ella la aceptó y ambas nos hundimos poco a poco en las profundidades de su mente.

[^^^^]

Me vi corriendo en busca de Beatriz y como la encontré, ella por supuesto ya me esperaba. Edward apareció detrás de mi y ella se asustó, vi un brillo en sus ojos y como intentaba atacar a Edward, sin llegar a conseguirlo por mi interrupción. Ella me miró sin comprender hasta que él se acercó a mí y me recogió del suelo con todo el cariño del mundo. Entonces ella comprendió pero era demasiado tarde, yo ya sangraba... Y todo se volvió negro y las imágenes borrosas.

[^^^^]

-Alice tienes que ayudarme- dije angustiada- Él no puede venir y no me dejará ir sola...

-Tranquila, todo se solucionará- dijo abrazándome.

-Rose- dijimos a la vez.

Ella entró sin tocar y se sentó enfrente de nosotras.

-Voy a bloquear vuestras mentes.

Alice se levantó y trajo papel y boli mientras que Rosalie ponía la mini cadena a toda pastilla. Era increíble como nos habíamos compenetrado en ese tiempo.

Comencé a escribir con mucha precisión, contándoles mi plan.

Necesito que me acompañéis a buscarla, solo así podremos evitar la visión de Alice.-Escribí.

¿Que visión?-preguntó Rose.

Una en la que Bella sale muy mal parada por proteger a nuestro hermano- escribió Alice.

¿Cuando nos vamos?-preguntó Rose.

-Mañana- dije yo en un susurro.

Antes debes saber algo Rosalie- escribió Alice.

¿Que?- escribió ella.

Vamos a tener que portarnos bien y mantenernos pegadas a Bella- le escribió esta.

-Iremos en mi coche- sentenció en un murmullo serio Rosalie.

Las tres asentimos mientras yo cogía un mechero y quemaba el papel en la ventana.

-Ahora toca arreglarnos-dijo feliz Alice mientras ponía una canción bastante animada.

Las dos me cogieron y empezaron a retocarme, aunque no tenían mucho que hacer, lo único que yo no podía dominar era mi voluble cabello.

Me hicieron un pequeño moño en la parte posterior de la cabeza, añadiéndole pequeñas flores blancas alrededor, el resto del pelo caía completamente liso excepto dos tirabuzones en la parte delantera. Luego nos vestimos cada una esperando la opinión total de las otras.

Mi vestido era azul, ligeramente escotado por delante y con toda la espalda al descubierto, dejando la gasa caer hasta los tobillos en suaves ondas.

El de Alice verde oscuro, resaltaba la palidez de su figura y su escasa tela la hacia parecer más alta.

El de Rosalie era rojo burdeos, largo hasta los tobillos pero con una raja en la falda desde poco más abajo de la cadera, con un escote impresionante.

Todas llevábamos altos tacones de aguja.

Habíamos decidido ir juntas en el BMW de Rosalie mientras que los chicos irían en el Volvo de Edward.

Cuando llegamos al baile los chicos ya nos esperaban. Sus caras eran serias hasta que nos vieron aparecer riendo como si tal cosa.

Emmett se acercó a Rosalie con la boca abierta.

-Parece que las princesitas ya han llegado- dijo sonriente.

-Aquí la única princesa para ti soy yo, que quede claro- le dijo Rose propinándole una buena colleja.

Jasper se acercó y tomó a la pequeña duendecilla del brazo.

-Estas preciosa- le susurró al oído con cariño.

Por último se acercó Edward a mi.

-¿Me concederás un baile?- preguntó dándome un beso en el cuello.

-Todos los que quieras-dije besándole los labios.

Bailamos pegados en un lado del gimnasio para dejar espacio al resto y tener así algo de intimidad.

Todos bailaban y se divertían. El ambiente era cada vez más cálido, en todos los sentidos, por lo que Alice tuvo que llevarse a Jasper fuera.

Emmett y Rose no dejaban de reírse, esperaba que aquella no fuera la última vez.

Edward comenzó a besarme y a decirme te quiero cuando empezó a sonar una canción que me encantaba, el tango de roxane, lo acerqué a mi susurrando en su oído "baila conmigo".

Cuando acabamos todos nos aplaudieron.

Los pensamientos de allí se podían resumir fácilmente: "Zorra, increíble y yo quiero estar ahí".

Edward destilaba pasión y prácticamente me arrastró hasta el coche. Aquella sería nuestra última noche juntos antes de mi partida.

La disfruté todo lo posible, pero cuidándome de no acabar exhausta, cosa difícil con un dios a mi lado.

* * *

Con esto espero que me perdonéis un poquito... Nos leemos en cuanto tenga Internet.


	17. Partida

Hola a toooodos, aquí tenéis un capitulo impactante, disfrutar mucho, dejarme vuestras opiniones, quejas y tomatazos.  
Pd: Sigo sin tener Internet y estoy gorroneando un poco al vecino... Espero se resuelva algunas dudas, solo recordaros que Beatriz es la "creadora" de Bella. Besis.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Partida**

Había pasado una noche mágica con Edward a mi lado, parecía que por ahora no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Me iba a costar muchísimo despedirme de él, por eso me resistía a despertarme por completo.

Sentía sus brazos abrazarme desde fuera de las sabanas, estaba segura de que tan solo se había apartado de mi para poder taparme. Necesitaba hacer una actuación magnifica si quería volver a estar entre ellos.

Abrí los ojos y me giré hacía su dulce rostro.

-Buenos días- dijimos a la vez.

Sonreímos ante la coincidencia.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo con una voz dulce y quebrada.

La sonrisa de mis labios se esfumó, debía irme, era necesario, pero me dolía tanto verle así.

-No me lo pongas más difícil- dije entristecida.

-Se que estáis ocultando algo- dijo serio mientras se levantaba- sino no te molestarías en bloquearme.

Estaba hablando demasiado alto, busqué la mente de mi padre, pero no la encontré. Edward pareció adivinar lo que pensaba.

-No ha pasado la noche aquí.

-Tengo que pedirte algo Edward-dije sin mirarle a la cara.

-Lo que quieras- contestó sentándose delante de mi.

-Prométeme que no saldrás de caza solo-dije sería.

-Nunca lo hago- contestó acercándome a su pecho.

Era increíble estar con él, sentir lo que él sentía y saber que pensaba en todo momento. Esperaba poder ser totalmente sincera con él a mi vuelta.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- preguntó riendo mientras recordaba mis comilonas.

-Primero me voy a duchar- le contesté con mala cara.

-Enfadica -murmuró muy bajito cuando yo entraba en el baño.

Me giré y le saqué la lengua. Su expresión no tenía precio en aquel momento.

Me duché en apenas quince minutos, no podía aguantar más debajo del agua con mis nervios bullendo alrededor.

Me puse un top atado al cuello de color rojo, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas bailarinas rojas con un lacito en el lado. Me recogí el pelo en dos coletas altas y me miré al espejo para infundirme ánimos. Recogí el baño y agarré la mochila con mis cosas.

Edward me esperaba abajo, parecía discutir con Alice y con Rosalie. Agucé el oído intentando escuchar su conversación.

-Vosotras sabéis lo que le pasa, pero no me lo queréis decir- les reprochaba Edward- y si no ¿por qué me bloquea vuestros pensamientos?

-Edward no sabemos nada- mintió Rose.

-Pero le dijimos a Bells que no la dejarías ir sola y...- bajé corriendo las escaleras antes de que soltase alguna.

-Aly, Rose, ¿preparadas?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Por supuesto- contestaron las dos mientras salían de la casa.

Yo abracé y besé a Edward durante un par de minutos hasta que sonó un claxon.

-¿Segura que no prefieres quedarte?- preguntó con una mirada pícara.

-Te quiero más que a mi vida, no lo olvides- dije besándole por última vez.

-Tú eres toda mi vida- dijo dulce.

Salimos fuera y yo cargué mi mochila en el maletero junto a una gran maleta rosa. Meneé la cabeza un poco, no tenían remedio.

Me subí a la parte de atrás del coche, Rosalie aceleró y comenzamos el camino.

*Quédate* me suplicó una vocecita en mi mente.

*Volveré pronto* le contesté muy cariñosa.

Me giré y lo vi despedirnos desde la puerta de mi casa.

Guardé esa imagen en mi mente mientras en mi pecho se formaba un vacío.

Intenté prestar atención a la conversación de Alice y Rosalie, pero solo escuche algo de patucos desconecté.

Tardamos apenas dos días en llegar a NY, sobretodo debido a las paradas que yo necesitaba.

Reservamos una habitación en un hotel de lujo del centro.

Nuestras caras eran serías, no estábamos seguras de lo que podía ocurrir, ni siquiera Alice veía un futuro claro.

-Lo siento- me disculpé con ella- se que solo puedes vernos como un borrón fugaz.

-No pasa nada hermanita- me contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Chicas hoy podéis hacer lo que queráis, yo necesito descansar, mañana la buscaremos.

Se miraron durante una fracción de segundo.

-Eso no estaría bien, hemos venido para estar a tu lado...

-Voy a necesitar ropa nueva- dije mirando el techo- Edward se la carga toda.

Una sonrisa más brillante que el sol iluminó la cara del duendecillo.

-Volveremos pronto- grito tirando de Rosalie mientras salían por la puerta.

Cogí mi móvil y busqué el número de mi casa.

-Hola papa.

-Bella, ¿Has llegado bien?, ¿Como estas?- se le notaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien papa, acabamos de llegar.

-Me alegro- contestó algo tenso.

-Papa, ¿pasa algo?.

Un silencio se creó en la línea, oía su respiración al otro lado.

-Si es solo que...- se interrumpió algo avergonzado- ¿Sabias que el resto de la familia del doctor también se iban de viaje?

Esperé unos segundos para controlar mi tono.

-No tenía ni idea, supongo que Esme y Carlisle decidieron viajar en el último momento... No les gusta pasar las vacaciones en casa por lo que me han contado.

-Ah... Bueno nena pásalo bien.

-Si, bueno adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y marqué otro número.

Salto el contestador.

-Hemos llegado bien...- colgué y me quedé mirando el techo.

¿Se habrían ido de verdad o solo era una tapadera?, ¿Donde habían ido?, ¿Cumpliría Edward su promesa?

Me dormí preocupada por él, quizá por eso mis sueños fueron tan extraños...

Edward estaba cazando, sus sentidos estaban fijos en su presa. Algo se acercaba por detrás, pero él era incapaz de notarlo. Una cara conocida salió de entre los árboles. Corre grité pero no parecía orime.

Me incorporé en la cama, Alice tenía una expresión aterrada en su carita de duende.

-Bella, ¿has visto eso verdad?- dijo recordando su visión.- Yo no puedo ver a los de tu especie si no es por una decisión irrevocable.

Me levanté a toda prisa de la cama. Con una velocidad inhumana me cambie y busqué mi teléfono. Se había caído bajo la cama la noche anterior. Me serené y volví a marcar su número.

-Dime, enana.

-Emmett, ¿donde esta Edward?- pregunté controlando mi voz.

-Em... que conste que intentamos convencerlo, pero se empeño en salir a cazar solo...- no le dejé terminar.

-¿Donde estáis exactamente?- le dije a toda velocidad.

-En un retiro rural, cerca de NY...

No le di tiempo a más, colgué y les expliqué lo que sucedía a mis hermanas.

Alice cogió las llaves del coche de Rose y las tres salimos de allí a la máxima velocidad humana posible.

Bajamos al sótano del hotel y rápidamente nos montamos. Yo me puse al volante ya que era la única que sabía donde íbamos. Salimos del garaje con un derrape y aun con las ruedas chirriando pisé a fondo el acelerador. Tuvimos la suerte de que fuera un día nublado.

No tardamos más de quince minutos en llegar a las afueras del retiro.

-Alice ponte al volante- susurré mientras saltaba del BMW en marcha.

Me acerqué a la linde del bosque y busqué con avidez el aroma de Edward. No tardé mucho en encontrarlo, así que tras asegurarme de que nadie me veía salí corriendo a la mayor velocidad que me permitía mi estado.

Llevaría alrededor de diez minutos corriendo cuando capté la mente de Edward, como en la visión de Alice estaba totalmente abstraído.

Había algo extraño a su alrededor, no era el único que estaba de caza. Apreté el paso, hasta que mis piernas no dieron a más. Bloqueé su mente en la distancia, pero no podía enviarle ninguna señal, eso me descubriría. La ansiedad se apoderó de cada pequeña célula de mi cuerpo.

Vislumbré un claro entre los árboles, Edward estaba allí en medio, encogido en un ovillo. Temí llegar tarde, sin embargo el se movió con un pequeño espasmo. Seguía vivo.

Entré en el claro, caminando, semejando tranquilidad.

Beatriz se encontraba justo enfrente de mi. Le gritaba mientras le propinaba pequeños golpes.

-Contéstame.

Le iba a dar una fuerte patada, no iba a poder controlarme, tenía que detenerla.

-Beatriz, quieta.- dijo con una calma perfecta.

Edward abrió los ojos, su mirada era de pura tristeza, no quería ser un asesino, por eso no había atacado.

-Increíble- dijo ella con asco.

Ya lo había descubierto, los sentimientos de Edward por mi eran muy fuertes.

-Serás castigada- dijo tendiendo una mano hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Lo seré, pero no ahora- hice una pausa mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo- He sido autorizada.

-Imposible, jamás ha ocurrido algo así.

-¿Que ganaría mintiéndote?

Beatriz se quedó pensativa yo aproveche para examinar el estado de Edward. Tenía varias heridas, pero eran superficiales, con un poco de reposo todo estaría solucionado. Lo ayudé a levantarse pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros y cogiéndolo de la cintura.

-El acabará muerto, nosotros nos descontrolamos con facilidad, en el momento que consuméis vuestra relación el morirá- dijo pensativa.

-Si fuera así ya estaría más que muerto- dijo Edward sin poder contenerse.

Beatriz le hecho una mirada envenenada, para luego examinarme rigurosamente.

-Oh, dios. ¿Pero que has hecho?- se había dado cuenta del sutil cambio.

-Te estaba buscando precisamente por eso- Edward nos miraba sin comprender.

-Lo único que sé sobre el tema es que duran el doble que uno normal, para que la mente se desarrolle bien.

-Gracias, no necesito más.

Me dí la vuelta aun cargando a Edward sobre mi.

-Nunca sobreviven- sentenció desde mi espalda.

-Yo lo haré- susurré encaminándome hacia la carretera.

Saqué mi móvil y marqué el número de Alice.

-¿Estáis bien?- pregunto alterada.

-Más o menos, Alice ven a por nosotros estamos a la altura del desvío.

Nos apoyamos en un árbol a la espera de que llegasen a por nosotros.

-¿De que hablabais?- preguntó mi dios con voz ronca.

-Más tarde, ahora descansa- dije mientras besaba sus tiernos labios.

-Lo siento.

-No, lo siento yo, sabía que podía pasar, no debería haberme alejado de ti nunca.- Me cayó con un beso.

-Siento haber roto mi promesa- dijo tras dejar de besarme.

Oímos el motor de un coche acercarse a gran velocidad, Alice y Jasper venían en él. Le ayudé a levantarse y nos acercamos a la carretera.

Cuando nos vieron aparecer se asustaron, lo que me obligo a hacer uso de mi don. Pronto estaban relajados y nosotros sentados en la parte trasera del coche.

-Te quiero- le susurré al oído.

-Y yo a ti.

Cerró los ojos y su cara se quedó con una sonrisa grabada.

-Alice acelera, tu hermano ha perdido la consciencia.

-Pero eso es imposible- dijo alterándose y pisando el acelerador al máximo.

-Acaban de darle una buena paliza, su cuerpo no puede dormir y algo tiene que hacer para ahorrar energía.

Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos en cascada, sino conseguía recuperarse solo habría una posibilidad de salvarlo.

-Ponte bien, por favor, te necesitamos para poder vivir-susurré muy bajito en su oído.

Jasper cargó con él cuando llegamos al refugió. Entró corriendo en una casita de madera y lo tumbo en una cama para que Carlisle lo examinara. Me senté enfrente esperando un diagnostico o una reacción.

-Nunca había visto nada igual, esta muy débil.- lo miré entre la cortina de lagrimas que velaban mi vista.

-Necesita sangre Carlisle, sangre humana- todos me miraron creyéndome loca- no se recuperará sin algo que lo ayude.

-¿Habías visto algo así antes?- preguntó Carlisle.

-No, pero he luchado contra vampiros antes, si se mantiene más de veinticuatro horas así morirá. Tu eres medico ¿No puedes conseguirla?

-Si pero el no querría eso...

-Esta bien, esperaremos.

Me levanté y los ignoré a todos mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama.

* * *

Comienzan las pequeñas curvas de la historia, ¿se recuperará Edward?, ¿Tendrá Bella paciencia?... Hasta pronto. :)


	18. Dilema

Me secuestran hacia un pueblecito sin Internet ahora que por fin dejo de depender de la amabilidad del vecino... Estos padres de hoy... Disfrutar del capitulo y sus sorpresillas.

* * *

**Capitulo 16:Dilema.**

No me explicaba como en aquel momento seguían impasibles. Habían pasado doce horas desde que quedó inconsciente y durante ese tiempo no me había separado de él ni un segundo.

Su familia poco a poco había terminado por irse, la última en hacerlo fue Alice.

Me estaba desesperando por momentos, lo necesitaba a mi lado y haría lo necesario para salvarlo.

Necesitaba desahogarme por lo que no dejaba de susurrarle cosas. Simples momentos vividos hasta que llegué a la noche que habíamos pasado juntos.

-Por favor...- le susurré con la voz entrecortada mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de correr- No me dejes sola... No ahora... Te necesito... No puedo vivir sin ti... Esta espera me esta matando... Perdóname...- y ahí me desmayé a su lado.

[***]

-Se esta despertando- dijo una voz lejana.

¿Donde estaba?, ¿de quien era esa voz?, ¿acaso Edward se había despertado?

Intenté abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había ido a alimentarme. Volví a intentar abrir los ojos consiguiendo dejar unas pequeñas rendijas para ver.

-Alice- dije con voz ronca- necesito ir al bosque...

No quería pero era necesario, busqué con la mirada a Edward, seguía a mi lado, pero algo había cambiado, lo notaba más vivo.

Alice me cogió en brazos con la ayuda de Jasper y me llevaron a un lugar apartado del bosque.

Me depositaron con cuidado en el suelo justo entre dos árboles, nunca me habían visto alimentarme pero no me preocupe por ello en ese momento, simplemente estiré los brazos para que mis manos acariciasen los troncos y dejé fluir la energía por mi interior, sonreí al notar donde se acumulaba gran parte de la energía.

Abrí los ojos con un destello plateado en ellos y me levanté con agilidad. Miré a los dos vampiros que me observaban.

-Gracias- dije con la voz ronca de haber llorado.

Alice corrió hacia mi y me abrazó. *Me alegro de que estés bien * pensaban los dos.

Volvimos a la casita de madera con el resto de la familia, todos se congregaban entorno a Edward, ya habían pasado veinte horas.

-Carlisle, necesita más energía, no solo la que pueda darle un animal.

-Comprendo que quieras salvarlo, pero él no aceptaría eso.

-Salir de aquí-dije cogiendo mi teléfono- no quiero que os veáis involucrados. Yo asumiré las consecuencias si es necesario.

-No podemos permitir eso- dijo Carlisle.

-No me obliguéis a sacaros de aquí, os quiero y para mi sois mi familia, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Mire a cada uno a través de la cortina borrosa de mis lágrimas.

Uno a uno salieron de la habitación, abrí el móvil y marqué el número del único doctor que conocía.

No fue difícil convencerle de que moviese unos cuantos hilos. En un cuarto de hora tendría lo necesario allí, solo quedaba esperar. Escuche una furgoneta acercándose y aun en esa distancia capté el olor de la sangre.

Carlisle condujo al tipo de mala gana hasta donde yo estaba y me dejó a solas con él.

Su mente era repugnante y no deseaba hacer ninguna locura. Le pagué en metálico y le dí una propina para que saliese lo más rápido posible de allí.

Cogí el pequeño congelador y saqué tres paquetes de sangre o negativo. Me senté a su lado y apoyé su cabeza en mis piernas.

Realicé una pequeña incisión en la boquilla de la bolsa y la puse sobre sus labios. Pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por su boca hasta llegar a la garganta. Para ayudarlo a tragar tenia que estimular su boca, poco a poco, tragaba. La segunda bolsa acababa de terminarse cuando empezó a removerse.

-Edward- susurré dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Poco a poco fue volviendo en si, consiguió con un esfuerzo abrir los ojos, su tono caramelo había desaparecido, para dar paso a un pálido naranja.

Su mente intentaba recordar lo que había pasado hasta entonces, cuando notó el olor de la habitación. Puso mala cara y fijo su vista en mi.

-¿Como te encuentras?- dije evitando su mirada.

-Me duele un poco- dijo en un débil susurro.

-Mientes- sentía todo su dolor como si fuera mío.

-¿Por qué huele a sangre humana toda la habitación?- dijo con una pequeña mueca de dolor en su bello rostro pálido.

-Era la única manera de despertarte- dije avergonzada apartando la mirada.

-No lo deberías haber hecho- sentenció con un hilo de voz- ¿como te lo han podido permitir?

-No hables, es un esfuerzo innecesario, recuerda que se lo que piensas.

Miré para otro lado ante las preguntas de su mente, debía contestarle o volvería a hablar.

-No me dejaban hacerlo, pero yo sabía que era la única manera de que despertases. Tuve que amenazarles para que se fuesen, no sabes lo que me dolió hacerlo, pero soy muy egoísta, no podía permitir que me dejases sola, no ahora.

*No debiste hacerlo, soy un monstruo *

-No, tu eres la persona más dulce y cariñosa que conozco, solo has matado a aquellos que lo merecían.

*¿Igual que tu?, ¿a cuantos has asesinado a sangre fría? * no era un reproche solo curiosidad, pero aquello me dolió.

-Perdí la cuenta hace mucho- contesté con voz temblorosa.

Sabía que necesitaba asimilar aquello, no todos los días te enteras de que la persona que amas es un asesino, o una asesina en mi caso.

*¿Para que querías ver a esa mujer? *

-Solo ella podía contestar a mis preguntas, todavía soy joven en esto.

Su mente recordó las últimas palabras que Beatriz dijo.

-Creo que es hora de que te cuente algo pero no ahora, necesitas descansar y tu familia esta a punto de subir por las escaleras, sigue sin hablar si necesitas comunicarles algo solo piénsalo.

*Deshazte de la sangre * pensó con rapidez al imaginar la reacción de Jasper.

Yo cogí todas las bolsas y desaparecí por la puerta en dirección al baño, una vez allí eliminé el olor de la sangre utilizando amoniaco y lejía. Tiré las bolsas vacías en la papelera del baño y volví a la habitación. Todos abrazaban a Edward mientras en sus caras se destacaba una clara expresión de culpa.

No quería expresar mis miedos en voz alta asíque desprotegí mi mente para enviarle un corto mensaje.

*¿Puedo volver donde estaba antes? *

El me miró con la cara ofendida.

*¿Acaso pensabas dejarme solo? *

Sonreí tímidamente y me acerqué hasta él para colocarme en mi posición anterior. Con su cabeza cerca de mi vientre.

Él cerró los ojos disfrutando del sonido de los latidos de mi corazón, debía decírselo pronto o lo descubriría el mismo.

La habitación estaba en silencio, todos estaban emocionados de volver a ver despierto a Edward, quizá algún día me perdonarían el haberles amenazado. Pero nada de eso me preocupaba, ahora solo quería cuidarlo para poder decirle de una vez que estaba embarazada.

-Chicos Edward y Bella necesitan descansar, para ambos ha sido un día agotador- bajé la mirada avergonzada.

La colcha de la cama era de un tono crema muy bello, y yo no me atrevía a mirar a los ojos a mi familia.

Cuando todos salieron yo cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en el cabezal de la cama, realmente necesitaba dormir, pero antes debía solucionar algo.

Sin abrir los ojos me fui escurriendo en la cama hasta quedar tumbada al lado de Edward, no me atrevía a abrazarle y mucho menos a mirarle.

-Edward yo tengo que contarte algo...- aquella frase me llevo a un estado de dejavu.

¿Cuantas veces la había pronunciado desde que le conocí?, ¿cuantas cosas me había guardado para mí?, aquello acabaría saliendo mal si yo no cambiaba eso.

-¿Que te pasa?- dijo haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para abrazarme.

Todo parecía mejor cuando el estaba a mi lado. Me armé de valor y abrí los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada- su cuerpo se tensó para relajarse de nuevo después de un espasmo de dolor.- Por eso tuve que buscarla, yo no sabía nada sobre ese tema. Al ser tu un vampiro y yo... No sabía que podía esperar, pero pensé que podría haber precedentes, por eso la busque. Los hay aunque muy escasos, todos ellos acaban con la muerte, pues lo habían ocultado. Lo que he podido averiguar es la duración del embarazo. Nada más.- hice una pausa para observar su semblante, pues su mente y sus sentimientos eran un completo caos.- Tengo miedo.

-Tranquila no pasará nada, estaremos juntos-dijo con un susurro inaudible.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en sus heridas. Estaban prácticamente sanadas, asíque me relaje en sus dulces brazos. Entregándome al mundo de los sueños.

[^^^^]  
Un gran lobo, un llanto, sangre, dolor...

Me desperté gritando.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me plegaba sobre mi vientre.  
Unos brazos se cerraron, acunándome.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te duele?- dijo asustado al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

Negué con la cabeza. Abrí los ojos, ¿pero que demonios me pasaba?. Solo había sido un sueño.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunté mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos. Mi estomago rugió en señal de protesta.

-Como nuevo- dijo, noté como sonreía- Creo que debería alimentarte o me comerás...

Me puse colorada, pero él tenía razón parecía que no hubiese comido en una semana.

-¿Se puede?- dijo una voz cantarina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si lo que llevas es comida, por supuesto- dijo Edward con una carcajada.

Alice entró danzando y dando saltitos con una gran bandeja de comida en las manos. Después de como los había tratado, de haberlos amenazado como lo hice, ellos seguían siendo tan... atentos, buenos, amables, cariñosos...

-Yo... lo siento Alice, no podía perderle, por favor perdonarme- sabía que todos estarían escuchando.

-No hay nada que perdonar, tu le has traído de vuelta.- dijo zanjando el asunto mientras colocaba la bandeja al lado de mis pies.

Yo empecé a comer bajo la atenta mirada de Edward y Alice.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- dije mirándolos de reojo.

-Tienes más apetito del habitual- dijo Aly con una gran sonrisa.

Por supuesto, sus sentidos mejorados.

-¿Lo sabéis todos verdad?- pregunté mirando hacía el techo.

-Si, Carlisle se ha quitado un peso de encima.

Sonreí ante ello, tras mi desmayo tuve que decírselo, ya estaba de un mes, aunque claro eran dieciocho meses de embarazo en mi situación.

-¿El lo sabía?- preguntó Edward con simulada ofensa.

-Es un médico con práctica, apreció los síntomas- dije apoyándome en su pecho.

Bajó sus manos hasta mi vientre y lo acarició con cariño.  
En ese momento el resto de la familia entro por la puerta.

-Que tierna y empalagosa imagen- soltó Emmett.

Yo bajé la mirada, un cloc se oyó en la estancia. Rosalie le había propinado una buena colleja a Emmett por su comentario.  
Todos rieron.

-¿Por que no nos lo dijiste antes?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Aún es pronto- dije a modo de disculpa.

-Por cierto Charlie ha llamado- dijo Alice muy sería- me a encomendado que te diga que la próxima vez deberías avisar si vuelves otro día.

-¿Otro día?, pero ¿cuanto he dormido?- todos evitaban mi mirada.

-Dos días- susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Mierda, debería haber vuelto a casa hace dos días- dije tapándome la cara con las manos.

Todos empezaron a reírse ante mi reacción.

-Eres tan humana- dijo Esme con cariño.

-Pues no se si seguiré viva sino regreso a casa y pronto.

-Nuestras cosas ya están preparadas, solo estábamos esperando a que despertaras.

Me levanté y me fui al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Olvide los finos oídos del otro lado de la puerta y me metí a la ducha.  
Alice, Rosalie y yo volvimos ese día. Pedimos disculpas a mi padre por la tardanza, Rose y Aly se inculparon y mi padre me perdonó el desfase.  
El resto de la familia volvería al día siguiente, por lo que aproveche para arreglar un poco la casa, Charlie era un completo desastre. Estuve todo el día ocupada, hasta la hora de la cena.

Decidí hacer una rica lasaña para limar asperezas con él.  
Durante la cena no abrió la boca, pero aun así yo ya sabía lo que pensaba asíque estuve preparándome para no contestarle mal.

-Bella, mañana Billy nos ha invitado a comer a su casa y...

-Pero mañana vuelve Edward papa- dije interrumpiéndole.

-Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga- dijo malhumorado.

-Siempre es así, ¿verdad?- pregunté mientras salía corriendo a mi habitación.

Siempre era la misma historia, el fuerte dominaba al débil. Aunque físicamente yo le superaba él era mi padre y debía obedecerle.  
Sabía que mi reacción había sido exagerada, pero ¿acaso no dicen que las embarazadas son más sensibles?.  
Mi padre tocó a la puerta pero no quería contestarle, estaba demasiado avergonzada por mi reacción. Me tumbé en la cama sin desvestirme y me quedé dormida.

Dicen que cuando nos acostamos intranquilos nuestras pesadillas vuelven y se hacen mas vividas...

* * *

Disfrutar lanzándome tomates :P


	19. Manada

Ya estoy aquí, bueno veo que el embarazo de Bella era muy evidente peeeeero tenía que ser. Os dejo este nuevo capítulo y ya me contais que os ha parecido. Muaks.

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Peligrosa**

Dicen que cuando nos acostamos intranquilos nuestras pesadillas vuelven y se hacen mas vividas...

_^[Un grupo de enormes lobos me rodeaban, un bebe lloraba, sangre a mi alrededor, dolor en el corazón, oscuridad profunda.]^_

-NO- chillé incorporándome.

-Bella, tranquila, soy yo- dijo Edward abrazándome con ternura mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

Miré hacia la ventana, estaba cerrada y motitas de luz se colaban por la persiana.

-¿Por donde has entrado?- pregunté en un susurro.

-Por la puerta, ¿Estas bien, Bella?.

-No puedo creer que te halla llamado- dije con una sonrisa- solo estoy un poco más susceptible de lo normal.

Una imagen vino a su mente, Alice comprando miles de cosas para bebes.

-Me arrastro.- dijo con tono lastimero.

-Aun queda mucho- reí- como siga así cuando nazca ni siquiera va a caber en la casa...

No había pensado en eso, ¿íbamos a vivir con su familia?, yo tendría que irme de casa, Charlie no podía saberlo, no aun.

-Chicos, ya estoy de vuelta- dijo mi padre desde la cocina.

-No quiero ir- dije tapándome la cabeza con las sabanas.

-Tienes que ir- dijo él destapándome la cabeza mientras una amarga sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de mi ángel particular.

*Si necesitas algo solo piénsalo y yo iré *.

-De momento necesito una buena ducha- dije levantándome y recogiendo un conjunto sencillo de dentro del armario.

Mientras me relajaba bajo el agua oí a Charlie hablando con Edward. Mi padre parecía resentido, sin embargo, lo había llamado él.  
El agua comenzó a salir fría y yo salí de debajo. Me sequé despacio, me vestí sin fijarme casi en lo que me ponía y me ricé el pelo con espuma y el secador. Me aparté los cabellos de la cara con una cinta azul y recogí el baño.

Pasé por la cocina sin dirigir una sola mirada a mi padre, cogí un zumo fresco de la nevera y me lo bebí dándoles la espalda a ambos.  
Sentía la culpabilidad de mi padre pero también el enfado por mi actitud.

*Bella, es tu padre * pensaba Edward.

Me giré y mis ojos se humedecieron, mi padre miraba al suelo por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando mis manos a gran velocidad apartaron las lágrimas que se habían escapado de mi control.

Edward me miró triste mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

Negué imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-Antes de irme me dejé algo en tu coche, ¿puedo cogerlo ahora?- dije controlando la voz que poco a poco se iba quebrando.

-Vamos- dijo agarrándome de la mano.

Charlie no dijo nada aunque ambos sabíamos con seguridad lo que pensaba y no era nada agradable.  
Me acerqué a su coche y él lo abrió. Miré bajo el asiento y saqué una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Su mirada era muy clara por lo que respondí a sus dudas.

-Lo compré antes de irme, no es mucho pero quería que tuvieses algo mío si me pasaba algo.

Abrí la cajita y saqué una esclava fina pero elaborada. Por delante su nombre estaba grabado con letra antigua y por detrás una inscripción "Siempre tuya".

La cogió con cuidado como si se tratase del más preciado de los tesoros.

-Oh, Bella.

Estaba emocionado y me abrazó olvidándose de Charlie por completo.

Escuchamos como la puerta de la casa se abría pero nos daba igual a ambos. Nos dimos un suave beso en los labios.

-Ejem...- carraspeó Charlie mirándonos fijamente- Nos vamos ya.

-Increíble lo inoportuno que es- murmuré mientras nos despedíamos con un beso en la mejilla.

Me monté en el coche patrulla sin decir una sola palabra. Comprobé con una sonrisa como Edward se despedía de mí con la mano. En su muñeca ya se aferraba la esclava.

-Bella, por favor compórtate, veras como te lo pasas bien, Jacob es un buen chico, seréis buenos amigos- dijo con tono cansino.

Miré por la ventana evitando contestarle.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora llegamos a una pequeña casita de madera. Papá aparcó en un lado, cerca de un cobertizo.  
Entré detrás de Charlie en la pequeña casa.

-¿Billy?- preguntó entrando en la cocina.

Un hombre estaba de espaldas a nosotros, en una silla de ruedas, parecía estar llevando cosas al comedor.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudar?- le pregunté antes de que pudiera saludarnos siquiera.

-¡Bienvenidos! Por supuesto, hay que llevar todo esto al comedor, mi hijo no ha llegado todavía y yo tardo bastante.

-Pues ya estamos nosotros aquí-dijo Charlie mientras yo fingía una sonrisa.

Cogí tres platos de macarrones y los llevé a la mesa, volví y cogí el que quedaba, la bebida y los vasos. Con otro viaje la mesa ya estaba completamente puesta, la comida aun estaba demasiado caliente asíque salí al porche y me senté en los escalones.

Mi móvil zumbó y yo lo abrí.

_Bells pórtate bien, Edward a salido a cazar :)_

_Alice._

Alice y sus paranoias, con eso de que me veía borrosa... Una leve risa se escapo de mis labios.

Charlie y Billy habían puesto la televisión y comentaban un partido.

Algo llamó mi atención desde el linde del bosque, era como un enjambre de mentes unidas. Fijé mi vista en el lugar de procedencia, un gran lobo, como los de mi sueño me observaba desde allí.

Su pelaje era color rojizo y sus ojos eran muy oscuros, todo en él era extraño, incluido su mente.

*Que vaya bien Jacob* oí en su mente.

Lo que faltaba, licántropos. Aparté la mirada para poder darle algo de intimidad en su transformación. Sentí el cosquilleo que el mismo notaba al volver a su estado humano. Dejé que se vistiese mientras ocupaba mi mente en las sensaciones de dentro. Levanté la mirada cuando el estaba por la mitad del camino, me miraba extrañado, había captado el efluvio de Edward. Me levanté y me metí dentro de la casita.

-Ya viene- dije secamente.

Los dos hombres se giraron y se sentaron en la mesa dejando una silla vacía justo a mi lado.

-Genial- murmuré tan bajo que nadie me escucho.

-Papá, Charlie- dijo el chico saludando con la mano.

Había que reconocerle que estaba bastante bien, era alto, moreno y musculoso. Una perfecta sonrisa blanca iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos oscuros demostraban ternura.

-¿Tu debes de ser Isabella?- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Bella- le corregí con un atisbo de reproche en la voz.

Charlie me lanzó una mirada de advertencia y yo bajé la mirada al plato, Jacob se rió a mi lado muy bajito.

Le lancé una mirada asesina cuando no me veían los demás. Comimos escuchando las bromas de los mayores. Algo pasó por la mente de Charlie cuando se pusieron a hablar de baloncesto, la velada iba a ser mucho más larga de lo que yo esperaba.

-Papá, ¿te vas a quedar a ver el partido?- dije con una mirada asesina.

-Es que la televisión de casa no funciona bien últimamente- mentiroso pensé yo.

-Tranquila Bella, Jake se va con sus amigos, tu puedes irte con él.

Me levanté con mi plato en las manos y lo llevé a la cocina mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de los chicos.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y recordé el mensaje de Alice. Perfecto. Volví a guardarlo y salí fuera pasando por al lado de la mesa del comedor.  
Necesitaba salir al aire libre, despejarme y olvidarme de todos. Pero seguía escuchando sus mentes, abrí el coche de Charlie y rebusqué en mi bolso, encontré mi objetivo, cogí el Ipod y me puse los auriculares en los oídos con la música al máximo volumen posible.

Por fin había dejado de escuchar sus mentes aunque seguía sin poder evitar sus sensaciones. Miré al bosque y corrí allí a una velocidad más o menos normal. Me camuflé entre los árboles y trepé a la mitad de uno, no me costaba esfuerzo alguno y me relajaba. Una mirada rápida me confirmó que nadie me seguía.

Corrí saltando de árbol en árbol, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan libre. La canción terminó y un murmullo en el suelo me alertó de que me seguían. Me giré y vi a Jake, allí en el suelo, unos metros más atrás. Retrocedí hasta estar justo encima y salté con gracilidad para caer justo delante de él. Era mucho más alto que yo pero eso no me acobardó, me miraba extrañado, no sabía lo que yo era. En unos pocos segundos pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera un vampiro, pensó en el tratado, en lo que él era, en su manada, en el jefe.

-No soy un vampiro- dije sonriendo- y en tus leyendas no aparezco ni en pintura.

Su cara se quedó crispada.

-¿Como sabes eso?- dijo agarrándome del brazo.

Con un suave movimiento me libré de su agarré y me separé de él.

-Confórmate con el hecho de que no supongo un peligro para ningún humano, eso si, si un lobo enano me cabrea si puedo ser muy peligrosa.

-¿Que …?

-Adiós- dije dándole al play y subiendo con un pequeño salto a las ramas del árbol.

Le dirigí una última mirada, se debatía entre seguirme o no.

-No podrías alcanzarme.

Eche a correr segura de que me seguía, ahora en su forma lobuna. Desbloqueé mi mente y envié un mensaje corto a Edward y seguramente permití alguna visión a Alice, sabía donde dirigirme para librarme de él, o debería decir de ellos. La mayoría de la manada me seguía. Traspasé el límite con un ligero salto y me quedé exactamente al otro lado.

-Increíble- dije con una sonrisa cuando, al cabo de tres minutos, todos aparecieron.

Un lobo negro enorme iba en cabeza, Sam, aunque no los conocía podía saber por sus pensamientos quien era quien, sus nombres, familias, hogares.

Un susurró en los árboles de atrás me alertó de la presencia de Edward. Salió del bosque y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa enorme.

-Te dejo sola unas horas y me alteras a los lobos- dijo con una carcajada.

-No es mi culpa, es que son muy persistentes.-dije con una sonrisa inocente mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

Sentí la confusión de los lobos y yo también reí.

-¿Sabes? Creen que soy peligrosa- dije sonriendo sin parar.

-Ya lo creo que lo eres, pero solo para los míos- dejé de sonreír y le saqué la lengua.

El lobo de pelaje rojizo se volvió al bosque y al momento Jake apareció por allí.

-Eso no es necesario oigo todo lo que pensáis.

-Pero es más cómodo- dijo él acercándose al limite.

El Alfa gruño y yo lo traduje.

-Si te acercas más promete morderte y ponerte a hacer rondas dobles- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

*Edward por favor ve a por el coche y espérame en el limite *

Asintió reticente pero se fue.

-¿Donde va?- dijo Jacob desconfiado.

-A por el coche, no tengo ganas de correr hasta casa.

-¿Que eres?

-Una maquina de matar.

Su cara era de reproche. De alguna forma que en ese momento comenzase una tormenta eléctrica me vino de perlas.

-Digamos que soy algo así como una caza vampiros, solo que más eficaz que vosotros.

Uno de los lobos se acercó a la frontera gruñendo, Paul.

Yo me acerqué con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-No te juegues el pellejo lobito, serías polvo en un pestañeo.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- me preguntó Jacob.

-No, es una realidad- dije con el semblante triste.

Un rayo comenzó a caer y yo extendí mi palma. Mis ojos se iluminaron con el destello plateado correspondiente a la subida de energía, pero también localicé un destello en mi vientre.

Los ojos de los chicos-lobo me observaron impresionados.

-Ya habéis visto de lo que me alimento asíque dejar de preocuparos por si me cargo a los humanos, os recuerdo que vivo con uno.

-Si eres lo que dices ¿por qué estas con uno de esos chupasangre?- dijo Jacob arisco.

-Porque yo persigo a los malos y ellos son buenos, nunca lo entenderíais.

-Haz un esfuerzo igual te entendemos- dijo todavía reticente.

-Ellos son vegetarianos y yo también, ellos no beben sangre humana y yo no me alimento de la energía de los vampiros.

Se quedaron con la boca abierta. Eran tan monos e inocentes. Traspase de nuevo la frontera le dí un beso en la mejilla a Jacob y le susurré en el oído.

-Dile a Charlie que Edward vino a buscarme porque estaba cansada.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer lo que me dices?- pregunto con un estremecimiento.

Cerré los ojos simulando concentrarme, puse mi piel dura para conseguir un destello en mis ojos y los volví a abrir.

-Lo harás por mi-dije dándome la vuelta y echando a correr hasta la frontera en la carretera.

Edward ya me esperaba allí, puso mala cara al besar mis labios.

-Sabes a perro.

Le dirigí una sonrisa inocente.

-Las mujeres tenemos nuestros métodos para conseguir lo que queremos-dije pegándolo a mi cuerpo-¿De verdad te molesta tanto?-susurré en su oído mientras le depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Definitivamente eres un ser terriblemente peligroso-dijo entre risas leves.

Me aparté de él y me subí al coche, una vez dentro me quedé en silencio.

-Alice estaba histérica, te perdió por completo de sus visiones-susurró.

-Es por los licántropos, anulan su don y debilitan el mío…-susurré recostándome en el asiento.

-¿Estas cansada?

-No, solo estoy pensando en algo... ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

-¿Estas segura?, Alice y Rose te torturaran y os cubrirán de regalos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras su mano se posaba en mi vientre.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Edward?- dije exponiéndole por fin mis miedos- Yo no podré quedarme en casa con Charlie, sería demasiado raro, hasta dentro de siete o ocho meses no se notará pero a partir de entonces...- mi voz se quebró- Nunca había estado tan perdida.

* * *

¡Tatatachan! Matarme con vuestros comentarios pequeñas, poco a poco llegamos a la mitad de la historia. Nos leemos.


	20. Hambre

Hola chicas solo decir que vienen curvas :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 18: Hambre.**

Como de la nada Edward apareció a mi lado y me cogió en brazos, debíamos de haber llegado pero yo no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, no quería llorar.  
Apreté mi cara contra su cuello, concentrándome tan solo en él. Noté como negaba varias veces con la cabeza y como señalaba hacia atrás con un gesto rápido. Me subió hasta la habitación y nos tumbó en la cama. Ya no había nadie en la casa.  
Seguía aferrada a él, no me había contestado y miles de preguntas fluían libremente por mi cabeza.

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa-me susurró con cariño mientras palpaba detrás de él, encontró lo que quería.-Abre los ojos por favor- dijo apartándose de mi.

Me mordí el labio para contener las lágrimas y abrí los ojos. Edward estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una cajita abierta en sus manos, un anillo reposaba en ella.

Me senté en la cama enfrente de él. No me salían las palabras, era imposible que fuese verdad, nunca me habría planteado aquello.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y pasar toda la eternidad a mi lado?- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Las lágrimas que había contenido anteriormente se desbordaron, pero ya no eran por miedo sino de alegría.

-Edward...- dije tirándome a sus brazos-Yo... yo … por supuesto que quiero, pero es demasiado pronto y...

Me silenció con un beso y me abrazó apretándome contra él, impidiendo que me separase de su lado.

-Hay algo más.-Dijo interrumpiendo nuestros besos.

Lo miré escudriñando su mente.

-No, no, así no vale- dijo interrumpiendo mi examen.

Me tapó los ojos, me giró y me susurró al oído mientras me conducía al otro lado de la habitación.

-Y es solo el principio...-dijo destapándome los ojos.

Ahora vi lo que no había notado al entrar a la habitación con los ojos cerrados. El mobiliario de la habitación había cambiado considerablemente, el piano ocupaba una esquina de la habitación y el equipo de música la de enfrente. En el espacio dejado entre ambos había diferentes muebles, todos para el bebe.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me acercó a uno de los muebles, abrió un cajoncito y estaba lleno de ropita para bebé en tonos neutros, abrió el siguiente, más ropa y un montón de chupetes.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos cuando vi el montón de peluches que había en el interior de la cuna. Me entró miedo al recordar las palabras de Beatriz, me llevé las manos al vientre, al menos el bebe estaría perfectamente cuidado si a mi me pasaba algo. Levante la mirada para encontrarme con unos dorados y preocupados ojos.

-Esto es demasiado- tartamudeé.

-¿No te gusta verdad?- que no me gustaba, ¿como no me iba a gustar? Era perfecto.

-Es perfecto-dije abrazándole.

Todos mis miedos, todas las preocupaciones que podía tener desaparecieron.

Nos besamos, nos abrazamos e hicimos el amor hasta que anocheció.

-¿Crees que Charlie se enfadaría mucho si no vuelves hoy a casa?- me susurro mientra acariciaba mi inexistente tripa.

-En estos momentos una vidente nos vendría muy bien-dije guiñándole un ojo.

Su familia se acercaba por el bosque.

Los pasos danzarines de Alice y su risa musical nos hizo separarnos un poco.

-Como no te vayas ya Charlie movilizará a toda la comisaría para buscarte- dijo Alice desde la parte de abajo de la casa.

Puse carita de pena mientras me vestía. En ese momento Alice tuvo una visión sobre una discusión con Charlie. Otra vez iríamos a la Push.

Mire a Edward, su cara era un poema, no quería que volviese allí.

-¿Me prestas tu coche por favor?- le pregunté.

Asintió y empezó a vestirse para llevarme a casa. Lo paré con un beso y cogí sus llaves.

-¿Que haces?

-Hoy me voy sola, tengo que hacer algo antes de llegar a casa.

Mi expresión era sería, mis cambios de humor se habían acentuado desde que me quedé embarazada. En esos momentos me parecía más a él con sus cambiantes estados de ánimo que a como era yo antes. Comencé a reírme pensando en ello y él me miró trastocado.

-¿De que te ríes?- dijo acercándose a mí y haciéndome cosquillas.

-Últimamente me parezco más a un vampiro con mis cambios de humor- le contesté entre risas.

Alice entró corriendo por la puerta seguida de Emmett y los dos se tiraron encima de Edward apartándolo de mí. Cada uno lo sujetaba de un brazo, mientras le hacían cosquillas con el otro.

-Tengo aliados- le dije sacándole la lengua y acercándome hasta donde ellos estaban.

Recogí las llaves del suelo y le dí un beso en los labios mientras Alice y Emmett desaparecían.

-Te quiero- susurramos a la vez mientras nos abrazábamos.

-Si necesitáis algo-dijo acariciando mi vientre- solo mándame un whatsapp.

-Lo haré- dije tirando de él y haciéndole que me acompañara hasta el garaje.

Volvimos a besarnos con ternura y yo me metí en el coche. Hoy me iba de caza.

Paré el coche cerca del límite con la reserva Quileute, no me explique a mi misma por que había decidido ir allí. Caminé por el borde del tratado, sin prisas, tendría que darle explicaciones de mi tardanza a Charlie pero no me apetecía correr.

Llegué a una pequeña playa entre dos pequeños acantilados. Un oso había caído y estaba atrapado en la diminuta extensión de tierra. Salté a su lado quedando justo enfrente de sus fauces, extendí la mano y la posé sobre su cabeza. Dos lobos asomaron su cabeza por encima de las rocas, no pude más que sonreír. Cerré los ojos y un destello iluminó las rocas, cuando los volví a abrir mi mano estaba extendida ante un pequeño cúmulo de cenizas.

Con tres saltos estaba de nuevo sobre las rocas. Dos lobos me miraban, uno de ellos paso una pata por encima del límite invisible y el otro le gruño. En su mente aparecían todas las de la manada, aquello era realmente pesado, mi cabeza daba vueltas y tuve que tumbarme despacio en el suelo. Sujeté mi cabeza con fuerza. Abrí los ojos y observe la blancura de mi piel. Su tono podría ser comparado con el de la luna llena que brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Una lagrima se resbaló por mi cara al recordar aquella horrible noche, dentro de poco cumpliría dos años como lo que era, como el monstruo asesino que ahora me reclamaba la vida de todo aquello que se acercaba a mi. Un destello en mi mano me devolvió a la realidad. Los diamantes habían producido un pequeño reflejo. Sonreí ante lo que significaba ese anillo. Estaba prometida.

Me levanté y miré al lobo de pelaje rojo a los ojos, su compañero había desaparecido para pedir ayuda a la manada, no se fiaba de mi.  
Le sonreí e ignoré todas sus preguntas.

-Quizás algún día responda a tus dudas, pero no ahora.

Un murmullo procedente del bosque me alertó de la presencia del resto de los lobos. Sonreí de nuevo y corrí hasta el coche. Sabía que me habían seguido pues al subirme al coche de Edward sus mentes me avasallaron.

Di la vuelta al coche a gran velocidad y me dirigí a casa. Eran las once de la noche, Charlie estaría muy cabreado.

Aparqué el Volvo de Edward en la acera de enfrente de mi casa y entré. Un silencio sepulcral dominaba la casa. Los ronquidos de Charlie se escuchaban lejanos, todo empezó a darme vueltas, conseguí llegar a tientas al sofá y allí me desmayé con un golpe sordo.

No recordaba muy bien donde estaba, mis músculos apenas reaccionaban, pero mis sentidos superiores estaban alertas, en la estancia había varias personas, sus olores eran de lo más variados, pero lo más extraño era la gran tensión que dominaba el ambiente.

Abrí los ojos y observe con cara de pocos amigos donde estaba.

-¿Por que hay tanta gente en mi habitación?- pregunté a Charlie.

-Bella, ¿estas mejor?- preguntó Edward arrodillándose a mi lado.

-Si, solo me dio un mareo y me tuve que sentar en el sofá.

-En realidad fue una bajada de tensión- dijo Carlisle disimulando una risita.

-Justo cuando te desmayaste saltaron todas las alarmas de la ciudad.

Me dio un ataque de tos por culpa del susto, miré a los presentes y mi vista se quedó fija en Jacob.

-Y él, ¿que hace aquí?- dije señalando a Jacob.

-Hoy íbamos a ir a comer a su casa, pero...- fue interrumpido por una figurita pequeña que se lanzo sobre mi.

-Alice- dice abrazándola.

-Que susto nos has dado... - dijo mientras cogía algo de encima de las manos de Edward- Casi nos da un infarto, venga come.

Me reí ante sus comentarios, especialmente el del infarto. Comencé a comer pero al momento me paré.

*Edward, ¿el bebé esta bien?*

Asintió imperceptiblemente y me señalo con la cabeza algo que había sobre mi escritorio. Mi anillo de compromiso.

Terminé de comer y los miré otra vez, todos seguían allí sin inmutarse lanzándose miradas de odio.

-Esto... ¿os importa?- dije señalando la puerta- quiero cambiarme y tal.

Charlie esperó a que saliesen todos y Alice se quedó a mi lado por si me pasaba algo, cosa totalmente innecesaria según mi punto de vista...

Cuando bajé Edward estaba discutiendo con Jacob en la entrada de la casa, Billy y Charlie no se enteraban de nada pero Carlisle miraba nervioso a su hijo. Alice corrió al lado de su hermano y yo me interpuse entre ellos.

-Basta, estáis en mi casa asíque comportaros- les dije muy sería.

*Edward él no puede controlarse y yo estoy débil, ¿Que quieres que nos pase algo a mi y al bebe? *

Me miró arrepentido y me abrazó.

-Lo siento me he descontrolado.

-oheeee, ohe, ohe ohe, oheeee, oheee- se escuchó desde el comedor.

Todos nos giramos y vimos a los tres padres abrazándose y gritando en el sofá. Los tres eran del mismo equipo. No pude evitarlo y me eche a reír, los tres "hombres" se giraron hacia mi que me retorcía de la risa entre los brazos de Edward.

-Hija tus cambios de humor me dejan en shock- dijo mi padre levantándose del sofá.

Sentí como el calor se iba de mis mejillas, este hombre era demasiado observador, me separé de él.

-¿Que hay para comer?- dije con una sonrisa.

Normalmente la que cocinaba era yo pero después del susto de la noche anterior...

-Hemos pedido unas pizzas- contestó Jacob desde la entrada del comedor.

Edward se tensó como si le hubiesen clavado mil agujas y me abrazo con más fuerza. Aquella reacción me pareció extraña y rebusqué en su mente, intentó impedírmelo pero al estar en contacto nuestra piel hacia de puente. Vi lo que le había causado ese dolor. Jacob me había subido hasta mi cama ya que Charlie no podía, mi piel estaba muy pálida y fría, parecía que me hubiese muerto, después de acostarme me había quitado el anillo y los zapatos así como los pendientes. Sabía que Edward hubiese deseado estar en su lugar.

-Papá-dijo Alice mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla- Tenemos que irnos.

Acompañe a los Cullen hasta la salida y me despedí de Edward con un buen beso, él por su parte acarició mi vientre con su mano en un movimiento rápido. Casi ni lo noté lo que me indicó lo débil que estaba en verdad, tendría que buscar una escusa para salir al bosque. Suspiré mientras los dos coches se alejaban.

Los pensamientos de una manada de lobos en mi cabeza me habían debilitado y ahora tenía que ponerle buena cara a uno.

Me giré con la intención de entrar de nuevo en la casa pero choqué con algo duro.

Me froté la frente molesta, Jacob estaba allí.

-Apártate o te como a ti en vez de a las pizzas- le dije molesta.

Una mirada pícara y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro.

-Ag... No me refería a eso- dije apartando mi mirada hacía el bosque.

-Chicos la comida se enfría- chilló Charlie desde el comedor.

Su voz me taladró el cerebro.

Me agarré la cabeza más fuerte y me tambaleé.

Jacob me cogió antes de que cayese al suelo y me ayudó a entrar en la casa.

Me vi reflejada, como en tantas ocasiones, en la mete de Charlie, estaba realmente pálida.

Jacob me sentó en el sofá bajo la atenta mirada de nuestros padres.

-Bella ¿Quieres que vuelva a llamar a Carlisle?- preguntó Charlie acercándose a mi.

-No, no hace falta... Solo necesito comer algo.

Jacob y mi padre acercaron la mesa al sofá para que yo estuviera más cómoda. El lobito se sentó a mi lado y Charlie y Billy enfrenté de nosotros. Cogí un cacho de pizza bastante grande y me lo comí en tres bocados al igual que Jacob.

-Que juventud más hambrienta- dijeron Charlie y Billy mirándonos con la boca abierta.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé otra porción. En apenas un cuarto de hora la única prueba de que habíamos comido pizza eran las cuatro cajas vacías del contenedor de la basura.

Charlie y Billy salieron al jardín de atrás y se contaron sus batallitas.

Jacob y yo nos quedamos en el sofá, demasiado pegados para mi gusto.

-¿Que... que es lo que te ha pasado de verdad?- me preguntó girándose hacia mi.

-Una bajada de tensión.

-Venga ya, no eres humana y eso es muy humano.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Asintió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Pasó que después de chuparle la vida a aquel oso un lobo se me quedó mirando y resulta que en su cabeza peluda están todas las mentes de la manada, lo que hizo que mi cabeza doliese bastante y que tuviese que concentrar casi toda mi energía para no matar a toda la manada. Por eso me tumbé en el suelo, para relajarme.

-No se que decir- dijo sinceramente.

-Pues mejor te quedas calladito- dije algo borde al escuchar sus pensamientos.

Desde la parte de atrás de la casa se escuchaban un sin fin de risas.

-Tengo que salir al bosque... - susurré cerrando los ojos.

-Te acompaño- dijo él levantándose y dejando una nota a los mayores.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, su mente me bloqueaba.

Salimos al bosque y comencé a correr, seguida de un lobo cobrizo, llegamos cerca del prado donde había matado a los vampiros, posé mi mano sobre un par de árboles y cerré los ojos. Dejé que la energía fluyese hacía mi. Cuando volví a abrir mis parpados delante de mi ya no había un lobo sino dos chicos, Jacob y Sam, los jefes de la manada.

Retrocedí ante su mirada, percibí varias mentes más rodeándonos, no tenía escapatoria posible. Salté y me senté en una de las ramas de los árboles que nos rodeaban, quedando fuera de su alcance.

* * *

Y con esto nos leemos pronto!


	21. Huir

Hola a todas! Siento mucho este retraso pero es porque ando liada con mil cosas... Disfrutar y perdón!

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Huir**.

-Me dais dolor de cabeza así que terminar de una vez con lo que habéis venido a hacer...- Me callé, yo era un peligro para ellos, debían eliminarme.

Estaba cansada de todo esto, cansada de luchar y de huir de lo que realmente era.

-Lo siento...- murmuró Jacob.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

Me puse de pie sobre la rama y miré al cielo.

-No son asesinos- dijo la voz.

Comenzó a llover, las lágrimas que bañaban mis mejillas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre mí.

-Pero yo si- le contesté a la voz con un débil grito. Un rayo calló en el centro del claro y tras él caí yo.

Me paré delante de ellos, dándoles una buena posición para atacarme, algo protestó en mi interior, como un grito de sufrimiento, el corazón del bebé era escuchado por todos ellos, me llevé la mano instintivamente hacía el vientre. El latido se suavizó confiando en mí.

Levanté la mirada y convertí mi piel. Concentré mi fuerza en mis pies y con un veloz salto me encaramé en un árbol fuera del círculo. La frustración se adueño de los chicos-lobo y pronto todos ellos corrían a cuatro patas tras de mi.

Desbloqueé mi mente y lancé un grito desesperado. Sabía que él lo escucharía esperaba tan solo que fuese capaz de entenderlo.

Salté al suelo y corrí al interior de mi casa, sabía que allí tendrían que guardar las apariencias.

Pasé corriendo por delante de Charlie y subí a mi habitación. Recogí algunas de mis cosas, solo las más importantes.

Mi padre aporreaba la puerta, un chirrido de ruedas en la calle lo distrajo. Me asomé por la ventana y vi un mercedes negro. Dentro de él me esperaba Edward.

Solo pensaba una cosa. *Vamos *

Charlie salió a la calle y miró el coche intentando adivinar quien iba en él. Jacob estaba a su lado, su cara era de alivio. Él era el único lobo que no me deseaba mal alguno. Cogí la bolsa de deporte con mis cosas y bajé las escaleras, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, ¿como se lo iba a explicar a mi padre? Pasé por su lado y me cogió del brazo.

-¿Donde vas?-preguntó serio.

-Me tengo que ir- dije de nuevo entre lágrimas.

Me deshice de su agarré y con un pequeño lo siento me subí al mercedes, este aceleró con un chirrido. Dejando atrás lo que me hacía daño.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza agarrando la mano a Edward.

-Tranquila, nadie te va a hacer daño.

Depositó un suave beso en mis labios y me limpio la última lágrima con el revés de nuestras manos unidas.

-Duerme princesa, yo os protejo.

Con una sonrisa triste me hundí en el más profundo de los sueños.

Y como en la bella durmiente, tan solo un beso por parte de mi príncipe, me despertó.

-Hemos llegado- dijo aparcando delante de una gran casa.

Parecía antigua pues sus paredes estaban forradas en piedra y sus ventanas en madera clara.

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunté somnolienta.

-En nuestra casa- dijo algo tímido, lo miré boquiabierta.- La compré hace diez años, Esme la arregló acorde con el paisaje que la rodea, he pensado que podríamos quedarnos aquí. Es un lugar poco transitado y hay mucha caza.

Seguí sin articular palabra.

-Quería traeros aquí cuando naciese-dijo acariciando mi vientre.

El latido del corazón del bebé era por fin audible para ambos.

El tiempo había transcurrido muy deprisa, estar con Edward en aquel paraíso era maravilloso. Había llamado a mi padre pidiéndole perdón por mi ausencia y le había dicho que iba a terminar mis estudios, por supuesto la familia de Edward me regaló un bonito graduado sin tener que pisar un aula. Eso si, seguí estudiando allí, en NUESTRA casa.

Ya había pasado todo un año desde nuestra marcha, la familia de Edward se quedaría hasta el final del verano en Forks y luego irían a hacer una visita a una familia amiga suya.

Bueno, no todos, Alice y Jasper vendrían a mitad del verano.

Bajé al lago a darme un baño, Edward estaba allí. Me abrazó en cuanto me metí en el agua.

Mi barriga era bastante prominente y él se pasaba el tiempo acariciando al bebe a través de mi piel.

-Estoy gorda- dije con un puchero.

-Estás preciosa- dijo en mi oído.

Me besó con pasión mientras me acariciaba todo el cuerpo. Nos abrazábamos y nos besábamos. Que aquel fuese un lugar desierto tenía sus ventajas, apoyó mi espalda contra una roca y me beso con ternura la barriguita.

Escuchamos un coche acercarse y nos separamos con desgana.

-Alice- murmuramos los dos fastidiados.

Edward corrió a casa a por dos toallas, mientras yo sentía las innumerables pataditas del bebé. Su mente estaba casi formada, realizaba y unía pensamientos. Incluso conseguíamos saber si algo le gustaba o no con sus complicadas sensaciones.

Me giré hacia la orilla y allí estaba mi dios, mi ángel, esperando a que yo saliese para envolverme con una toalla.

-Es que no cabéis las dos en la toalla- dijo riéndose.

Le dí un pequeño golpe en el hombro y me metí dentro.

Me encaminé a la casa y justo entre por la puerta el volvo de Edward aparcó delante de la casa justo detrás del mercedes negro.

Me metí en la ducha oyendo los gritos de alegría de mi cuñada.

Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior blanco y un vestido corto de premamá azul oscuro.

En el salón había un montón de paquetes envueltos, Edward estaba en el sofá y a su lado un más que alterado Jasper intentaba tranquilizar a Alice que recorría todo el espacio dando saltitos y vueltas.

Corrió a abrazarme pero se detuvo mirando mi tripa.

-Alice que no me rompo- dije abrazándola con fuerza.

-No es eso, es que estás tan mona- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Le hice un puchero y le sonreí de forma cómplice a Edward.

-¿Sabes Alice? El bruto de tu hermano me ha dejado casi sin ropa, ¿Te apetece una tarde de tiendas?- dije con una sonrisa inocente.

Si Edward hubiese podido se hubiese puesto colorado.

-Por supuesto- dijo Alice tirando de mi mano- chicos volveremos tarde.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el volvo.

-Alice mis pies- dije riéndome.

Ella abrió la puerta y apareció unos segundos después con unas manoletinas blancas.

-De momento te libras de los tacones- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasamos la tarde en el centro comercial de la ciudad más cercana, Alice era muy exagerada, compramos como cincuenta vestidos, además de un montón de cosas para la niña.

Paramos en una heladería a que yo tomase algo. Alice parecía divertida viéndome comer.

-En realidad no me hace falta- le confesé en un susurro- pero es que me apetecía muchísimo.

-Glotona- dijo Alice sin dejar de reírse.

-Ya sabemos el sexo del bebe, será niña- le dije cuando entramos a una tienda de electrónica.

-¿Has pensado en como la vas a llamar?- dijo examinando una cámara de fotos de última generación.

-He pensado varias cosas pero me gusta Reneesme- dije poniéndome colorada.

-Oh... Es precioso-dijo con una sonrisa cálida- A Esme le encantará.

Por fin cogí una cámara, varias tarjetas de memoria, pilas recargables y marcos digitales.

Volvimos a la casa y los chicos bajaron las bolsas. Edward y Jasper ya habían arreglado una habitación para la pareja.

Alice estuvo tremendamente callada toda la noche, incluso los chicos lo notaron, pero no se inmuto a nuestras preguntas y bloqueaba su mente a nuestras incursiones.

Estábamos tocando el piano cuando Jasper bajo por las escaleras, Alice se había metido en la bañera y solo quería estar sola.

-Jasper- dije girándome en el piano-¿me acompañas a cazar?, Edward se pone histérico.

*Ten cuidado * me dijo mentalmente Edward yo le sonreí y salí a cazar algún animal.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente Jasper me abordó.

-¿Que le pasa a Alice? Desde que habéis vuelto esta triste, nunca la había sentido así, me duele- me dijo triste.

-Creo que se entristeció por algo que dije, pero en cuanto volvamos la alegraré, ¿vale?- le dije destilando confianza.

Él cazo un puma y yo simplemente un oso.

-Te pareces a Emmett-dijo entre risas.

Ante eso solo pude reírme, una idea se había estado formando en mi cabeza y pronto la llevaría acabo. Sabía que Emmett y Rose no se lo tomarían precisamente bien, pero no todo estaba perdido.

Llegamos a casa y me puse a abrir los regalos que nos habían traído, Alice quería a ese bebe, ella no podría tener hijos y eso le dolía. Sabía que le gustaría formar una familia junto a Jasper.

-¿Se puede?- dijo una voz como campanillas desde la puerta.

Me giré y asentí.

Mi plan estaba claro en mi mente, quería bautizar a la niña el mismo día de nuestra boda. No sabía que le parecería a Edward pues su carácter era el típico de un hombre de su época, aunque en tal de hacerme feliz aceptaría cualquier cosa.

-Alice, ¿tu me quieres, verdad?- le pregunté sentándome en un sillón.

-Pues claro que si- me respondió sin comprender.

-Necesito que me hagas dos favores- le dije muy bajito, no quería que Edward se enterase de mis miedos.

-Lo que tu quieras hermanita- dijo sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

-Veras Alice, mi especie no suele sobrevivir a los partos...- iba a interrumpirme pero con un gesto la detuve- No es que sea pesimista, pero se como es tu hermano.

-No te entiendo.

-Alice, necesito que me prometas que si algo me pasa... Tú y Jasper cuidareis de Edward y del bebé.

-Edward no necesita que lo cuiden, ya es mayorcito...

-Si me pasa algo, os necesitará.

-Te lo prometo- dijo sería mirándome a los ojos.

-Gracias, eso significa que ya tienes padrinos Reneesme- dije acariciando mi vientre.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos enterándose por fin de lo que eso significaba.

-Alice, tranquila- dije con una sonrisa.

-Espera... -Se quedo pensativa mirando el techo.- ¿Cual es el otro favor?

-¿Organizarás la boda y el bautizo por mi? Quiero que sea el mismo día- dije en un susurro.

-¿De verdad?, ¿en serio me estas pidiendo eso?, tengo unas ideas geniales podríamos celebrarlo aquí esto es muy bonito y ...- salió dando saltitos de la habitación.

Que fácil era hacerla feliz.

Una lágrima silenciosa cayó por mi mejilla, esperaba poder asistir a esa celebración.

Bajé hasta la sala en la que estaba el piano y comencé a tocar.

Mis ojos cerrados se concentraban tan solo en el sonido que producían mis dedos al rozar las teclas. Aquello me relajaba sobre manera y hacia feliz al bebé.

Sentí que unas manos me abrazaban desde mi espalda y acariciaban con cariño mi cara y mi pronunciado vientre.

Esperó con paciencia a que terminase aquella melodía y luego me susurró al oído.

-No se que le habrás dicho a la pequeña duende pero va dando saltos por toda la casa y esta poniendo nervioso a Jasper.

-Oh, dios mío Bella- Se escucho a Jasper en las escaleras- Has creado un monstruo.

Alice bajo corriendo y saltando las escaleras, mientras nosotros no dejábamos de reír.

-Alice- la regañe- ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

Ella paro un instante y con una sonrisa radiante negó con la cabeza.

-Me parece muy bien- dijo Edward en mi cuello.

Me encogí ante ese simple acto, él sabía que eso me volvía loca. Le eche una rápida mirada de reproche a la que el correspondió con una sonrisa radiante.

-Le he pedido a Alice que organicé la boda y el bautizo- dije sonriendo y señalándola, a lo que ella respondió con más saltitos.

-Y además-continuó mi prometido por mi- queremos que seáis los padrinos de Reneesme.

Me quedé alucinada ante su reacción, ahora los dos daban saltitos agarrados de la mano.

Sin duda eran la pareja ideal, no era Alice la única que deseaba una familia completa, también Jasper tenía su lado paternal.

Cogí de la mano a Edward y lo subí a nuestra habitación, ahora iba a pagarme lo del cuello.

-Cariño hay invitados- dijo cuando lo empuje hasta la cama quitándole la ropa.

-Los invitados están muy ocupados- los dos sonreímos, se iban a cargar mi piano.

-No tengo escusa-dijo colocándose con delicadeza sobre mi.

Comenzó a besarme y acariciarme hasta que nuestros cuerpos imitaron a los de nuestros invitados.

Las noches junto a él siempre eran perfectas, no había vuelto a tener una pesadilla en todos esos meses y mis sueños eran felices, al igual que gran parte de mi vida.

Echaba de menos a Charlie y a Reneé, me gustaría haberlos tenido a mi lado, pero aquello no era posible, mi naturaleza me obligaba a alejarlos de mi vida.


	22. Cabezota Vs Sobreprotector

Hola a todas, este capitulo es muy corto por lo que espero poder subir pronto el siguiente :) Disfrutar o lanzarme tomates.

* * *

**Capitulo20:**** Cabezota Vs. Sobreprotector.**

Los días siguientes los pasamos intentando relajar al duendecillo, tarea casi imposible, al cabo de un par de semanas ya lo tenía todo planeado y preparado.

Decidí volver a Forks, un par de días al menos. Al principio esa decisión solo ocasiono que discutiese con la familia. Alice se negaba rotundamente "a ponerme en peligro", Jasper tres cuartas de lo mismo y Edward... No sabría como describir su punto de vista, era demasiado protector.

Un día, cansada de las discusiones con ellos salí de caza sola, mis sentidos estaban poco agudizados por culpa de las lagrimas que no dejaban de surcar mis mejillas, escuche un chasquido y reaccioné un poco tarde. Una de las zarpas del puma me hizo un pequeño rasguño en la pierna y destrozó el bajo de mi vestido blanco.

Cuando volví a casa los tres estaban de un humor de perros, pensaban en reñirme por largarme sola.

Entré en la casa dando un portazo y los encaré, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, mi vestido estaba rasgado y manchado de sangre y unas pequeñas cicatrices me recordaban mi distracción.

-Ya esta bien- dije con la voz cansada y ronca.- No sois mis padres, entiendo que os preocupéis por mi, pero puedo cuidarme sola.

Edward señalo mi vestido preocupado.

-Reaccioné tarde- dije dándome la vuelta y dejándolos pasmados.

Mis reflejos eran incluso mejores que los suyos, los tres se preguntaban el por qué de mi torpeza.

Entré en uno de los baños, después de coger algo de ropa de la habitación. Leí las intenciones de Edward de entrar a preguntarme, era una cobarde, cerré el pestillo haciendo todo el ruido posible.

Aquello obviamente solo era una barrera mental, ya que físicamente solo el cerrojo de un castillo de la edad media, y no era del todo posible, podría resistirse a la fuerza que ellos tenían.

Me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente, y estuve alrededor de una hora para lavarme y conseguir relajarme. Sabía que el hecho de que yo me alterase no era bueno para el bebé.

Salí del baño y me puse el albornoz hasta que terminé de secarme el pelo, dejándolo completamente liso. Después me puse un conjunto de ropa interior especial para embarazadas y un vestido color verde oscuro.

Me miré al espejo mientras acariciaba mi barriguita, por ella no volvería a llorar más, no se merecía sufrir por mi culpa.

Unos dedos golpearon con suavidad la puerta sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, llevaba casi tres horas allí dentro.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No me atrevía a enfrentarle después de lo ocurrido, su familia llegaría en dos días, pero yo no podía ir a visitar a Charlie, aquello me dolía.

Abrí la ventana del baño, mientras recogía un poco el estropicio que había armado.

Era una noche preciosa y me apetecía bajar a ver las estrellas mientras me comía un trozo de chocolate.

Asíque lo hice, cogí una manta de la habitación a la que pertenecía el baño y baje a la cocina.

Edward, Alice y Jasper estaban en el salón hablando en susurros. Hablaban de la venida del resto de los Cullen.

Pasé por su lado con la cabeza gacha y entré en la cocina sin mirarlos una sola vez.

Rebusqué en los muebles hasta dar con mi objetivo. Cogí una onza de chocolate blanco y volví a colocar el resto en su sitio.

-Eso no es bueno para el bebé- dijo Edward desde la puerta de la cocina.

Lo miré a los ojos con tristeza en mi cara, cogí el cacho de chocolate y lo tiré a la basura, sin apartar la mirada.

Cogí la manta y me envolví con ella saliendo por al lado de él para subir a la terraza de las hamacas. Una vez allí me tapé desde los pies hasta el cuello, la brisa nocturna era fresca y no quería enfermar.

Me quedé dormida observando las estrellas y recordando la vez que me tumbe en un claro con un lobo a menos de un metro de mi.

Cuando desperté estaba en la cama tapada con la manta y con un dolor punzante en el cuello, consecuencia de levantar la mirada al cielo.

-¿Que te distrajo para reaccionar lentamente?- dijo Edward sentado enfrente de la cama.

-Nada me distrajo- eso era cierto parcialmente.

-¿Estabas llorando, verdad?- dijo con voz triste sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

No contesté, pero el supo que así era.

-Bella, cariño, es peligroso que vuelvas allí, no sabemos como reaccionaría la manada...

-Eso ya me lo has dicho antes- dije controlando la voz.

-Pero tu sigues sin escucharme...- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Quiero ir, necesito ver a mi padre y decirle, por lo menos, que estoy embarazada...

-¿Y no le vas a invitar a la boda?- preguntó acariciándome el pelo.

-Necesito ir- repetí.

El se levantó, claramente cabreado y cerró de un portazo que hizo añicos la puerta.

Me levanté con desgana y me vestí. La puerta era puras astillas.

-Jasper- llamé con la cabeza gacha, el aludido apareció al momento ante mi.- ¿Te importaría?- dije señalando la puerta con tristeza- Estoy demasiado débil para hacerlo sin herirme.

Él asintió y yo me hice a un lado mientras la puerta desaparecía al fondo de la habitación.

-Gracias- pronuncié al pasar por su lado.

No me gustaba el estado en el que estaba yo y menos aun la reacción de Edward, se había pasado.  
Me crucé con Alice y vi en su mente lo que Edward había hecho tras su melodramática salida del cuarto.

-Se ha pasado- dije en voz alta para que me oyeran los tres.

Fui al garaje y comprobé lo que la mente de Alice me había mostrado, no estaban, las llaves de los coches habían desaparecido.  
Caminé hacia el bosque y sin esconderme reducí a cenizas tres grandes pinos.

Si no me dejaba ningún coche tendría que ir andando hasta Forks, aunque siempre podría pedir un taxi.  
Miré la antena del teléfono vía satélite, estaba rota.  
Un dolor punzante en mi tripa me avisó de las quejas de Reneesme.

-No me muerdas- dije acariciando la zona dolorida.

La presión disminuyó y el dolor desapareció.  
Volví a entrar en la casa y me cambié poniéndome un top corto que dejaba ver mi tripa y unos pantalones largos de cintura ancha. Bajé al salón y me tumbé en el sofá.

Jasper y Alice salieron a cazar un rato después. Escuchaba a Edward trabajar en el destrozo de por la mañana cuando la pequeña pego una patada justo donde estaba el cardenal.

-Aaaaiiii...- chille sin poder aguantarme mientras me tocaba la zona dolorida y me incorporaba hasta quedar sentada en el sofá.

Unos brazos fríos me agarraron con cuidado por detrás, pero sus manos se posaron en el moratón, con lo que, volví a quejarme.

-¿Como te has hecho eso?- dijo muy preocupado.

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé contra su frió pecho, cuanto tiempo llevaba sin hacer aquello...

-Bella... Yo lo siento- dijo en pequeños susurros sobre mi coronilla- Me he pasado, iremos a Forks si eso es lo que te hace feliz.

-Me ha mordido- dije relajándome ante sus palabras.

-¿Quien?- preguntó serio.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen- dije seria- el daño interno se ha curado porque acababa de alimentarme pero el moratón no. No le gusta que me enfade contigo, te quiere junto a mi.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro acariciando como tantas otras veces mi abultada barriga.

-No tienes que morder a mamá, ella no tiene la culpa.

Me giré para quedar recostada contra él y besé sus labios.

-Lo siento, a veces soy muy cabezota- dije poniéndome colorada.

-Quizá lo eres, pero yo soy demasiado sobreprotector y con eso te hago daño.

Nos quedamos en silencio abrazados.

-Mañana nos iremos en avión, ya esta todo listo-me susurró al oído mientras me mecía.

-¿Puedes hacer algo por mi?- le pregunté con los ojos cerrados.

Asintió tras varios segundos sopesándolo.

-Toca para nosotras.

El obediente se levantó y se sentó al piano, tocando la nana, mi nana.

Escuchando la suave melodía producida por sus manos me entregué al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Lo siento pero la nana es un clasico jajaja. Nos leemos.


	23. Lametazos

Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo y un pequeño aviso, se acercan curvas, MUCHAS curvas.

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Lametazos.**

Me desperté en mi cama totalmente arropada y con un vestido en mis pies, al girarme una nota apareció ante mis ojos. La letra era inconfundible, era de Edward.

_"Vístete te espero abajo, siempre tuyo. _

_Edward."_

Sonreí en mi interior, como podían cambiar las cosas en apenas unas horas. Me metí a la ducha y me vestí con aquel vestido y unas sandalias blancas.

Abajo Edward ya me esperaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Alice brincaba a su alrededor y Jasper tranquilizaba el ambiente.

-Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo Edward abrazándome y dándome un suave beso en los labios- ¿Vamos?

Asentí y me subí al coche mientras me despedía con la mano de mis cuñados.

Durante el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto hablamos de mil cosas, pero sobretodo de nuestro futuro. En el avión me quedé dormida y no desperté hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino allí cogimos un taxi hasta el concesionario más cercano y compramos un coche, que por petición mía fue un Jeep.

Nuestras manos estuvieron enlazadas en todo momento, fuimos a mi casa en primer lugar. Necesitaba ver a Charlie, pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que no estaba solo. Jacob estaba con él, además de Seth.

Intenté leer sus mentes pero el embarazo me tenía muy trastocada.

Edward tocó a la puerta y se colocó delante de mi, como protegiéndome, Jacob abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Aparté con suavidad a Edward dejándome ver por detrás de él, pero sin mostrar mi prominente tripa.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?- preguntó claramente alterado.

-Es mi casa, ¿recuerdas?- dije colocándome delante de Edward.

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron todavía más al ver mi barriga.

Reí ante su expresión, estaba entre el asco, la sorpresa y el terror.

-Creo que esta claro a lo que he venido, ¿verdad?

-¿Quien es?- preguntó Charlie desde dentro.

Empujé a Jacob ligeramente, sin hacer mucha fuerza y él se apartó, clavando una mirada de ira en Edward.

Entré a la casa y una extraña sensación se apoderó de mi, mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele y de espaldas a mi.

-Charlie- susurré.

El aludido se giró despacio, no se creía que estuviese allí.

Su mirada se posó en mi cara durante unos segundos, para después quedar clavada en mi barriga, como una protesta Reneesme pataleó.

-¿Que...?

-Papá hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes y es hora de que por fin todos- y remarqué el todos- te seamos sinceros.

-Bella, tu no tienes derecho a desvelar nada de nadie- dijo una voz fiera desde la puerta, Sam el líder de la manada.

-Y tu no eres quien para impedirme nada- le contesté con asco- por tu culpa he tenido que irme y alejarme de todo lo que amo.

-¿De que estáis hablando?- preguntó Charlie.

-Papá hay algo que tengo que mostrate, pero antes, te presentó a tu futura nieta- dije acariciando mi vientre.

-Nieta... ¿Yo abuelo?- dijo dandose aire.- Creo que me estoy mareando.

Le hice una señal a Edward y este lo cogió y lo sentó en una silla.

-Tu- dijo agarrándolo del brazo- ¿Que le has hecho a mi niña?

-Señor Swan, no fue algo planeado tengo que reconocerlo, pero no por ello no me alegro, hemos venido a invitarlo a la boda y al bautizo y a informarle de ciertas cosas que consideramos que debía saber.

-Te ha salido como un anuncio de televisión-dije a carcajada limpia.

Todos se me quedaron mirando, cuando me serené me acerqué a Charlie.

-Papá, ¿confías en mi?

El asintió y yo endurecí mi cuerpo, con un destello plateado en mis ojos.

Charlie me miró atontado.

-¿Te acuerdas de los apagones y de cuando saltaron las alarmas?- el asintió- fui yo.

-Imposible.

-No te pido que lo razones, simplemente que me creas- hice una pausa- Edward trae un cuchillo de la cocina, no me quiero cargar el mobiliario.

Edward trajo un cuchillo pequeño pero muy afilado, hice que Charlie mirase y estampe el cuchillo con fuerza contra mi mano doblando el filo. Charlie abrió la boca por completo.

-Edward- llamé.

Volví a mi estado natural y me llevé otro bocado de la niña.

-Ay- chille llevándome la mano de nuevo a la tripa.- Me ha vuelto a morder.

Edward me acarició la tripa y riño a la niña.

-Los bebés no tienen dientes hasta unos meses después de nacer- dijo Charlie nervioso.

-Yo no soy la única diferente aquí- dije mirando a Edward- Ha salido a Edward, aunque tiene mi carácter.- Me miraba alucinado- Veras papá, Edward es un vampiro y yo una niele. Mi mente esta más desarrollada y... por dios Jacob déjalo ya me estas dando dolor de cabeza, no te voy a hacer caso- Charlie alzo una ceja- Puedo leer la mente y sentir exactamente lo que tu, por eso se que te niegas a creerme y que estas confuso.

-¿Y vosotros que se supone que sois?- preguntó Charlie con tono de mofa- ¿Licántropos?, esto me recuerda a la película Underworld.

Entonces sin previo aviso Sam entró en fase, se había descontrolado, Edward se puso delante de nosotros con su cara de vampiro y Charlie por fin lo creyó todo. Me puse entre ambos y le mande una ola de tranquilidad a Sam.

-Si vuelves a amenazar a mi hija o a acercarte a ella, Sam Ulley te haré una alfombra.

Jacob gruñó ante eso y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo y susurrarle un pequeño gracias al oído, sabía que el había apoyado a Charlie.

-Mira lobo de pacotilla- dije girándome hacía Sam- ahora tengo que alimentar otra boca y las embarazadas tenemos el humor muy cambiante, si a eso le sumas que cuando me cabreo mis poderes aumentan, te puedo freír sin que nadie pueda impedírmelo.

Sonreí de forma mordaz y luego me giré hacía Charlie, no se como ocurrió todo pero cuando me di cuenta Jacob estaba en fase sobre Sam y sus dientes estaban en su cuello, por sus mentes pude saber lo que pasaba, Sam había intentado atacarme y Jacob le había saltado encima, Sam era el alfa y por tanto sus ordenes debían ser acatadas.

-Jacob, déjalo apártate- dije desde la espalda de Edward.

Todos se tensaron ante mis palabras.

Sam rugió removiéndose. Le enfrenté poniéndome delante de sus grandes fauces negras.

-Vete a casa con Emily, no sería justo para ella que la dejases ahora. Esta embarazada.

El lobo me miro desconfiado y yo le toqué el lomo y controlé su mente mostrándole imágenes que había pasado por alto.

-Lárgate, no quiero dejar huérfanos, piensa en ella por una vez, fue tu culpa lo que le paso, que no lo sea también ahora.

El lobo negro salió con el rabo entre las piernas. Por primera vez fijé la vista en el único humano que había en la sala, Charlie estaba blanco como un fantasma y miraba fijamente al lobo cobrizo.

-Tranquilo papá, esta domesticado- dije acariciándole el lomo.

El gran lobo me saco la lengua, lo que pareció bastante terrorífico, pero justo entonces le lamió toda la cara a Charlie.

-Jacob no seas guarro- le dijo mi padre muy natural mientras lo apartaba empujándole en el hocico.

Entonces se levantó y nos abrazó a Edward y a mi.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, sois tal para cual, y por supuesto que asistiré a vuestra boda, ¿o acaso no me vas a dejar ser el padrino?

Todos sonreímos, incluido el lobo.

-Papá por favor déjale algo de ropa a Jacob, a reventado la suya en la transformación.

Charlie asintió y subió arriba, yo aproveche para hablar con los chicos-lobo.

-¿Que creéis que pasará ahora?, no creo que me deje en paz por las buenas...

-Tranquila, la manada se ha dividido, ahora hay dos y las cosas se harán a votación- dijo Jacob en un susurro desde la cocina.

-Apártate del espejo- le grité al verlo reflejado en su mente.

No es que estuviese mal, que desde luego no era para nada así, sino que era un poco incomodo.

Su risa se hizo presente en toda la casa y yo me sonrojé.

Salí fuera de la casa y me dirigí al cobertizo donde estaba mi moto.

La acaricie con los dedos, como si fuese un tesoro muy preciado. Con mi tripa no podía montarla pero era una pena dejarla allí, siempre me había gustado que el aire me diese en la cara.

* * *

Buenoooo aquí tenemos la división de las manadas, no he podido evitarlo. Espero mis tomatazos. Besos.


	24. Fogonazo

Bueno mis queridas como hemos llegado a los 100 rewies he creído conveniente subir un capitulo de celebración. Mil gracias a todas las que comentan, siguen la historia o la meten en favoritos, eso me alegra bastante el día. Disfrutar :)

* * *

**Capitulo 22: Fogonazo.**

Escuche un ruidito en el exterior y unas fuertes brazos me agarraron de la cintura.

-Jacob ya se vistió- dijo con una gran sonrisa torcida.

Asentí distraída mientras seguía mirando mi moto.

-Tengo que decirle a Charlie que me la mande...

Edward me giró y me aprisionó entre sus brazos. Algo ocurrió en aquel momento, fue como un destello, un fogonazo que nos cegó momentáneamente a ambos.

-Ya vienen, huye- dijo aquella voz tan conocida para mi.

Aquello no podía estarme pasando, en cuanto terminaba con un problema me surgía otro mayor. ¿Quien sería ahora?, ¿de quien debía huir en esta ocasión?, ¿por que no me podían dejar descansar y ser feliz?.

Me aferré con más fuerza a Edward y lo miré a los ojos, estaban vacíos, como perdidos.

-Edward- susurré mientras me acercaba para besarlo- Reacciona.

Él parpadeó varias veces y me miró con cara de susto. Por su mente pasaron mil preguntas, todas con respecto a mi. El fogonazo no solo nos había cegado, también le había hecho olvidarme, cada momento vivido juntos, cada situación, lugar o persona que nos relacionase, todo borrado. Se aparto de mi con la cara contraída por la sed. Sed de mi sangre, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por mi rostro y mis pies optaron por alejarse de él. Me empotré contra la moto.

Su mirada feroz me asustó, estaba fuera de control.

-¿Como sabes quien soy? ¿Por qué me has besado antes?

Sus preguntas dolían de una forma que nunca creí posible, un hueco se formo en mi pecho.

-Para ser un vampiro a veces eres muy lento uniendo ideas- le mostré el anillo de compromiso, sabía que era de su madre.

Se abalanzo sobre mi sin pensárselo, la moto calló al suelo y encima de ella caímos los dos. Su cuerpo calló sobre él mío dándome el tiempo justo para endurecer mi piel, aun así el golpe de su cuerpo contra mi tripa me dolió.

Un gritó salió de mi boca y lo empujé hacia arriba apartando su peso de mi vientre.

La pequeña Reneesme pego una gran patada desde mi interior lo que me hizo doblarme de dolor.

-Ahora no, pequeña- dije amarrándome la tripa por la parte de abajo. Eso marco más mi embarazo, disimulado un poco por la ropa.

Me quité el anillo de compromiso mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Me acerqué a él manteniendo en todo momento su mirada asesina fija en mis ojos tristes, abrí la palma de su mano temblando y deposité allí el anillo.

-Quizá algún día me recuerdes, pero no creo que sea pronto...- La voz se me entrecortaba por culpa de las lagrimas, su mano se posó en su pecho mientras su cara se crispaba por el dolor- Siempre te esperaré mi dulce vampiro.

Me giré y me dispuse a salir, pero me detuve y volví a su lado ante sus pensamientos.

-Tu familia te espera en la casa del lago puedes coger mi moto- dije señalándola.

Su rostro se relajó al mencionarlos.

-No me hace falta- dijo con voz fría.

Se disponía a salir cuando la voz de mi padre nos llegó desde el interior de mi casa.

-¿Por qué buscan a mi hija? Bella ya no vive aquí.

Mierda era demasiado tarde. Escuche un golpe, no por favor que no sea lo que yo pienso.

Pero las mentes que allí habían me dijeron lo contrario, mi padre estaba tumbado en el suelo, contra la pared, de su cabeza brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, los ojos de los vampiros lo miraban deseosos. Salí corriendo de allí y en apenas un pestañeo me encontraba delante de mi padre protegiéndolo de los vampiros asesinos que venían a buscarme.

-Veté papá, coge el coche y vete con Jake.

Mi padre me miró asustado no pretendía dejarme sola pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora conseguí que se fuese. Esperé unos instantes hasta que el coche se alejo lo suficiente. Edward seguía en el cobertizo dudoso de lo que debía hacer.

La guardia me rodeó y un pequeño pinchazo me aviso de que mi pequeña estaba incomoda. Bueno no era la única.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa Vulturis- dije sarcástica.

Una mano voló hacía mi cara con intención de golpearme, pero otra más fuerte la paró.

*Apenas recuerdo nada, pero mi muerto corazón protesta ante la idea de que te hagan daño *

Edward me cogió de la cintura y pasó sus manos por debajo de mi notable tripa.

Los Vulturis al completo se quedaron impresionados. Noté como la bebita le pasaba a Edward una de las conversaciones que había oído. Aquello me provocó que todo volviese a mi cabeza.

_Flash Back_

_-No se que le habrás dicho a la pequeña duende pero va dando saltos por toda la casa y esta poniendo nervioso a Jasper._

_-Oh, dios mío Bella, has creado un monstruito._

_-Alice, ¿Se lo has dicho ya?_

_-Me parece muy bien- decía Edward._

_-Le he pedido a Alice que organicé la boda y el bautizo-decía yo_

_-Y además-continuó Edward- queremos que seáis los padrinos de Reneesme._

_Fin flash back_

Aquello sin duda aclaraba la mente de Edward, que se mostró un poco avergonzado y algo confuso todavía.

-Pronto lo entenderás- susurré muy bajito para que solo el me escuchase.

-Edward me gustaría decir que es un placer verte, pero esta situación es muy delicada como para alegrarse.

-No veo que tienen que hacer los Vulturis aquí y menos aun que tienen que ver con mi prometida y futura madre de mi hijo- dijo acariciando a Reneesme através de mi.

-Esto lo complica todo-murmuró Aro a sus hermanos.

-¿El que complica que?- preguntó Edward envarándose.

-Veras hijo, no creo que seas consciente de lo que tienes entre tus brazos- dijo Aro con un falso tono de amabilidad.

-Pues yo creo que si lo se – le contestó el muy serio.

Mentiroso pensaba yo de forma ininterrumpida.

-Será mejor que te separes de ella, es muy rápida matando, ya lo hemos comprobado.

Me estremecí, ¿desde que momento me estaban vigilando?

-Creo que no Aro, ella no me ha hecho nunca daño alguno y nunca me lo haría.

-¿Tan seguro estas de eso?-dijo con voz chistosa Jane.

*Edward así no los vas a convencer, ellos me quieren muerta, he huido de sus garras en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora no estoy segura de poder, puede que no recuerdes quien soy, pero yo te amo, mas que a nada y a nadie, vete de aquí, huye, me reuniré contigo en el lago *

Edward estaba cada vez más tenso conforme le enviaba ese pensamiento a su cabeza, me miro y luego acarició a nuestra pequeña.

*Puede que no sepa quien eres con exactitud, pero nos vamos juntos de aquí*

Sus ideas eran imposibles, difíciles, espeluznantes y desesperadas.

Los Vulturis nos examinaban como los científicos a una cobaya.

-Si nos disculpáis, Vulturis, tenemos que irnos, Carlisle nos espera con el resto de la familia y ya vamos con retraso. No quiero que se preocupen, últimamente están muy sobreprotectores con Bella y con el bebé. Casi hacen una escabechina con los de Denali por un simple comentario- dijo Edward.

Mentiroso pensaba yo sin parar. Sin embargo la mención de la familia hizo que los Vulturis se apartasen de la puerta y nos permitiesen llegar hasta el coche.

*Copiloto * le dije a Edward mentalmente para que no se notase su falta de memoria.

Entramos tensos al vehículo, y permanecimos de esa guisa hasta salir de los límites de Forks, solo entonces me relajé y reflexioné acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

¿Como un pequeño viaje con un problemilla relacionado con unos lobos intentado asesinarme había degenerado en un problemón con la memoria de Edward, la protección de mi padre y la persecución de los Vulturis?

Lo mío era único.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil y marqué el teléfono de Billy.

-Diga- contestó este con preocupación.

-Billy soy Bella, ¿esta ahí mi padre?

-Si esta aquí y bastante asustado.

-Escúchame bien Billy, ocúpate de que los lobos no se acerquen al pueblo, he recibido una visita no muy buena que digamos, odian a los licántropos.

-¿Una visita?, ¿que tipo de visita?

-La realeza de los vampiros.- Esperé a que el murmullo de detrás de la línea se calmase y entonces continué- Billy, no les harán nada a los humanos, pero no puedo asegurar nada con respecto a los chicos y a Charlie, cuídalo, por favor y dile que le quiero.

-Esta bien Bells, ten cuidado.

-Dile también que mandaré la invitación a tu casa y que no se quedé solo en ningún momento.

-¿Algo más?- contestó después de retransmitirle mi mensaje.

-Dile que lo llamaré todos los días y que si pasa algo con relación a lo de hoy me llame sin dudarlo.

Se escucho otro murmullo de voces y después Billy colgó, tras desearme suerte repetidamente.

-Edward, ¿estas bien?- no contestó y no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara- Se que no recuerdas quien soy y que lo que te han dicho sobre mi te afecta pero, realmente yo nunca te haría daño.

-Lo se...- susurró mirando fijamente la carretera.

Sus pensamientos eran desconcertantes igual que sus emociones.

-No, no es cierto- dije acelerando al máximo el coche- No me crees.

No me contestó asíque decidí darle un pequeño aliciente.

-¿Sabes?, cuando te enteraste de que yo podía leer tu mente, pero tu la mía no, pensaste que era una suerte no poder ponerte colorado. Tu mente siempre iba por el lado opuesto. Incluso pensaste seriamente en matarme, pero yo te sorprendí, como siempre, entonces creías que era una simple humana y venias a eliminar el problema de tu sed, no podías permitirte descontrolarte delante de un montón de niños, asíque fuiste a mi casa. Creías que yo no me daría cuenta de tu presencia, pero no fue así, controle todas las salidas posibles y después me acerque a donde tu estabas, ibas a salir corriendo asíque encendí la luz.

Recuerdo los primeros días, lo cuidadoso que eras, tenias miedo de que me rompiera y yo me divertía a tu costa, tentándote y asustándote con mi forma de conducir- reí sin ganas- me hiciste jurar que no le quitaría el tope a la moto... Un día saliendo de caza casi me pilláis, seguíais el rastro de un oso, al que casualmente yo acababa de reducir a cenizas, después de eso te conté todo... Te lo tomaste muy bien- dije acordándome del árbol en flor.

-Yo... no recuerdo... nada- dijo serio.

Suspiré, habíamos llegado en avión, pero volvimos en coche.

Conduje gran parte del camino, pero pronto me di cuenta del sueño que tenía, necesitaba descansar.

Paramos en una gasolinera y yo aproveche la situación para que el condujera. Me miraba entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

Recosté el asiento y cerré los ojos, dormir me relajaría y calmaría mis nervios.

-Esto... ¿tu duermes?- preguntó Edward mirando la carretera.

-Si, mi cuerpo no se ha congelado como el tuyo, como se puede apreciar- dije acariciado la tripita mientras apartaba el cinturón un poco.

La pequeña reaccionó en ese momento dando patadas, intenté ponerme en una posición más cómoda, pero solo las logré reducir.

-Oh, por favor- dije abriendo los ojos y poniendo bien el asiento- ya me pongo bien, pero déjame dormir.

La niña seguía inquieta en mi interior, recordaba las caricias de su padre y las pedía.

Edward me miraba como si estuviese loca, pero como no hacerlo... Le hablaba a mi barriga. Suspiré desesperada.

-¡No es el momento!- chillé.

La niña me pegó un bocado como quejido, si yo me alteraba ella también.

-Auu... - chillé agarrándome al asiento con fuerza, miré alrededor, estábamos en una zona boscosa- Para el coche por favor- susurré.

Me miraba asustado pero aun así lo hizo, era imposible lo que pensaba, creía que le haría daño...

Me levanté dándole la espalda y dejándolo en tensión. Me acerqué a los primeros árboles y hice desaparecer uno.

Escuche una leve exclamación.

Lo ignoré y volví a entrar en el coche, esperé unos segundos pero el seguía paralizado fuera.

-Edward, no te voy a hacer daño, no entras dentro de mi dieta, tu lado médico me prohibió excesos.

Seguía tenso pero entró. Su mente había formado una idea, pero estaba esperando a que llegásemos, por lo que la intentaba ocultar con uñas y dientes. Se lo permití, aunque me entristeció. ¿Y si los chicos tampoco se acordaban de mi?, a estas alturas ya todos estarían en la casa del lago.

Me dormí dándole vueltas a mi cabeza, como en tantas otras ocasiones, mi vida era una pesadilla muy vivida, cuando algo se solucionaba, otra cosa peor salía.

* * *

¿No pensaríais que la cosa iba a quedarse tranquila?... Muajajaja. Próximamente más.


	25. Demasiadas emociones

Hola a todas hoy os dejo este capitulo cortito pero sustancioso. Disfrutarlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Demasiadas emociones.**

Los baches del camino me despertaron, ya estábamos llegando. Millones de emociones me embargaban, tantas que si Jasper me hubiese podido sentir se hubiese vuelto loco.

Bajamos del coche, ambos con cara sería, la familia Cullen al completo salió a recibirnos, por sus mentes pude saber la mala jugada que me había gastado esta vez la vida.

Ninguno me reconocía, lo que los puso en tensión, cosa que a mi me afecto cambiando mi piel, lo que produjo un destello, demostrando mi poca naturaleza humana.

Todo fue rápido, en apenas un par de segundos Edward había desaparecido de mi lado y la familia defendía lo suyo.

Me dejé caer contra el coche, cansada de toda la situación.

No me molesté en parar las lágrimas que desbordaban mis ojos, las deje caer libres.

Me hallaba rodeada por siete vampiros, de los cuales ninguno me reconocía, pero cuyos instintos les mandaban apartarse de mi.

Sentía su furia pero también la compasión.

-No lo hagas Aly, no te compadezcas de mi. Soy una asesina y no tengo derecho a ser feliz, ¿verdad?- pregunté al cielo.

Nada me contestó.

-¿Como sabes su nombre?- gruño Jasper.

Edward inconscientemente se envaró.

-Por la misma razón que se el de los demás- Em, el oso aunque te pareces más a un peluche cuando se te conoce, Rose, la bella que siempre consigue lo que se propone, excepto lo que yo tengo, Aly, la pequeña duende de los pucheritos, Jass el serio, que siempre la defiende por encima de todo, Esme y Carlisle, los padres, los que cuidan de todos ellos y les dan el calor de una familia, y...- tuve que hacer una pausa- Edward el protector, siempre cuidadoso y responsable.

Las lágrimas se incrementaron ante los pensamientos de Edward, creía que todo aquello lo había sacado de sus mentes.

Suspiré serenándome, venciendo a mis hormonas.

-Os conozco porque fuisteis mi familia, aunque no lo recordáis, ninguno...

-Mentirosa- chilló Rose.

-¿Que clase de broma es esta?- dijo Emmet nervioso mirando para todos lados.

-Pero tu eres una niele- sentenció Carlisle.

Todos se volvieron hacia el horrorizados y luego con furia hacia mi.

-No es la primera vez que os digo esto, pero si, ¡soy una maldita leyenda de miedo para vosotros!

Escuche como Carlisle le enviaba un pensamiento a Edward, debían cogerme viva. Con una señal casi imperceptible se lanzaron a por mi, creyéndome una presa huidiza, pero yo simplemente extendí las manos alejándolas lo máximo posible de ellos.

Me entraron en la casa por la fuerza, solo que yo no me resistía, sin embargo el miedo a perder a sus seres queridos les hacía apretar con demasiada fuerza, sin duda me dejarían cardenales. Me subieron al segundo piso, a la habitación que ellos creían vacía, pero que yo sabía, no era así.

Allí estaba la habitación que Edward había preparado para la pequeña. Me solté de su agarré aprovechando la sorpresa y tiré de una cuerda dorada que había en la pared. Una cama plegable con sabanas rosas ocupó un cacho de la habitación.

-¿De donde ha salido eso y por qué demonios lo sabías?- me increpo gritando Emmet.

-Él la preparó- dije señalando a Edward y después cogí el retrato que había sobre el mueblecito del bebe.

Era una foto pequeña hecha con una polaroid, en ella Edward y yo salíamos manchados de pintura rosa mientras el me acariciaba la tripa, que en aquel momento no era tan abultada.

-Esto es de hace seis meses, ya estoy de dieciséis... Mi embarazo es mucho más largo que el de una humana-los chicos lo miraban todo con incredulidad- en esa foto abultaría como si estuviese de cinco.

Me eche sobre la cama y cerré los ojos. Escuche una pequeña discusión en susurros, que ellos creían inaudibles para mi, decidieron o sería más correcto decir, que decidió quedarse a mi lado.

Notaba la figura tensa de Edward y escuchaba a los demás susurrar abajo sobre lo que pensaban hacer conmigo. Sus sugerencias me herían directas al corazón.

-Me iré- le susurré a Edward sumamente bajito- No me importa que me hagáis daño a mi, pero ella no es culpable.

Acaricié mi vientre como haciéndole una promesa a la pequeña Reneesme. Edward seguía callado, pero el pensamiento de mi pequeña lo sorprendió, al fin y al cabo los bebes no piensan cuando entran dentro del útero.

*No quiero separarme de él, mami * pensaba sin cesar.

Edward se relajo y se acercó a mi. Hasta que posó su mano sobre mi vientre de nuevo. Como contestación la pequeña pataleo con fuerza, pillándome desprevenida y haciéndome un daño considerable. Me doble sobre el vientre mientras un gemido salía de mi tripa.

Cuando levante la vista todos estaban allí frente a mi, mirando con preocupación a Edward.

-Se que esto os sonará raro, pero podríais traerme la ropa que hay plegada en el segundo cajón del armario de su habitación- dije señalando a Edward.

Alice, la dulce Aly desapareció para volver sorprendida. Me entregó la ropa con una sonrisa y se giró hacía los demás.

-La creo- concluyó.

-Al...- comenzaron todos.

-No, parar, deberíais ver la habitación de Edward, esta repleta de fotos incluso hay Dvd's con videos, de ellos juntos y eso sin mencionar la cantidad de ropa suya que hay allí.

Todos la miraron incrédulos, pero ella cabezota como yo sabía que era, se fue y apareció con mi portátil y un montón de Dvd's.

Me tendió uno mientras yo encendía el aparato. Miré el titulo, Bella tocando el piano.

Lo metí en la disquetera y la reproducción automática me mostró un video muy viejo, de la casa vieja de los Cullen, era yo, la primera vez que había tocado para él, en su antigua habitación.

En el salían todos los miembros de la familia mirándome embobados, excepto Alice que solo salía al final, ya que era ella quien grababa.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido- dijeron varios a la vez.

-Estoy cansada- dije secando las lagrimas- no tengo más ganas de llorar, ni de huir y no tengo fuerzas para sentir vuestro rechazo, si uno solo de vosotros quiere que me vaya lo haré, pues para vosotros yo no soy nada, ni siquiera un maldito recuerdo.

Y me desmayé como tantas otras veces me había pasado al exteriorizar mis sentimientos.

Solo había oscuridad a mi alrededor y aquello me hizo sonreír.

* * *

En un rato colgaré el siguiente, si, hoy tocan dos. Cuidado no os saltéis alguno o os perderéis.


	26. Cabezota

¡Feliz año nuevo a todas! Aquí os traigo otro capitulo, CUIDADO NO OS SALTÉIS EL ANTERIOR. Un besito.

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Cabezota.**

La oscuridad suele ser algo desconsolador, significa soledad y la soledad es un sentimiento triste. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, esta puede ser un consuelo, cuando las personas que nos rodean nos desilusionan, nos traicionan o nos hacen daño, la soledad, la oscuridad, el aislamiento es nuestra mejor opción para protegernos. Entonces ¿por qué es de extrañar que nuestro cuerpo se defienda de esta manera? Sumiéndonos en la oscuridad y la soledad. Alejándonos, en definitiva, de lo que nos daña.

Abrí los ojos desorientada, estaba metida entre las sabanas de la cama, los acontecimientos del día anterior vinieron a mi mente como si de una extraña pesadilla se tratase.

Por favor, por favor, por favor que no sea más que un sueño me repetía una y otra vez.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- me preguntó la voz cantarina de mi Aly.

-¿Donde estoy?- murmuré.- ¿Que ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste después de ver el video- susurró acariciándome el pelo.

Me incorporé con cuidado, estaba en su habitación, la habíamos preparado entre las dos, incluso la decoración era nuestra.

-No es un sueño- sentencié para mi misma.

Alice me abrazó para reconfortarme, noté entonces la presencia de Jasper detrás de ella, estaba tenso, listo para atacar.

-¿Sabéis?- dije dirigiéndome a ambos- Ese cuadro lo pinté yo, quería agradeceros vuestro apoyo.

Jasper y Alice giraron la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba el retrato.

-Es realmente bello- dijo Alice.

-Ahí comprobé la poca paciencia que tiene Jasper, no se estaba quieto... Está firmado por detrás con el que sería mi nombre.

Infundí curiosidad en el voluble de Jass y este descolgó el cuadro.

-Isabella Marie Cullen- murmuró Jasper.

Asentí triste, ya nunca sería una Cullen.

-También os hice el álbum con las fotos que Alice nos sacó-dije cabeceando hacia una estantería cerca del armario.

Ellos sacaron el álbum en cuya portada estaban nuestras firmas, una en cada esquina.

-Aly Cullen, Jass Cullen, Edd Cullen y Bella Cullen, el apellido esta en el centro.

Tendí mi mano hacia él y lo abrí el libro por el principio, en todas las fotos salía yo con alguno de ellos o con todos. Debajo de cada una había una flor disecada y la fecha y el lugar en el que tuvieron lugar.

Jasper suspiró y se unió al abrazo de Alice. Nos quedamos mirando la última foto, en ella estábamos apoyados en el piano, el rotulo decía: "Los futuros padres y padrinos"

-¿Nosotros íbamos a ser los padrinos? - preguntó Jass.

Asentí y escondí mi cara entre ambos, de nuevo estaba llorando.

-Oh, venga no te pongas así...- dijo Alice con sus pucheros.

Sonó un ruido en la puerta y los tres nos tensamos, era difícil asustar a dos vampiros...

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Esme del otro lado.

-Por supuesto- dijo Alice pegándose más a mi y acariciando el costado de mi tripa.

La puerta se abrió y Esme y Carlisle entraron por ella.

-¿Como te encuentras?- preguntaron a la vez.

Todos nos echamos a reir.

-Bien, supongo- dije mas seria.

Busqué en la casa la presencia que me preocupaba, no estaba. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y los brazos de Jasper me apretaron más contra él.

Noté la sorpresa de sus padres y como se hinchaban ambos a mi lado y repetían lo que ya habían dicho antes.

-Creemos en ella, tiene suficientes pruebas para ello y aunque no entienda el por qué de nuestro olvido, noto que dice la verdad- se quedó pensativo.- ¿Por qué no siento tus emociones, pero si las del bebe?

-Porque esa es la capacidad de mi especie, bloquear nuestra mente y con ello todo lo que implica, por eso Alice no me puede ver, ni tu me puedes sentir y Edward no puede oir mi mente.

-Interesante...- susurró Carlisle.

-Es una de las formas que tiene mi cuerpo de protegerse, además puedo endurecer mi piel y manejar los recuerdos de las personas a las que toco.- Sus ojos se abrieron esperanzados- vuestros recuerdos han sido eliminados y no puedo manejar algo que no esta.

-¿Y si... si dejases que Edward los viese?- preguntó Esme, sabía que ella quería ver a su hijo feliz, como el de las fotos que había sobre la cama.- Yo también te creo.

-Si el quisiese yo podría mostrárselo, pero desbloquearme tiene consecuencias, Alice acabaría con un dolor de cabeza horrible y Jasper mareado de las emociones, además no creo que el me creyese.

-¿Pero... tu lo intentarías?- preguntó Alice.

Asentí y Carlisle salió a buscar a Edward, estaba de caza con Rosalie y Emmet.

Una visión le llegó a Alice, Edward era muy cerrado y no aceptaría.

-Lo siento Bells- susurró Alice.

-Ummm, no pasa nada, ya lo suponía- dije con mi ya típica sonrisa triste.

Mi estomago protestó, demostrando el tiempo que llevaba vacío.

-Creo que vamos a la cocina- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Jasper me ayudó a levantarme y bajamos a la cocina, me dejaron libertad allí y yo fui directa a por mis galletas favoritas y un vaso de leche fría.

-Sigue resultándome extraño que saques las cosas que quieres sin decirte donde están- dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice.

Yo sonreí y me zampé tres paquetes de oreo y dos vasos de leche. Tuvimos algún momento más de risas cuando ellos me preguntaron que si todas las personas comían tanto, pude contestarles entre risas que eso se debía a mi naturaleza y a la golosería de la pequeña.

Seguíamos riendo ante mi confesión cuando unos gritos procedentes del bosque me asustaron.

-Suéltame Carlisle, voy a sacar a esa zorra de la casa- chillaba Rosalie.

-Cálmate Rose, ni siquiera fue idea suya- le decía Carlisle.

A través de los pensamientos de los que habían allí pude ver la escena, Rosalie parecía un demonio forcejeando con Carlisle mientras Emmet y Edward miraban hacía la casa con asco.

-Ellos ya se han dado cuenta- dijo Edward.

Salí de mi momento de concentración y miré a mi alrededor, Alice y Jasper estaban delante de mi preparados para defenderme y Esme me protegía con sus brazos.

-No, chicos- dije para que pararan aquello, no podía permitir que la familia se separase por mi culpa.- Dije que me iría y lo haré.

Esquivé sus cuerpos y cogí las llaves de mi coche.

-No- me paró Jasper cuando iba a salir.- Aquí las cosas no son así, se decide por mayoría y nosotros lo somos- dijo abrazándome y acercándome a ellos.

Me removí hasta que me soltaron.

-Os diré algo que vosotros ya no sabéis, soy muy cabezota y si decido algo lo hago. Esta quizá fue un día mi casa, mi hogar, pero ya no, me marcho.- me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta. Me giré hacia ellos- No me volváis a olvidar, ¿vale?

Miré directamente a los negros ojos de Rosalie, esta situación me dolía con lo que yo los quería y quiero a todos.

Su postura se relajo y Carlisle la soltó para dirigirse a mi lado.

-Jasper tiene razón, no tienes por qué marcharte- no huyas y se fuerte repetía su cabeza.

-Estoy cansada de ser fuerte y siento las molestias que os pueda haber causado mi estancia, adiós.

Sin más palabras me subí en el Jeep, arranque y me aleje de allí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando ya me encontraba a una distancia considerable, frené y me bajé del coche. Cogí el bolso y rebusqué el móvil, no podía llamar a Charlie, pero si a Jake.

Marqué y casi en el último tono me lo cogió.

-¡Bells! ¿Como estas? Dime que los chupasangres esos no te siguieron.

-No Jake, no me han seguido, pero algunas cosas han cambiado. Ocúpate de Charlie no dejes que le hagan daño, yo voy a desaparecer un tiempo.

-Vale, tranquila y dile a Edward que os cuide bien...

-Jake, no me voy con él- hice una pausa y controlé el sollozo que estaba a punto de salirme- Me voy sola.

-¡Es imposible que te permita hacer eso! Ese maldito chupasangre es lo más tierno y protector contigo... ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

-Lo siento Jake pero tengo que irme ahora, no se si ellos me siguen...

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! Que ni se te pase por la cabeza la idea de colgarme, porque utilizare a tu padre de cebo para matar a esos vampiros asquerosos.

-¡Jacob! Ni se te ocurra, tenéis que manteneros alejados de ellos, ¿esta claro?- Escuche como un resoplido al otro lado de la línea- Jake, los Cullen me han olvidado, Edward me ha olvidado, me han suprimido de su memoria- le dije en puro llanto, colgué y estampé el teléfono contra el árbol más cercano.

* * *

Nos leemos próximamente, queridas. :)


	27. Mansión y dolor

Un lo siento no es suficiente, pero este capitulo bien merece la espera... Disfrutarlo :)

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Mansión y dolor**

Me serené sabiendo que ese comportamiento hacia daño a mi bebe. Me acerqué a los árboles de la orilla y absorbí toda la energía que pude. Necesitaba estar fuerte.

Revisé en mi bolso y encontré mis viejos documentos identificativos, además de la tarjeta con mis ahorros, los cuales gracias a las visiones de bolsa de Alice eran más que considerables.

Lo primero debía comprar una casa en la que vivir, pero para ello necesitaba saber donde buscar.

Aquel era el lugar idóneo, desde luego, pero tenía que alejarme de ellos así que busqué con mi móvil alguna zona que cumpliese mis requisitos y cerré la búsqueda añadiendo con casas en venta.

Solo obtuve un resultado, era una zona escondida entre las montañas y cerca de otro lago, el terreno iba incluido con la casa y estaba vallado al completo excepto la carretera de tierra que llegaba hasta la puerta.

Llamé al teléfono que indicaban y concerté una cita para aquel mismo día, tan solo tenía dos horas para llegar así que me monté de nuevo en el coche, dejando los restos de mi móvil allí.

Llegué un cuarto de hora antes de lo previsto a la línea que delimitaba el terreno, rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué un paquete de chicles.

Noté las dudas de mi pequeña y aproveché el tiempo libre que me quedaba para intentar explicárselo.

-Cariño, ellos no nos recuerdan y hay personas malas buscándonos, es mejor que nos alejemos de ellos. Así los cuidaremos y yo te podré cuidar a ti.- Sentí un hueco en el pecho con cada palabra que decía pero debía ser fuerte por ella.

Y cuando creía que no se podría hacer más hondo, su mente buscó la presencia de su padre.

-Él tampoco princesa- susurré.

Un coche se acercaba por la carretera, dejando una polvareda enorme a su alrededor, frenó a mi lado y una mujer se bajo del coche.

Sus pensamientos eran simples y sus emociones tontas. Lo único que deseaba era librarse de aquella mansión que por su precio enorme según sus clientes, minúsculo para mi, y su localización alejada de todo, perfecta para mi, nadie deseaba comprar.

-Buenas tardes- dije saliendo del vehículo.

-Buenas tardes- dijo mirando directa a mi barriga.

Perfecto, una niña de papa que seguro se casó con un viejo por el dinero y que encima se preño para que no la dejase.

La miré de arriba a abajo y no pude contenerme.

-Vera, mi prometido es muy rico y me ha dado el sueldo del mes para que me lo gaste, necesitamos una casa así que espero que con lo que me dio baste.

¿Con el sueldo de un mes?, ¿esta es tonta?, ok relájate y enséñale la casa.

-Bueno sígame y le enseño la casa.

Se subió al coche y yo la seguí, seguía escuchando su cabeza, esa se la había buscado.

Aparcamos en el garaje y comenzó a enseñármela.

Era un edificio oscuro, con líneas que imitaban el bosque, constaba de dos edificios, solo el garaje tenía la amplitud de la casa de Forks de Charlie, el otro edificio se perdía entre los árboles, las paredes estaban cubiertas por diferentes plantas en flor, un enorme balcón descendía con unas escaleras en espiral que cubría dos de los lados de la piscina. Las ventanas llegaban hasta la altura de un sofá y todas ocupaban gran parte de la pared exterior. Por dentro formaban una especie de asientos acolchados en tonos oscuros. El interior era impresionante, estaba completamente amueblado, en la planta baja había una piscina cubierta, un gimnasio con todo el suelo acolchado, una cocina de tamaño olímpico con todo tipo de electrodomésticos, un salón equipado con un ordenador, una tele plana pegada a la pared del tamaño equivalente a cuatro juntas de cincuenta y dos pulgadas y varias video consolas, además de un equipo de cine en casa, los sofás eran enormes pero de colores oscuros, también había un comedor con chimenea y decoración clásica, pero siempre en tonos oscuros. En la primera planta había cuatro habitaciones con sus correspondientes cambiadores y sus cuartos de baño con jacuzzi incluido. La segunda planta tenía dos habitaciones cada una en un extremo, además de una biblioteca con techo de cristal y varios despachos.

Era demasiado grande para nosotras dos solas, pero era lo único que cumplía mis condiciones.

El equipamiento de seguridad, constaba de veinticinco cámaras, quince de las cuales estaban dispersas por el bosque, cinco vigilaban el exterior de la casa y otras cinco dispersas por el resto de la casa, me explicó el funcionamiento de todo ello, sin poner mucho interés, además de añadir que iba totalmente amueblada, bueno más bien que se quedaba con todo lo que había en ese momento.

-Bien, creo que me la quedo, ¿tu que dices chiquitina?- dije acariciando mi vientre.

Reneesme pataleó y yo me reí a gusto de la expresión que se le puso a la agente en la cara.

-Vera el precio es un poco elevado y no creo...- la interrumpí sacando un talón con la cantidad exacta y otro con un plus para ella.

-¿Sirve?- dije sonriendo.

Ella asintió y sacó el contrato que yo firmé con el nombre de Marie y que ella autorizó con su firma, pues el dueño ya no se hacía responsable. Le dí mi número de móvil por si surgía algún problema y le informe de la intención del cheque.

-Ya es toda suya, le aconsejo que cambie la contraseña de la alarma- y con eso se fue, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me tiré sobre el sofá y reflexioné sobre todo lo que había pasado.

El móvil que me quedaba vivo me sacó de mi nube, alguien me llamaba por el tono que sonaba.

Me acerqué y miré el número, no aparecía. El cartelito de la pantalla rezaba: Número oculto.

Suspiré esperándome lo peor.

-¿Marie?- dijo una voz hermosa al otro lado.

No aquello no podía ser cierto... ¿Por qué narices me llamaba ahora él? ¿Y por qué me llamaba Marie?

Intenté alterar la voz un poco para que no sonase ronca, después de los berrinches que me había pegado últimamente.

-Si, ¿quien habla?- pregunté esperando que solo fuera una coincidencia.

-Vera soy el antiguo dueño de la casa y me gustaría recoger algunas de las pertenencias que dejé allí. Ya se que supuestamente iban incluidas en el contrato, pero son reliquias familiares que me gustaría recuperar.

-Está bien, de todas maneras iba a cambiar la mayoría de las cosas, pase por aquí mañana si lo desea.

-De acuerdo, mañana por la mañana nos vemos.

Dejé caer el teléfono y pensé en mi suerte, ¿acaso en otra vida había sido el mismísimo Satanás para que ahora me sucediese todo aquello?

Necesitaba distraerme así que limpie la casa completa y conecté el ordenador, por suerte tenía contratado Internet móvil así que lo instalé y me puse a navegar buscando empresas de muebles cercanas, compré una habitación para bebés parecida a la anterior pero con ositos, compré cosas claras de decoración, sabanas, toallas, manteles, una cama de matrimonio con dosel, ropa para las dos y comida. Todo estaría allí en una semana como máximo.

Cambié la contraseña de la alarma y subí a la biblioteca un rato, no conseguía centrarme, me puse a registrar la casa, seleccioné una habitación y quité las sabanas, puse la lavadora y la secadora, hice la cama y volví de nuevo a la biblioteca intentando despejarme entre los libros y la vista del cielo nocturno.

Cuando mi cabeza dejó de dar vueltas a mi futuro próximo me fui a dormir a la habitación en la que había hecho la cama.

Dormí hasta las diez de la mañana y desperté sorprendida por el sonido del timbre. Me peine un poco con los dedos y bajé a abrir a los de la tienda de alimentación.

Fueron realmente amables y viendo que estaba embarazada me colocaron todo, incluso se empeñaron en subirme los artículos de aseo hasta mi habitación además de que me colgaron en perchas toda la ropa. Después de eso bajaron a seguir metiendo la comida en los estantes y yo aproveche para cambiarme de ropa y cepillarme el pelo, una vez terminé baje a la cocina.

Les dí una propina por las molestias y observé como se alejaban a través de las cámaras.

Justo cuando ellos salían por el límite, un volvo plateado entraba a toda velocidad. Apagué el televisor y me puse un tazón de helado de kinder, lo mezclé con mermelada de fresa y miel.

Metí la primera cucharada en mi boca y el timbre sonó. A estas alturas ya debería saber que era yo. Respiré hondo varias veces y me serené.

Abrí la puerta, con el bol en las manos y unos brazos casi me ahogan del abrazo tan fuerte que me daba mi duendecilla.

-Alice, que me tiras el helado- dije riendo.

-¿Desde cuando eres Marie?- me preguntó sonriente mientras entraba a la casa, arrastrando a Jasper y a Edward con ella.

-Es mi segundo nombre, no quiero que mi padre me encuentre y mucho menos Jake.

Me zampé otra cucharada de helado y todos me miraron con asco.

-¿Como te puedes comer eso?- preguntó Jasper.

-No lo sé- admití- la verdad es que parece bastante asqueroso pero me apetecía.

Observaron como comía otra cucharada y después se echaron a reír.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste anoche que eras tu?- murmuró Edward detrás de mi.

-Pues porque... esto...- ¿y ahora que Bella?

Mi móvil volvió a sonar, salvada por la campana pensamos todos.

-¿Diga?- pregunté cauta.

-¿Señorita Marie? Llamó desde la tienda de muebles para avisarle de que esta tarde llegará su pedido.

-Si, soy yo, muchas gracias por el aviso.

Me comí gran parte del helado para darme fuerzas y después me giré. Solo la feliz pareja estaba allí, Edward andaba por el piso superior, en lo que ahora sería mi habitación provisional. Suerte que la dejé recogida, pensé.

-Sírvase usted mismo señor Cullen- dije en referencia a él.

-Ya he terminado- dijo apareciendo delante de mi.

Me asusté al verle los ojos, estaban negros, pero no por la sed, habían ido a cazar el día anterior.

-¿Que no te gusta el estilo decorativo de Edward?- preguntó Alice desde el sofá.

A esta chica no se le escapaba una.

-No, es demasiado oscuro para mi- dije sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros- para oscura ya tengo mi vida.

Y me eche a reír, "como una loca", me decía una voz en mi cabeza.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- preguntó Jasper.

Me encogí de hombros mientras una punzada de dolor me recorría entera, sin embargo seguí riendo.

Alice repitió de nuevo la pregunta, esta vez claramente preocupada.

Asentí y me senté en el sillón negro reclinándolo, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Otra punzada de dolor recorrió mi vientre hasta mi columna, haciendo que me encogiese como acto reflejo.

Un movimiento a mi alrededor me indicó que Alice estaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y la miré un segundo.

-No estas bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó posando una mano en mi frente.

-Aly, debéis iros, pronto aquí va a haber sangre- dije encogiéndome ante otra contracción.

-No, de aquí no se va nadie hasta que no nos digas que te pasa- dijo Jasper.

-Por favor, una sola gota de mi sangre os mataría- murmuré.

-¡¿Pero por qué va haber sangre?!- exigió de nuevo Jass.

Otra contracción me impidió contestar de manera adecuada, era más fuerte que las anteriores, por lo que chillé.

-Esta de parto- cortó Edward.

Después de eso todo ocurrió muy rápido, ya no estaba en el sillón sino en la habitación de mis cosas, Edward estaba a mi lado y Alice también, mientras que Jasper traía todo lo que Edward le pedía. Sus órdenes eran rápidas y precisas, al fin y al cabo él era médico.

Sentía las piernas empapadas, había roto aguas.

-Bella, escúchame con atención, esto no es un parto normal, así que no se como hacerlo, pero vamos a estar aquí a tu lado.

Asentí y luego pegué otro chillido de dolor.

-Tienes las contracciones cada dos minutos exactos, eso quiere decir que ya viene, pero no se si has dilato suficiente, tengo que mirar abajo.

-¡¿Y a que coño estas esperando?! AAAAHHHH.

El dolor era muy fuerte y no me daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, Edward abrió mis piernas y Jasper y Alice las sujetaron mientras aguantaban la respiración.

Con cada contracción Edward me ayudaba a empujar, escuchaba a mi pequeña, debía darme prisa o se ahogaría.

-AAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- chillé mientras empujaba con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ya sale, tiene la cabeza fuera- decía Edward.

Me llevó varios intentos más conseguirlo hasta que escuche a Reneesme llorando, menudos pulmones tenía la pequeña. Alice me soltó y se la llevó a darle un baño para quitarle toda la sangre.

Solo entonces me fijé en el pobre Jasper, estaba más pálido de lo habitual, susurró un atropellado enhorabuena y perdón y salió a toda pastilla en dirección al lago.

Me dejé caer vencida en la cama.

-Lo has conseguido- dijo Edward acercándose a mi.

-No me... toques... las manos, estoy... demasiado débil, ...tengo que ir al bos...que- dije en algo mucho más débil que un murmullo.

Unos brazos me alzaron y yo junté las manos para no hacerle daño alguno. Me dejé llevar, hasta que noté que separaba mis manos y las ponía con suavidad sobre algo rugoso, después del tercero pude levantarme de sus brazos, pero no estuve del todo bien hasta que terminé con el quinto.

-¿Ya?- preguntó cargándome de nuevo y llevándome directa a la ducha.

Protesté pero me ignoró, me lavé con rapidez y después me arreglé en apenas unos minutos. Quería ver a mi pequeña.

Corrí hasta la biblioteca y encontré a Edward acunando a Reneesme, le estaba cantando la nana, mi nana.

La pequeña dormía en sus brazos profundamente, cuando Edward notó mi presencia se giro y me la entregó con cuidado.

-Tiene los ojos verdes- susurró sonriente.

-Como los de su papa cuando era humano- dije dándole un besito en la cabecita.- Deberías lavarte, estas lleno de sangre.

Se miró sorprendido y se giró para irse.

-Edward- lo llamé- Gracias, sin ti ella no estaría aquí.

Una sonrisa torcida marcó sus facciones y en menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado besándome con cuidado y abrazándonos a las dos.

-Aunque no recuerde nada, se que te quiero, se que ella es mi hija y que no quiero separarme de vosotras nunca.

Lo dijo todo atropelladamente, pero aun así lo entendí y una sonrisa de total felicidad marcó mi cara.

-Entonces, ¿te quedas?- le pregunté mirándolo a sus ojos dorados.

-Siempre que me quieras a tu lado.

El timbre sonó y despertó a la pequeña Reneesme, pero no lloró, sino que clavo en mi su mirada y posando una manita en mi cara preguntó por su papá. Yo la incliné un poco y el beso su frente y le dijo, a su manera, que se alegraba de que estuviese con nosotras.

Escuchaba a Alice abajo dándole órdenes a los hombres, montaron la cama y la habitación del bebé, en una de las habitaciones que había en la última planta. Le encargó además otra cama igual, pero con las cortinas en verde claro además de otros muebles, que ella consideraba necesarios.

-Me parece que Alice y Jasper han decidido quedarse también- dije riendo.

-Pues claro- la escuchamos murmurar abajo- Quiero ver crecer a mi ahijada igual que Jasper.

Edward alzó las cejas y yo le hice un gesto para explicárselo luego, el se fue a dar una ducha mientras yo bajaba su ropa a lavar, con nuestra hija en brazos.

Metí también la de Jasper, el cual seguía perdido en el lago.

Los de los muebles se dieron más prisa al ver que la pequeña tenía que dormir en mis brazos.

* * *

Pues tenemos el final a un tiro de piedra...


	28. Ojos

Llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia Disfrutarlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Ojos.**

Se fueron al anochecer y nosotros nos quedamos viendo la tele, esperando que Jasper apareciese.

Fue entrar por la puerta y la pequeña despertarse para preguntar por la comida, probamos con la leche de bebe, pero no le gustaba para nada, asíque su padrinos se fueron de caza para la pequeña. Aquello si que le gustó, la sangre caliente, le estaba dulce y melosa.

La acostamos en su cuna y yo me quedé un rato abajo con los chicos.

Un zumbido me despertó, estaba en el sofá todavía por lo que no debía de hacer mucho tiempo que me había dormido.

-Dime Em- dijo la voz dulce de Edward.

-¿Donde estáis?, ¿Estáis bien?, ¿Por qué demonios no habéis vuelto a casa?- dijo a velocidad vampírica.-Estamos todos histéricos y vosotros tan tranquilos.

-Cálmate Emmett, mañana irán a casa Jasper y Alice a por unas cosas, yo no voy a dejarla sola.

-¿A quien Edd?, ¿Por qué solo van ha venir ellos?- preguntaba muy rápido.

-A Bella, me quedo con ella, a vivir Em- le dijo con cariño- He sido papa, ¿sabes?

-¿Que locuras estas diciendo Edward?, menea tu culo ponzoñoso hasta aquí y no me hagas ir a buscarte.

-No Emmett, la niña, mi hija tiene mis ojos, te quiero hermano- dijo emocionado- Te envío una foto con Alice y Jasper.

Escuche el clic del teléfono al colgar y vi como poco a poco se acercaba a mi.

-Será mejor que subamos a acostarte- susurró cogiéndome en brazos.

Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y aspiré su aroma.

-Puedo andar sola- murmuré, el hizo amago de bajarme- Pero sino lo tengo que hacer dormida, me ahorro la caída por las escaleras- dije amodorrada.

Me quité la ropa con movimientos lentos, me puse un camisón cortito azul oscuro y me metí a la cama.

Escuche la respiración lenta de mi pequeña en su cuna y los ligeros pasos de Edward alejándose.

-Quédate con nosotras, por favor- le pedí.

Sentí que la cama se hundía a mi lado, me giré y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Desperté al notar un bamboleo en la cama. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la pequeña Reneesme.

Acaricié su carita dormida y vi sonreír a Edward al otro lado.

-No se ha despertado en toda la noche- susurró.

-Yo tampoco- le dije sonriente.

Nos quedamos mirando la cosita más linda que podía haber en el mundo, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron asustados. No le dio tiempo a llorar cuando ya estaba en mis brazos.

Le dí un suave besito en la cabecita y ella extendió sus manitas hacia mi, con un puchero en su boca.

Edward me tendió un biberón, me levanté de la cama y salimos al balcón mientras le daba el desayuno.

Miraba a todos lados, distrayéndose hasta con el paso de una nube.

-¿Ya se han ido los chicos?- le pregunté al papá de mi niña.

-Si, esta mañana temprano- dijo mirando el paisaje.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dije poniéndome a su lado.

Asintió y cogió a su hija en brazos, me quedé embobada viendo como le cantaba y la acunaba en sus brazos.

*¿Por qué es tan oscura la decoración de la casa? *

*Porque mi vida era oscura.*

Reflexione un rato sus palabras mientras observaba las vistas de mi casa. Había sido una buena elección que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había traído buenas consecuencias.

Miré a mi niña dormida en los brazos de su padre, tenía una sonrisa preciosa en su carita de ángel y su manita agarraba uno de los dedos de Edward.

-No quiere que te separes de su lado- le susurré en el oído.

Se estremeció y su mirada tierna dio paso a otra muy diferente, deseosa.

Sonreí con picardía y volví dentro de la casa, sabiendo que el me seguía, acostamos a la niña en su cunita y nos miramos a los ojos. Estaba completamente segura de que la lujuria y el deseo que había en sus ojos, no era más que el reflejo de los míos.

Me abrazó y me beso con pasión, acariciando todo mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, nuestra ropa desapareció hecha jirones, saboreé cada milímetro de su cuerpo haciendo que su excitación fuese mayor. Acarició mi sexo con dulzura haciendo que cada célula de mi cuerpo necesitase sentirlo más.

-Edward- jadeé cuando su cabeza descendió hasta mi entrepierna.

Me hizo gemir una y otra vez de placer y se llevó su castigo, pues yo no iba a ser menos, mi nombre en sus labios finos era una bendición.

-Te necesito- susurré en su cuello.

Él me colocó debajo y me miró a los ojos. Me removí y conseguí sacar lo que buscaba de la mesita. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero se lo puso. No queríamos darle un hermanito tan pronto a Reneesme.

Disfrutamos de la sensación de ser solo uno para dejarnos caer sobre el colchón con la respiración entrecortada.

-Te quiero- susurró en mi oído.

-Y yo a ti- le contesté con la voz ronca.

Me dormí sobre su pecho, agotada por el ejercicio.

El ruido del timbre me hizo despertar, me erguí estática sobre la cama. Un movimiento fugaz, me aviso de que Edward ya había bajado a abrir. Cogí a la pequeña que me miraba despierta desde su cuna, y nos fuimos al baño. Me puse un vestido azul oscuro escotado y otro de color crema a la bebe. Sus ojos buscaban a su padre, igual que mi corazón.

Me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y bajé al salón a recibir a nuestros invitados.

Me imaginaba la que me caería de un momento a otro, todos los Cullen estaban allí y el ambiente estaba muy cargado.

-¿Por qué hay tanta gente en mi salón?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-No puede ser...- dijeron Esme y Carlisle en mi dirección.

-Mamá, papá, quiero presentaros a alguien- dijo cogiendo a Reneesme.

Carlisle y Esme se quedaron pasmados viendo los ojos de la niña, pero yo no apartaba la mirada de Rose, sus pensamientos me daban miedo. Se acercó despacio a la pequeña creyendo que nadie la veía. Me situé delante de ella, impidiéndole que se acercase más.

Todos se nos quedaron viendo, desde su punto de vista esto solo era un pequeño enfrentamiento, pero yo no era más que una leona defendiendo a su cría, no dejaría que le hiciesen daño.

-Esta es mi casa Rosalie, si puedes comportarte no tengo ningún inconveniente en que estés aquí, pero si sigo viendo eso en tu cabeza te echaré a patadas de mi casa. Y eso te puedo asegurar que sería pura compasión.- le solté.

-He venido a llevarme a ese cabeza hueca y una zo*** como tu no me lo va a impedir- me contestó.

-Rosalie, ven- le ordenó Esme- ¿Recuerdas el color de los ojos de Edward? ¿El que siempre te dijimos que tenía?- le preguntó con cariño.

Esta asintió, la orgullosa abuela le acercó a Reneesme a Rosalie, las manos de la niña intentaron tocarla pero yo la cogí con cariño en brazos.

Se removió inquieta y alzó de nuevo sus brazos hacia Rose, volví a bajárselos y comenzó a llorar.

-Reneesme no seas caprichosa, ella no te quiere coger- le dije a la niña.

Sus llantos cesaron y mirando a su tía, le hizo un puchero.

-¡Alice! No hagas eso delante de ella que aprende rápido- me quejé.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie, sin embargo habían cambiado por completo, solo pensaba que mi niña era muy dulce y que había llorado porque quería que su tía la cogiese.

Volvió a extender sus pequeños bracitos, Rose me preguntó con una mirada y yo solo pude asentir abatida. Mi pequeña estaba demasiado mimada y eso que acababa de nacer.

Poco después Emmett también la tomó, era increíble verle con la pequeña en sus brazos, parecía un payaso, siempre haciendo caras.

Y así misteriosamente volvíamos a ser una gran familia, o casi.

Mi casa se llenó de gente o mejor dicho de vampiros, la convivencia era fácil gracias a Reneesme que ahora ostentaba el cargo de sobrina, hija y nieta ultramimada.

* * *

En muchas ocasiones me he planteado cambiar este final, por ser excesivamente pasteloso, pero creo que sería quitarle la esencia a esta historia, escrita en momentos altamente emocionales de mi vida. Espero los tomatazos.


	29. Epílogo

Directamente os subo el epílogo de esta historia. Adelanto que no tiene segunda parte, ni tengo intención de hacerla. Muchas horas de sueño han caído para hacerla, mi inspiración siempre ha sido cruel con mis horarios :) Disfrutar de este exceso de azúcar en mi honor.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Nuestra casa fue completamente redecorada por Esme aunque algunas cosas fueron puestas por mis exigencias, por ejemplo al equipamiento de la biblioteca se le unió un piano de cola blanco.

Edward le tocaba cada noche a la niña hasta que se dormía y luego compartía conmigo noches de amor desenfrenado.

Bautizamos a la niña como Reneesme Carlie Cullen y en la ceremonia estuvieron todos nuestros amigos, además de mis padres.

El mismo día de su bautizo, con 11 meses echo a correr.

Todos disfrutamos de ese momento, hasta que unos brazos musculosos la alzaron del suelo, hay nos dimos cuenta de que la niña echo a correr para recibir a Jake.

Edward y yo nos casamos, por fin, en los jardines de detrás de la casa, Reneesme a la que todos llamaban Nessie, por culpa de Jacob, tenía ya dos años.

Hablaba perfectamente varios idiomas, nadaba con elegancia y discutía sobre lo que la hacia más bonita con su tia Aly.

Jacob se vino a vivir con nosotros el día de su tercer cumpleaños a petición, de quien sino, que de Nessie.

Tuvimos que simular nuestra propia muerte 2 años después, nos fuimos a vivir a los Pirineos, donde nacieron los gemelos, Edward Alexandre Cullen y Anthony Jasper Cullen.

Después de eso nos mudamos a los Andes, donde nació Emma Marie Cullen y donde mi pequeña Nessie se casó con el chucho mojado de Jake, como nos gustaba llamarlo en la familia.

Tres años después nació Rosabella su única hija.

Hoy día hemos vuelto a la casita del lago y mis hijos me mandan una postal desde la universidad, ninguno morirá de viejo y mi familia siempre se mantendrá unida lo que me hace inmensamente feliz. ¿Que más se puede pedir?

Ah si, también podría pedir un amor eterno, pero ya lo tengo, mi vida, mi amor, mi luz, mi guía, mi aire: Edward. Siempre estaremos juntos lo que aun me hace ser más feliz.

PD: Edward me acaba de recordar a los Vulturis, supongo que tendré que hacerles una visita, ¿no?

**FIN**


End file.
